


The Warlord's Tribute

by omgitscharlie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Warlord, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Implied Relationships, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: With a kingdom built upon the blood of his enemies, Inuyasha is the leader of the Taisho Clan. A vicious warlord who scours the lands for power and has made a name for himself amongst his rivals. Even as a hanyou, he is revered and looked upon as a king amongst the neighboring villages. Elders near and far come to give their offerings, one of them bringing a young woman with a fiery spirit. Another beauty to add to his ever-growing harem of women. Little does he know, she is more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 234
Kudos: 301





	1. A Twist Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This plot was heavily inspired by a role play I did with my dearest friend Anah/ @wolfixis. Love you boo. You the best!  
> a little PSA regarding this fic; yes, it is a harem fic but I will not be writing out the scenes in which all of the girls are present at once ifyaknowwhatimean. It will obviously be heavily implied but I am a) lazy and b) i can’t keep track of that many limbs and tiddies ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hi hello. There will be typos because I'm terrible at finding them woops.

It wasn't her choice, not even in the slightest. She'd fought her grandfather on it, trying to get him to reconsider but he just kept telling her it was for the good of the village. It hadn't been his decision, her mother nor her grandfather would ever willingly give her up as they were. No. She'd been given up as a tribute, voted by the village as a whole that she would be the payment in exchange for protection. The tall walls surrounding the main city had been intimidating to the young woman, looking to the tops of them to see guards armed with crossbows while another group surrounded her and her grandfather's horses. The cloak remained perched on her shoulders, hood up and over her head to hide her face from anyone who wasn't trying to get a good look at her. With her grandfather at her side, they made their way through the city and up to the main palace, where she knew her fate was housed. That sinking, defeated feeling in her gut had her tempted to turn and run, to try and escape through the gate that had shut behind her. The only thing keeping her moving forward was the knowledge that her family would be safe; that her friends and fellow villagers would be under the protection of the Taisho Clan.

Seeing the inner city's gates open, she looked up to the palace that seemed larger than she'd ever dreamed of. In her mind, it was basically the size of her entire village stuffed within a building - it was an intimidating sight. 

Being asked to dismount, she was helped down by one of the guards, touching her feet to the ground before lifting the hood from her head. Deep, raven hair donned her head, mahogany eyes looking rather uncertain of where her life would turn after this meeting. She'd heard rumors about the great Lord Inuyasha, but she'd never thought she'd ever meet him, let alone be offered as a gift. Feeling her grandfather's hand on her shoulder, she turned towards him, giving him a reassuring (though rather forced) smile. They hadn't spoken the whole ride there, both of them not knowing the right words to say and, for once, her grandfather didn't think telling stories of legends and ancient traditions was enough to comfort her. 

"This way," the gruff sound of a battle-worn guard stated simply before heading towards the front doors of the palace. Lifting the front of her floral printed gown (a gift from her mother before she left), she made her way up the steps alongside her grandfather, both lead and followed by guards. 

Stepping through the threshold, they were lead one hallway after the next until they reached a larger, open room that was surrounded by open walls that showed the courtyard behind it, lush and absolutely stunning. She couldn't help but peer around the room, seeing it lined with delicate artwork that seemed handpainted; such luxury - Kagome couldn't fathom it. 

"My Lord, your visitors have arrived."

What the young woman saw was a platform with stairs leading up to a lavish throne. The detailing was magnificent, covered in jade and gold, as the throne itself was covered by a just as intricately designed canopy, curtains hanging from the top of it as if to vignette the one who sat upon it. 

Upon the seat was a silver-haired man, hair up in a high-ponytail held together by a red ribbon. The crimson of his gaze was terrifying, with blue pupils staring intensely towards her, framed by two blue stripes that seemed to shoot like lightning down each cheekbone. They'd said he was a hanyou, but he barely looked human, especially with the two dog ears that sat upon his head. His body was clad all in red, his suikan and hakama matching, but covered in black and gold armor. Upon his shoulders and across his chest were adorned with additional spikes, as if he needed more intimidation than he already held himself. 

He sat slouched in the chair, as if he were bored, surrounded by women who sat on pillows at his side, dressed in outfits much less modest than Kagome was used to. One had her arms folded on an arm of the throne, her head rest upon them as his fingers gently ran through the ebony of her hair. 

Visitors? He didn't recall expecting visitors. Yet, when his eyes found the woman standing between his armed men and standing beside an old man, his memory came back. Grinning, a fang peeked over his lip, climbing to his feet as he grabbed his sword to place it in his obi. 

Casually stepping down the stairs, he kept his eyes on the woman he knew was to be a tribute. He'd been able to smell her from the throne, but as he got closer, there was something about it that had his pupils blow wide with intoxication. Yes. She would do _nicely_. 

Resting a hand on the hilt of his sword, he stopped barely a step away from the woman, only to see the old man sink to his knees as he spoke, "My Lord, the Yamato village has chosen my granddaughter, Kagome Higurashi, as your promised tribute. We humbly ask that you accept this offer in exchange for you and your clan's protection."

Peering towards the man on the floor, he let his gaze pan back to the woman in front of him. With his head canted, he looked her up and down, he reached out a hand to untie her cloak, letting it fall to the ground and reveal the simple gown that hung from her shoulders. Kagome stood frozen, fear emanating throughout her entire body as she kept her hands clenched at her side. Her fear left her scent somewhat bitter, leaving him with his brows furrowed at the knowledge that she was that afraid of him. 

"Don't be scared," he finally said, voice low and gravelly, like the growl of a beast. As if going against his own words, he gripped her throat and pulled her closer, causing the young woman to release a yelp of discomfort as his claws pressed against her flesh. Leaning his head closer, he brushed his nose over her cheek before unexpectedly licking a stripe from her jaw to her temple with a low hum of approval. She tasted sweet, like a fine plum wine; she was unlike anything he'd tasted before and he wanted more. The whimper that left the woman at the wetness of his tongue only edged him further, wanting to know what other types of sounds she was capable of. 

Kagome felt violated and angry with how she was simply just being manhandled; she'd always been a feisty spirit, firey and strong-willed, but this situation couldn't afford that. Thankfully, she was aware enough to realize that. 

His hold remained on the young woman's throat as he peered down towards the man who had brought her, "I accept your gift," he stated, "You can stay the night here, but you'll be escorted out in the morning," allowing himself to find the woman's face once more, he grinned, "And you, my new _pet_ ," he began, letting his thumb brush over her bottom lip, "I'll have Reiko show you to your room."

Holding up his hand, he snapped his fingers, "Reiko," he stated simply, not even looking at the woman he addressed her. A slender woman dressed in a long, pink, fine silk yukata climbed to her feet. Her hair was short, only reaching her shoulders, with a blunt bang and hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle at the sound of his voice saying her name.

"Yes, my lord," she began, stepping down from the throne's platform and making her way over towards the small group that had formed in the middle of the room. Immediately, Reiko felt a hand on the small of her back, Inuyasha finally relinquishing his grip on Kagome's throat to do so.

"Take our new _addition_ to her quarters," he stated as he peered down towards the woman who now stood beside him. With a warm, genuine smile, Reiko nodded before looking towards Kagome.

"As you wish, my lord. Come," the young woman stated before gently pulling from the man and linking her arm through Kagome's. There was a sense of resistance as Kagome peered down towards her grandfather.

"I don't even get to say goodbye?" It was the first time she'd spoken since arriving, and it sounded delightful to the hanyou's ears. Everything about her seemed to do something to him, something he couldn't fully understand but planned to find out. Inuyasha watched as her grandfather climbed to his feet, looking up at Kagome with a sense of uncertainty for speaking out of turn. 

Crimson gaze flicked towards his new gift, still smelling that very real fear paired with anxiousness and sadness. This woman did not come willingly, a first for him. Typically, the woman volunteered themselves, either to leave their tiresome village or to try and court him into letting them become his queen. All of them except Kikyo had come to him having been claimed by a man before wedlock, another reason as to why they sought out such an arrangement. The lord cared not if their bodies had been used before his, as he knew that he would be far superior a lover than any they'd had before him. The woman before him didn't seem to desire either, and was still very much a virgin by the smell of her, and was there not by her own accord, "You'll get your farewells tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, your grace, we appreciate the generosity," her grandfather stated with a bow before looking to Kagome with a knowing look. Mahogany gaze turned to the man before her, swallowing with a nod before feeling herself being lead out of the room and towards her new home.

* * *

The two women walked in silence as they rounded the corner to walk down yet another hallway. Kagome noted that it would be easy to get lost in such a vast place, especially when it seemed one hallway could lead to three others in some places. 

"So," Kagome's thoughts were halted by the sound of the woman's voice, "You have been accepted into our little family; how exciting!" Rieko stated as she looked to the woman walking beside her, "You must be thrilled," Reiko's tone was genuine and bubbly, Inuyasha having known that she was the best person to try and make Kagome feel comfortable. 

Unsure how to respond, Kagome remained silent, face unable to hide just how much she disagreed with that statement. Reiko either hadn't seen or chose to ignore it, continuing to lead her down several more hallways until they reached the master bedroom. Opening the sliding doors, Kagome stepped inside with a sense of complete awe. The room was massive and seemed to have sliding doors on each side that lead to adjoining rooms. There were tables with intricate rugs and in the middle was a futon raised upon a platform, red, sheer curtains framing all sides. At the other end of the room had a few sets of larger sliding doors that seemed to lead into yet another courtyard. Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"You will have your own room," Reiko began, walking towards one of the sliding doors and pulling it open. Within it was a futon, a table, and a small area with a line hanging from the wall to hang up clothes, "My lord will surely have some garments made for you." Peering over her shoulder, Kagome nodded as she swallowed in the attempt to keep down the anxiousness bubbling in her throat.

"Thank you," Kagome finally managed to say as she forced a smile, but it faded as quickly as it came. Reiko gave the woman a confused look, surprised to see such an unhappy face.

"Are you not pleased to be here?" Reiko suddenly asked, having Kagome avert her gaze.

"My village had taken a vote and chosen me as their tribute to Lord Inuyasha in exchange for protection," Kagome stated, feeling her chest tighten at the realization that she had been pawned off so easily.

The other woman furrowed her brow then, turning over her shoulder as if she wanted to make sure no one could hear before turning back to Kagome, "Listen," she began, keeping her tone serious though also reassuring, "You have nothing to fear; our lord is very generous. Keep him happy and he will do the same for you."

This was not how she wanted her life to be. Kagome wanted to live a simple life and marry a sweet man, one that would work hard for her and the children they would ultimately bear together. Now, she was sold off to some man she had never met, only to become a part of a harem that required her to share the man she was sold off to. It didn't bother her in the sense of jealousy, she had no feelings towards the warlord, but the thought of her first experience being shared didn't sit well with her.

"I do not know how to make a man happy, not like _that_."

"You're a virgin?" Reiko asked, brows lifted in surprise before she let a soft smirk form on her lips, "That must be why he was so interested. Our Lord doesn't just accept any woman, you know." Leaning closer to Kagome, Reiko kept that same smirk on her lips as she continued, "You will learn quickly how to make him happy, little bird. Trust me." 

That statement did not put Kagome at ease. This wasn't what she wanted. But she knew that it was for the greater good, to keep protection over those she cared for so dearly. If she were to refuse, Kagome couldn't bear to think of the consequences.

"I will fetch something more comfortable for you," Reiko added, turning back to the main room before opening one of the sliding doors. Kagome assumed it must have been Reiko's room, as she walked back out with a similar silk yukata that she wore, only in blue, "Put this on and make yourself at home, I'm sure the master will be returning shortly." 

There was a large part of her that wanted to break down and cry, to try and run out to the courtyard to see if she could escape, but she knew better. Nodding, Kagome took the yukata and closed her bedroom door behind her. Alone in the room, she drew in a deep breath before releasing it shakily. With nothing to her name but the gown she wore, she pulled it from her shoulders and changed into the one she was given. It felt revealing, the fabric so thin that it was easy to see every curve; if she didn't pull it tight enough, her cleavage would spill through, which made her anxious and exposed. 

Stepping out of the room, she saw Reiko sitting on one of the mats at a table, a comb running through her hair as she turned towards the sound of the sliding door, "Oh, the master will _love_ you." With the silk pressed against her flesh, it was easy to see how her breasts were larger than expected, waist cinched in tight as her hips widened, giving her a perfectly womanly figure. 

"I feel naked," she admitted, tone a little bit more confident and genuinely annoyed, rather than timid and meek, as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to try and regain some of her modesty. The last thing she wanted was to leave the room, to have the possibility of anyone else seeing her as she was. Reiko couldn't help but give a warm giggle, inviting Kagome to take a seat beside her.

"It takes some getting used to, but you'll come to prefer them, in time."

For some reason, Kagome highly doubted that. 

Walking over, she took a seat by Reiko, conscious of how slippery the fabric was, and sat accordingly, on her side knees with her hands in her lap, "How long have you been here?" Kagome asked, hoping that maybe some conversation would help aid the flurry in her head. As anxious as she was, as sad and devastated, she knew nothing would come of moping, even though she knew tears would come that night.

"Three years," she stated, "The same goes for the rest of us except Kikyo," she explained with a shrug, "She's been here at least five or six."

"Which one is Kikyo?" Kagome asked, figuring she would need to get to know the women that she would be housed with.

"The one he favours," Reiko stated, recalling how Inuyasha had been stroking a woman's hair back in the throne room. That must have been her. Nodding in understanding, she released a sigh through her nose before pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "It's been a while since he's even thought about bringing in someone else. I suppose we're enough of a handful." Reiko couldn't help but giggle, leaving Kagome confused; she wasn't stupid, she knew what all of the women's purposes were, but did they all...

Together?

Eyes widened as she came to the conclusion, Reiko giving her a playful smirk before hearing the sound of footsteps, "Oh, he's here."

The door slid open, revealing Inuyasha on his own. The sight of him still terrified Kagome, as much as she willed herself not to be.

"Reiko, join the others in the bathhouse, I wanna be left alone with my new pet," Inuyasha stated rather authoritatively, having Reiko simply nod as she climbed to her feet. 

Giving her head a small bow, she gave a simple, "Of course, my lord," before walking past him and out of the room. Inuyasha's gaze followed her out, watching her walk down the hall before closing the door behind him and turning his attention to the woman still seated at the table. Kagome peered up at the man she'd been given to, unsure how to act or what the right move would have been. 

"On your feet, wench," he commanded, the title causing a flare of anger to rise up her spine. How _dare_ he speak to her like that; just who did he think he was? 

Oh. Right.

A low, mocking chuckle rumbled deep in the man's chest, having smelt the anger from her, fiery and bitter. However, as he watched her climb to her feet, he stopped and almost froze at the sight of her. The silk yukata did wonders, allowing Inuyasha to see the true shape of her body without her being completely nude. The chuckle had morphed into an approving growl, sitting in a similar spot in his chest. 

Taking a step towards her, he noticed that she took a step back, causing the crimson of his gaze to narrow disapprovingly. 

Fight or flight. She couldn't fight, so the only other option was-

Instinct kicked in, turning on her heel and running towards the door towards the courtyard. For a split second, Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on before it clicked. A much more vicious sounding growl left him as he easily took off after her, grabbing her by the arm before pinning her between him and the wall.

"Let _go!_ " she yelled, turning her head away from him as she continued to push against his hold. Kagome couldn't help but notice how it felt like pushing against a wall, unmoveable and sturdy. 

With a vice-like grip, he held some hair at the name of her neck, forcing her to turn and look at him, "There's no use in running, woman. I know your scent now, I'd be able to track you for miles," he hissed, keeping her close against him as the collar of her yukata fell open. The smell of her was intoxicating, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. What was it about her that immediately had him wishing he was alone with her? It was as if her very soul spoke to his, but that didn't make any sort of logical sense to him.

"Please..." she whimpered, trying to keep her tears at bay, "Don't," the word was shaky as the bitter scent of terror radiated from her.

"You're mine now, I can do what I want with you," he growled, though his actions betrayed him as he loosened his grip on her hair. Inuyasha was many things: vicious, cruel, selfish. But even he knew better than to take a woman without her consent; that type of power never interested him, "Remember, you are a gift given to me by your village for protection. Try to escape again and I _will_ return you. I'm assuming you know what I mean when I say that."

Kagome stopped resisting then, simply looking up at him with pure sadness in her eyes as she nodded in understanding, "Yes," she answered, softly as her eyes finally welled up with tears. The salt had him scrunching his nose in disapproval.

"No crying," he snarled, leaning forward to lick the streaks that fell, causing the woman to tense once again. The sensation almost felt comforting, if it hadn't been coming from the man who had her pinned against the wall. 

"Oh, should I _laugh?_ " she suddenly spat, unable to keep herself from speaking out of turn. The minute confrontation had him pulling his head away, amused by the attitude she gave him, despite the fact that his snarl returned, lip curled with a large fang exposed. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to punish her, to make her pay for disobeying him. Any other would have been sorry for such words, but deep in his gut he knew he never wanted to see this woman hurt.

With a frustrated growl, he pushed himself from the wall, peering down at her with a sneer as he gripped her chin, "You'll do as I say and remain at my side when I tell you. Otherwise, you have free reign of the palace, though, after your little _escape_ attempt, I'm tempted to have a guard with you."

Defiantly, Kagome peered up at him, lips pursed and brows furrowed with a rather disapproving look on her face. The grip left her chin to grip her throat, having him lean forward so their faces were a breath away, "Do you understand?"

Gripping his wrist out of reflex, she gave him her own snarl before finally nodding reluctantly, "Yes," the answer was spoken through gritted teeth.

"You address me as 'master' or 'lord', nothin' else. Let me hear it," he commanded.

"Yes...master," she replied, though again it hardly sounded genuine. Although she'd done everything he asked, she remained in his grasp, her hand still holding his wrist as he simply stared her down. Gods, she was gorgeous; what he wouldn't give to have more of a taste of her, to claim her as his as he did for all of the others.

But she wasn't ready and it had been a good long while since he had to _work_ for what he wanted.

"Good..." he breathed, suddenly catching a whiff of spice from her and not being able to keep the very wicked grin that passed over his features. The heat pooling between her legs was involuntary and subconscious, finding the way he handled her to be enticing. Yet, there was still rage, fear, and frustration that coursed through her all aimed towards him. When he released her, she drew in a deep breath before releasing it, relaxing against the wall as he took a step back, "I suggest you go to the bathhouse, the road's left a stench on you."

"Are you saying I stink?!" she combatted, eyes wide and offended before she reeled it in, slinking back against the wall from the leaning position she'd had herself in. 

Peering over his shoulder, he gave a cocksure grin, "You fuckin' reek," he added, receiving an offended scoff from his new plaything, "I'll have a guard lead you there."

With that, he headed towards the door, sliding it open before walking out and closing it behind him, leaving Kagome on her own. Slowly, she slid down the wall until she was seated, head leaned back against it as she closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep it in any longer. Leaning her head forward, placing it in her hands, she let the flood gates open with the release of heavy sobs.

* * *

Thank goodness the bathhouse was empty when she'd showed up.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, she wrung out her hair absentmindedly as she thought back to just how close the Lord of the Taisho Clan had been to her. He was rude and abrasive, but him being that close to her had done something to her. Something she couldn't put her finger on and, frankly, scared her. Then why did she want to be that close to him again?

Climbing to her feet, she dried off as much as she could before putting on her yukata and headed out to the hallway. The guard immediately began following her before leading her back to the Lord's chambers. Upon opening the sliding door, Kagome could see three of the girls seated around the table while Kikyo (she assumed) helped Inuyasha out of his armor by the back door. Reiko turned her head to see Kagome and smiled, gesturing for her to come and take a seat with them as she greeted her, "Kagome! Come. Sit. Meet the others!" 

Accepting the invitation, she took a seat beside Reiko as well as a woman with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, bangs cut blunt but with two slightly longer pieces by her ears, "So _you're_ the new gift, hm?" The woman's finger reached out to pull gently on the collar of Kagome's yukata, exposing her collar bone, "I can see why he accepted you." Kagome tense at the touch, unsure how to react as it seemed rather forward.

"That's what I told her!" Reiko exclaimed as Kagome readjusted her collar and pulled the garment tighter around her, "This is Tamako, by the way."

Tamako gave Kagome a much warmer smile before the last woman chimed in, "And I'm Kei." With charcoal eyes and shorter black hair, only reaching the middle of her neck with the same blunt bangs, "Welcome." Her voice was much more subdued and low, speaking rather thoughtfully. 

"Over there is Kikyo. Don't be surprised if she doesn't introduce herself. She's a little...possessive," Tamako whispered, covering her hand over the side of her mouth as she leaned forward to make sure it was out of earshot.

Unbeknownst to them, Inuyasha's ear twitched, able to hear the whispers and chatter between the girls. Prepared to peer over his shoulder, it was stopped by a gentle hand on his chin, pulling him back to look at her, "Don't fret over petty gossip, my lord," she murmured as she began to run her hands down the front of his chest, already having taken off all of his armor. Leaning close to him, she pressed a slow, wet kiss to his lips, letting it linger as he returned it. Feeling her tug at his obi, he ran his hands down to grip her hips, pulling her closer against him as he continued to undress him, "You must be so tired," she breathed against his lips, only to receive a low growl in return. 

"Y'don't need to butter me up, Kikyo," he murmured, running his hands up her waist he gripped the soft silk of her yukata, having half a mind to rip it from her body.

"Mmm, I do when I want to ask for something," she replied as she began to tug his suikan and kosode from his hakama, "It's been so long since I've had you to myself..." she added, pushing both shirts from his shoulders as he shrugged out of them, "There are too many people here."

A groan left him as she felt her hands run down his sides and to the waistband of his hakama, "You're actin' spoiled, woman," he scolded, though ultimately conceded to her request, giving her another kiss as he ran his hands down to her ass, gripping one cheek in each hand. A gasp left the woman against him before offering a pleasing smile.

"The guest's quarters are quiet enough," she suggested, only to have Inuyasha nip at her lower lip in agreement.

"Fine. You can have me to yourself tonight, but _only_ because I'm feeling generous," he chided, only to hear a low, warm chuckle from the woman against him. 

Grabbing his hand she began to lead him towards the door, passing the rest of the girls without a word. As Inuyasha followed suit, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Kagome, seeing her kneeling on the pillow as the other girls spoke to her. Kagome caught his gaze, seeing him now shirtless and his hakama loose around his waist, it nearly took her breath away. That familiar scent of spice entered his nose, giving her a grin before exiting the room completely.

"There she goes," Tamako started, rolling her eyes.

"She's so possessive," Reiko added, resting her elbow on the table before resting her head in her palm.

"You'd think after six years, he would have chosen her," Tamako continued, having laid down on the floor with Kei's head resting on her stomach.

"Chosen her? For what?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling a slight flash of jealousy before it was swiftly doused by logic.

"To be his queen," Kei stated simply, looking to Kagome with a rather amused expression on her face, "It frustrates her to no end, I'm sure."

Kagome's brows furrowed slightly in confusion, "Why not?"

"Somethin' about a mating bond? He doesn't talk about it much. Doesn't talk much, period," Reiko mentioned before leaning back on her arms, "At least you're saved from hearing 'em go at it. Kikyo can be quite the performer if you know what I mean."

"I don't," Kagome stated bluntly, having all three girls look at her with rather perplexed expressions. Reiko knew Kagome was a virgin, but was she that sheltered?

"She's loud," Kei finally stated, seeing Kagome's face morphe into extreme shock and discomfort.

"You mean - it happens right there?!" Kagome asked, gesturing to the bed, "I don't wanna hear _that_!"

All three girls couldn't help but burst into laughter, finding Kagome's reaction to be hilarious as well as quite adorable, "Oh, little bird. You're gonna learn fast that sex is not something to shy away from here."

"Besides," Tamako began as she propped herself up on her elbows, "Eventually it'll be _you_ making the ruckus. I'm honestly surprised he didn't claim you tonight."

"He tried," Kagome stated meekly, shrinking a little into herself as she placed her hands in her lap, clasped together, "I didn't want to," she let her gaze fall to her hands then, shoulders lifting to her ears out of embarrassment. 

Kei, Tamako and Reiko all looked at one another before looking back towards the newcomer, "You _didn't?!_ " All of them asked the same question at the same time. Kagome shook her head, biting on her lower lip out of discomfort.

"I know you're a virgin but he wouldn't hurt you," Reiko stated, only to have the other two have their eyes go wide, "He's very attentive when he wants to be." Tamako sat up properly now, causing Kei to roll onto her side and prop herself up on an elbow with her head in her hand. 

"I-" Kagome mustered up the courage to lift her head and looked towards Reiko, "I just never imagined my first time...like that," she explained, not wanting to go into too much detail. She wanted it to be with someone she loved and cherished, not because it was a part of the payment. 

Tamako placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder reassuringly, giving her a warm smile, "The first time is never good," she stated honestly, "Regardless of who it's with. All that romantic mumbo jumbo isn't worth the excitement. In fact, I would say having someone experienced is the best-case scenario."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kagome ran a hand through her hair before climbing to her feet, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I have to say goodbye to my grandpa tomorrow," she stated, "I appreciate the warm welcome, really." All three girls looked to Kagome with sympathy, giving smiles that reflected as much.

"Sleep well, Kagome," Reiko said as she watched Kagome head towards her bedroom.

As well as their wishes were, Kagome did not sleep well. 

* * *

She'd been awake before the sun came up, but remained in her room until it did. When she heard the rustling of movement in the master bedroom, that let her know she was able to leave the room. Wrapping the gown her mother gave her around herself, she opened the sliding door to see all four girls around the table having breakfast, a plate still full that she assumed was for her. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Reiko chirped, having heard the door open, "If you'd have slept in any longer, I would have eaten your share," she teased, watching as Kagome kneeled down in front of the table. 

"Where's the master?" Kagome asked, having noticed that he wasn't in the room with them.

"He left before the sun came up, as he always does. You'll learn that quickly," Kikyo stated pointedly, eyeing Kagome over the rim of her teacup. Kagome looked towards Kikyo somewhat defensively, taken aback by such a cold exchange. 

"Calm down, Kikyo. She's allowed to ask questions," Kei countered, seeing Kikyo send a glare towards the other woman. Rolling her eyes Kei turned towards Kagome, "Don't mind her, she didn't get much sleep last night," she added, hinting towards the fact that herself and the master hadn't come back until Inuyasha needed to get up and dressed. Kikyo gave a small huff of annoyance laced with smugness as she grabbed a bit of rice and put it in her mouth.

"We were planning to go for a walk around the courtyards, would you like to join us?" Tamako asked, only to have the door swing open with Inuyasha standing within the threshold.

"Kagome. Come with me," he commanded just as Kagome was about to put a piece of fish in her mouth. Closing her mouth, she set her chopsticks down before climbing to her feet and making her way towards him, unaware of the death glare sent her way. It was obvious what he wanted her for, as her grandpa would be leaving today and he'd promised they would have a proper goodbye.

They walked down the hallways in silence, Kagome holding her hands in front of her as they did so. She'd never been good with just sitting in silence, always needed to be the one to break it in conversations. That habit got the better of her, even in her current situation, "The girls have all been nice," she suddenly spoke, seeing the lord's gaze shift towards her for a moment, "They've been really welcoming."

"Reiko's good at that," he stated simply, though somewhat gruffly, "Making people feel welcome."

Humming in agreement, she wanted to make a comment about how his appearance was intimidating and that he probably used Reiko often to help him become more approachable, but she thought it would be better to go against it, "I haven't gotten to know Kikyo, yet." That statement seemed to make the hanyou scoff, amused at the knowledge that Kikyo had avoided the new girl on purpose. He wasn't dumb, he knew the reason she wanted him for herself last night was because of the fact that he'd accepted another gift to add to his harem.

"Don't hold your breath," he stated honestly, glancing down at her once again. Gods, she was gorgeous, her big, brown eyes drawing him in and yearning to know what they looked like when she genuinely smiled. 

_"What am I thinking with all this soft bullshit?"_

Reeling his mind in, they turned a corner to ender the main entryway. The instant she saw her grandfather, the reality of the situation took hold. She didn't know when it would be the next time she saw her family and that broke her heart, "Grandpa!" she called, running towards him before wrapping her arms around him. Digging her head into the crook of his neck, she let sob after sob leave her, wracking her body and shaking her shoulders with each gasping breath that followed.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, he rubbed her back and cooed into her ear that everything would be alright. All she could whimper was that she didn't want to stay, that she wanted to go home. This wasn't home to her. Pulling away, her grandpa gripped her biceps, "You will be taken care of here, my dear. And we will see each other again, I'm sure," he stated, wiping tears from his granddaughter's face.

"Tell mama and Souta that I love them," she whimpered, lifting her own hand to wipe her tears as her grandpa nodded in acknowledgment and promise.

Inuyasha stood and watched, feeling a slight pang in his chest at the sound of her crying and knowing that he was the cause of it in some capacity. It felt like something was ripping inside of him, a small tear behind his ribcage that he'd never experienced before. This woman, she held something over him that his youkai wanted to protect above all others, and that frightened him. Looking at the guards that stood behind Kagome's grandfather, he gestured that it was time for him to leave.

Seeing a hand on her grandpa's shoulder, Kagome shook her head and gripped onto the fabric of his suikan, "No," she breathed before seeing her grandpa nod, gesturing for her to let them escort him out.

"Be good, my dear. I will see you again," he assured her before the guards gently pushed the older man around and towards the door, leaving Kagome suddenly feeling very alone. 

Family. It was such a foreign concept to the Lord of the Taisho Clan, having only had his mother for a brief time and his father for even less. The brother he did have had nothing to do with him and they both preferred it that way. So, to see Kagome weeping when she knew her family was alive, it didn't make much sense to him. They were alive and now under his protection - she should be happy. Narrowing his gaze, he took a few steps towards her, standing behind her and almost looming over her as a sad attempt at comfort. 

The presence of him behind her made her tense, managing to stop her sobs long enough to peer over her shoulder towards him. Slowly, she turned around to face him, a look of pleading mixed with resentment in her gaze as she caught his. Inuyasha's brows furrowed, unable to stop himself as he reached out a hand to with a stray tear from her cheek. Before he could touch her, she flinched with a whimper, shoulders lifting slightly as she closed her eyes. Retreating his hand, he sneered at the fact that she seemed to find him so repulsive.

_"Is she really that afraid?"_

"Can I go back to my room?" each word shook with the threat of sobs as she held herself, opening her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to touch her. Regardless of the disapproving look in his eye, he nodded before gesturing for a guard to lead her back. 

Upon entering the room, Kagome didn't hesitate to head straight to her room, ignoring the calls from Reiko and the others. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the adjacent wall, sliding down it as she continued to releasing body-wracking sobs. 

It had become a reality to her now, completely, that this was her new life - her new reality - and that terrified her.


	2. Chasing the Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this fic for a bit as I go back to work and get my life in order. I will try to get things pre-written so I don't feel overwhelmed, but expect an update weekly or bi-weekly!

The rest of the day, Kagome stayed in her room when she could, only really leaving to get something to eat. Even then, her appetite wasn’t exactly all that large. Reiko, Tamako and Kei all tried to get her to stay out with them, but Kagome had refused. All she wanted was to leave, to go back to the village and see her friends and family again - to carry out the simple life she yearned for. 

Night hadn’t come soon enough, allowing Kagome to reason with herself to try and get some sleep. Her eyes burned and her chest and stomach ached from the constant sobbing that had come and gone in waves over the day. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow morning and it would have all been a dream. She would wake up and see mama, Souta and Grandpa in the den of their small home. Then she’d go outside and see Sango already on her way to pick her up so they could head to the fields for harvest. 

Sango. The sister she never had. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. Another twisted blade in her heart, digging her head into the pillow to release another bout of muffled, anguished sobs. Thankfully, the exertion of crying had her able to sleep more than the night before, but not without a bad dream that woke her in the morning with a start. A deep, loud gasp that had her sitting upright and panting heavily, a sheet of sweat over her body. She couldn’t pinpoint what the nightmare had been, having it leave her mind as soon as her heart rate returned to normal, but it had been one of the worst she’d ever had. 

Upon waking up, her eyes scanned the room she was in, coming to the conclusion that she was still living the reality she had hoped to be a dream. She could hear the loud giggles and chatter of the girls outside, one saying her name followed by the patter of feet. A small rap on the door had Kagome turning her head towards it, grabbing her silk yukata as she heard the voice of Reiko calling her, “Kagome? Are you awake? I brought you some food.” The tone held concern within it, which made Kagome feel obligated to open the door, albeit slowly. 

Squinting her eyes at the brightness of the room, she groaned softly, blinking a few times before looking at Reiko. In her hands was a small plate of breakfast, a sympathetic look on her face, “You haven’t eaten much,” she observed, having Kagome offer the smallest of grateful smiles.

“Thank you,” Kagome croaked, throat still stiff from crying and needing to suck in large gulps of air to calm herself throughout the previous day. 

Watching Kagome take the plate, Reiko gave her a genuine smile, “Are you going to join us?” It was almost pleading, having the newest addition to the harem looked to the table to see that all five of them would be present. That included Kikyo, who seemed to look at her with a narrowed gaze, as if Kagome were some sort of threat. Gaze flitting back to Reiko, Kagome gave a small nod before following the other woman to the table. 

“How are you feeling, Kagome?” Kei asked as Kagome made herself comfortable between her and Reiko. They could see the puffiness of her eyes, how they held a slight red tint to them.

Kagome could do nothing but shrug, afraid that her voice would betray her should she actually speak; she didn’t think she could cry anymore, but there was still that chance. Feeling as though she was making the aura tense, Kagome climbed to her feet, “I’ll go eat outside,” she murmured before padding her way towards the small courtyard behind the bedroom. 

“Poor girl…” Reiko mused, hearing a similar sigh of sympathy come from both Kei and Tamako. 

Their attention snapped from Kagome when they heard Kikyo scoff, “Pathetic,” she mused, watching as Kagome continued towards the courtyard, “She has no idea how lucky she is to have been brought here- to be accepted as a gift,” it was hard to miss the venom that seemed to linger on each word, “I don’t know why he’d bothered to keep her.”

“Coming here wasn’t her choice,” Reiko defended, Tamako and Kei showing surprise on their faces, “Her village had offered her up through a vote.”

“I stand by my statement,” Kikyo retorted as she climbed to her feet and made her way out of the room, “He should have simply given her back.” 

The scrolls in front of him were ignored, partially forgotten as he found himself lost in thought. Kagome had looked so desperate to go and defeated when she realized she couldn’t. Unable to wrap his head around how she wouldn’t want to live within his lavish castle, to bed him and have the privilege to be one of his harem, Inuyasha kept his chin rested in his palm. With his elbow rested against the desk, he let his gaze peer outside the window. She didn’t want him to touch her, to hold up her end of an unspoken bargain. In a sense, she was useless to him. 

And yet, he couldn’t fathom giving her back. It almost pained him to even think such a thing. Who was this woman? What drew him to her so powerfully and _instantaneously_?

The whole day before, she’d holed herself up in her room, not speaking to anyone and simply sobbing. He’d heard her crying in her room, as hard as it seemed she tried to muffle them, and it made his gut wrench. It was to the point that he hadn’t taken anyone to bed that night, despite the assumption of Kikyo, who had been waiting upon his bed with promise in her gaze. The absolute fury that radiated from her as he’d sent her to her room was ignored, knowing full well that he would be hearing about it later.

Drawing a deep breath, he peered down at the scroll in front of him - inventory and trade. Stupid and menial. He made a mental note to pawn off such a thing to someone else; his love was the battlefield, not politics. The only politics he truly knew was to take what he wanted by absolute force. 

Climbing to his feet, he grabbed Tessaiga and placed it in his obi before leaving the office that he’d hidden himself in. 

Upon stepping out of the room, he found the face of Bankotsu staring back at him, “Ah, so _this_ is where you’ve been hiding,” he stated, arms crossed over his chest. The general of Inuyasha’s most successful and deadly platoon, Bankotsu had become a close ally and confidant to the Lord of the Taisho Clan. 

“Did you maybe think I didn’t wanna be found?” Inuyasha snapped back, receiving an eye roll from the human man across from him. 

“You were nowhere to be found yesterday and missed training. We thought you were dead,” Bankotsu teased with a grin, knowing that something crucial must have happened for him to miss an opportunity to fight in any capacity. 

“I had...something to do,” he murmured, thinking back to how he’d wanted to be there when Kagome had her goodbye to her grandpa. That fear that he’d smelled from her when he had been alone with her, he felt like he needed to make a point that he was to be trusted. Banktosu noticed his hesitation, side eyeing the hanyou as they began to walk. Then it clicked (or so the general thought).

“Ah. You mean that new girl of yours,” Bankotsu stated confidently and slyly, “I suppose that would take precedent. I’ve yet to meet her.”

Inuyasha decided to keep his mouth shut, unable to bring himself to tell Bankotsu that the new woman he’d brought in had yet to be claimed, “You won’t for a while,” the warlord began, seeing a confused glint in Bankotsu’s eyes, “She’s shy.”

“Shy?” Bankotsu repeated, not really buying that explanation. However, he backed off, brushing the statement off with an off-handed comment, “Well, I guess you have a rather _diverse_ appetite, don’t you?” The warlord couldn’t help but narrow his gaze towards his general, wanting to ask what he meant but knew the answer already.

“What does _Kikyo_ think?” Bankotsu suddenly asked very obviously teasing, having Inuyasha scoff rather abruptly.

“What does it _matter_ what she thinks?” Inuyasha countered. Yes, Kikyo was favoured, but that meant little when it came to having any sort of control over him. At one point, he’d thought that she could have become his mate, that she was the one that his Yokai desired. But that had been discovered to be false. However, in that time, they’d developed feelings for one another, Kikyo’s stronger than Inuyasha’s.

When he’d brought in Reiko three years later, Kikyo had been livid with him, not that Inuyasha cared much, and hadn’t spoken to him for a week. It wasn’t until he reminded her of her place that she’d conceded to another joining his bed. By the time Kei and Tamako were added, she seemed to have resigned herself to the knowledge that she would need to share him. That didn’t mean he was a dunce, he knew there was hierarchy within the girls, with Kikyo as their matriarch and demanding his attention the most.

However, to the rest of the palace, they thought of Kikyo as their lady of the palace, as she had been with their lord the longest. A false assumption that sometimes infuriated Inuyasha, as it had Kikyo overstepping boundaries that he kept very strongly intact.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t been glued to your hip to assert dominance,” Bankotsu goaded, only to see the hanyou’s lips curl at one corner of his mouth.

“She’d done that the day of,” he replied, causing Bankotsu to bark out a laugh.

“This girl must be quite the beauty then,” the general offered, only to hear his lord mutter the words.

“You have no idea.”

That statement had Bankotsu’s eyes widen, not extremely curious to see what this new woman looked like. He knew Inuyasha well and thus knew his taste in women - shapley, with fair skin and dark hair. More than that, Bankotsu knew it was difficult to impress his friend, “Well then, now you have me _mighty_ curious to meet this new woman of yours. Can I at least have a name?”

“Kagome,” the name felt different as it fell off his tongue, like he had been meant to say it over his entire lifetime, “The Yamato village offered her as tribute in exchange for protection.” 

A thoughtful hum left the general, followed by a slow nod, “That village would do nicely as a possible base, should you care to extend your reach.” 

“Should I _want_ to?” Inuyasha scoffed, “You should know better than most that I won’t stop until all of Japan is _mine_.”

* * *

Aimlessly, Kagome walked through the small courtyard, trying to find something to latch onto as a positive. In the back of her mind, she knew that her mother would have wanted her to be happy, and the thought of her finding out her daughter was the opposite hurt Kagome deep in her gut. Always the one who had found the silver lining in everything, Kagome struggled to do that for herself. It seemed hopeless. She would lose herself to the warlord eventually (something told her that he was not the most patient man) and live her life as a mistress, not a wife.

Holding herself, she moved slowly over a bridge of a small pond. The weather was comfortable, warm but holding a slightly crisp breeze through the air. Shoes padded against the wood, only to stop at the peak of the bridge to lean against the railing. Rested her elbow on the wood, she rested her chin in her palm, looking down to herself in the reflection of the water. 

Through that reflection, she saw a figure approach behind her, lifting her head and turning to see the man who she felt was more her captor than anything else. It startled her, not expecting him, as she drew in a sharp inhale and backed away a half a step, still jarred by his crimson gaze, “You startled me,” she stated honestly, swallowing down the desire to try and get past him and back to the room.

“You done your cryin’, yet?” 

Abrasive as always. Inuyasha didn’t like to use more words than necessary and even less so beat around the bush. It wasted time and, though he knew he had plenty, he didn’t want to lose any of it. That didn’t sit well with the young woman, gaze narrowing towards him with disapproval. Had he not seen her saying goodbye to her grandpa? Did he not understand that she had every right to cry? The girls spoke rather highly of him, but all Kagome could think was how much of a crude, arrogant man he was.

“For now. Until I remember that I’m stuck here,” she spat, unable to keep herself from shooting such a spiteful tone towards him. That statement had a low, cynical chuckle leave the warlord, leaning against the railing with his side as he folded his arms across his chest.

“If you’d have been any less pretty I’d have snatched your tongue from your mouth by now.” It wasn’t an empty threat; should have any other stranger spoken to him in such a way, he wouldn’t hesitate to deal some sort of punishment, “But that only goes so far.” 

Inuyasha could smell that familiar bitter smell of fear, cursing himself for already going against what he told himself he needed to do. Jaw clenching, he tilted his head and narrowed his gaze towards her, “I ain’t gunna do nothin’, calm down,” he tried to diffuse the situation, to get that bitterness to lessen.

“How do I know that? I don’t _know_ you,” she stated blatantly, brows furrowed with a sense of defiance, keeping her space between them larger than Inuyasha would have personally liked. If he had it his way, they’d be on the bed, his head between her thighs so he could get the purest taste of her and confirm that it matched just how good she smelled, “All I know is what people say about you...and it’s not necessarily comforting.” 

The hanyou couldn’t help but give a crooked, toothy grin at the notion that his reputation preceded him, “Are we on a battlefield right now?” he asked her, still keeping that same smugness.

“Uh, no,” she replied with a questioning tone, as if she were offended that he would be asking her such a dumb question.

“Then whadya gotta be worried about?”

“You literally just told me you would have ripped my _tongue_ from my mouth!” she countered, the volume of her voice rising with in disbelief of his complete audacity. The arrogance the man before her held was indescribable, seeing his grin never faltering, now more so out of amusement towards her attitude.

“You’re mouthy when you wanna be, huh?” He replied, canting his head with a brow cocked. Oh yes, this was fun. Perhaps he should think of it more as a game to try and get her to become comfortable enough for him to claim her properly. Something told him that she wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

“ _Mouthy?_ ” she repeated the world with such frustration and disbelief, flustered by the way he looked at her with that devilish grin. Seeing past his vicious gaze, he was an attractive man by all accounts. Tall, with a strong jawline and a _very_ well built body, she understood why the women he kept didn’t mind their additional duties, “Why you-” she practically growled, seeing how his pupils shrunk to slits, out of anger or something else, she didn’t know. 

Ignoring his innate urge to reach out and grab her, to pull her close and prove to her just who held the power between the two of them, he carried on with the conversation, as if he hadn’t annoyed the woman in front of him, “The reason I came _out here_ ,” he started, peering down at her as he pushed himself from the railing, “Was because I noticed we were alone and,” he paused, “Since you don’t _know_ me, may as well start somewhere.”

Defensiveness remained etched in her posture and expression, crossing her own arms in front of her chest and tilting her head in challenge, “And where would _that_ be?” she asked incredulously, knowing that she would likely have no choice but do what he requested of her.

“Removing my armour,” he stated blatantly, having Kagome seem somewhat confused by that. She’d expected something more _intimate_. So, his request was a pleasant surprise in that regard. Her arms unfolded from her chest, lowering some of her defenses just the smallest bit.

“I don’t know how to do that,” it seemed hesitant, like she would upset him with that fact or that she was ashamed that she didn’t know.

“Keh. Like I’d expect you to,” he scoffed, “A girl from a small, _farming_ village doesn’t necessarily get exposed to armour. I’m not stupid.” 

At that point, Kagome could only roll her eyes. She’d already started to get to know him before he even offered, as she’d come to the conclusions that his arrogant demeanour was just a part of who he was. 

Slowing his pace as she followed, they ended up walking side by side, making it obvious that Kagome barely reached the hanyou’s shoulder. She was shorter than the rest of the girls, with Kikyo possibly being the closest in height, but still taller. For some reason, knowing that made her just that much more appealing to him. 

“So, what’s up with your eyes?” She began, unable to keep curiosity to herself any longer, “They say you’re hanyou, but you look-”

“I _am_ hanyou,” he interrupted, “Can’t really tell ya why I look the way I do,” he added, trying to change the subject as they entered the bedroom. It was complicated and rather intimate information, should he divulge - not even Kikyo knew the full extent behind the reasoning of his colouring. Hoping the discussion was squashed, took a seat on a bench that had racks for his armour to be hung. Kagome could tell that was best not to be pressed, despite how much she wanted to pry. Perhaps, if she was patient, it would be revealed to her at some point - or perhaps she could ask the girls later. 

Seeing him spread his legs, he gestured for her to stand between them. As hesitant as she was, she did as she was told, showing that she was just barely taller than him when he was seated, “Start here,” he stated, pointing to the straps that held the spiked accents across his chest and over his shoulder. Kagome let her gaze flicker to catch his before she looked to the straps, noticing they seemed easy enough to remove. 

With petite, lithe fingers, she pulled at the knots before feeling the fabric go slack and seeing the armor starting to fall off one shoulder. Quickly, she lifted a free hand, gripping it and being surprised by the heavy weight of it. It was enough to have her hold in one hand as she undid the other strap with the other, then needing both hands to successfully lift it up and over his head and place it on the bench beside him, “You carry that around all day?” she asked, seeing that familiar, smug smirk form on his face that she didn’t know if she wanted to punch or kiss. 

Damn. How had he been able to make her think such things? He was a vicious, vile and ruthless warlord. A man who took what he wanted and cared for no one but himself. He’d taken her in as a gift, to own her and have her do as he wished. By all accounts, he was a villain.

Right?

“Not built like you,” he stated simply, feeling his hands absolutely itch to rest somewhere on her body. Having her so close was a blessing and a curse, with her scent enveloped him in the most addicting way but him having no means to get more through taste or touch. Kagome rolled her eyes at that.

“Have you always been this arrogant?” It was a rhetorical question, figuring that the answer was absolutely ‘yes’. How wrong she was.

Seeing his gaze narrow, his face fell from that arrogance she spoke of so confidently. The crimson of his gaze seemed to scan over her features and Kagome understood that she’d struck a nerve. Within that gaze, there was more that the young woman couldn’t really grasp, a depth that was hidden under layers of aggression and rage. Perhaps she could call herself crazy but it seemed almost soft. 

That depth drew her in, feeling herself being dragged underwater, calm and silent as she didn’t bother to try and fight against it. Her soul felt weightless when she reached the bottom, touching down within that softness she had caught a glimpse of. That sentiment lasted but for a moment before it was disrupted by countless decades of fury in the form of a low growl coming from the man she stood before. 

Clearing her throat, she averted her gaze back to the armor, “What next?” The question was posed bluntly, as if her heart wasn’t suddenly pounding in her chest and her stomach clenched with an unfamiliar feeling that left her bewildered towards herself. 

“The obi,” he stated, peering down to the large, intricate piece of fabric that seemed to wrap around him twice before tied in a loose bow at the front. The main colour of it was black but bordered by red and white that seemed to mirror the overall look of him. Before she could reach for the bow, he pulled Tessaiga from his obi and rested the sword against the bench beside him. His gaze never left her face as he did so, unable to keep himself from drinking in every detail of her face, just as he knew he would do the same for her body, whenever she’d end up showing it to him.

As she picked at the knot and began untying the fabric from his waist, her mind wandered, absentmindedly asking him a question that perhaps she hadn’t meant to, “People say you're the son of a God. Is that true?” 

There was no way to stop the scoff that left his lips at that question, having it not be the first time someone had asked him, “Y’know what hanyou means? Half- _demon_ , half-human. My ol’ man was no God, as close as he was to one,” he added, keeping his hands on his knees, clenching them slightly to keep them where they sat. 

“Was?” Kagome asked, Inuyasha catching the implication in the way she pointed it towards him.

“Both my parents are long dead,” he explained casually, the pain masked my casualty and done so flawlessly, “Don’t think my ma woulda fully approved of the life I‘m living now, but she ain’t here now, is she?” Why was he telling her these things? He’d only known her less than a week, and she was getting him to talk more than normal. Not only that, she was getting him to speak of things he hadn’t divulged to anyone who hadn’t earned it. 

Kagome let her gaze find his again, seeing that his expression had become more guarded. Yes. She’d definitely struck a nerve that time. 

“No, I don’t think she would,” Kagome murmured, seeing his pupils narrow to slits as his ear twitched and jaw clenched. 

“Yeah, well, whadda _you_ know about it anyway?” he chided, feeling Kagome tense between his legs, which in turn wounded him and his own heart with the knowledge that he’d scared her. What the hell was going on? Why did he _care_ so damn much? He calmed down then, seeing her do the same as his eyes said the faintest apology within them. 

A frustrated growl left him as he turned his gaze from her, gesturing to the straps on his shoulders. Wordlessly, she reached out and began fiddling with the straps on his shoulders to release the fitted piece of armor that covered his chest. Pulling it up and over his head, she placed it on the very obvious rack that housed it. 

Just as she was about to go back and ask how to get the lower half from his waist, she heard a rather distressed voice come from behind them, “How _dare_ you!” 

Peering over her shoulder, Kagome could see Kikyo making her way towards the two of them, “I-I’m sorry?” Confusion and shock flashed over her face as she suddenly felt the grip of Kikyo’s hand on her wrist, tugging her away from her place between Inuyasha’s legs. A soft yelp left her as she nearly tripped over her feet at the sudden force of motion. 

“Know your place!” There was very real anger in the older woman’s voice then, only to be replaced with a shriek of her own. With a tight grip of the hair at the base of her neck, Inuyasha had climbed to his feet and yanked her closer. Her head was forced to be craned upward, eyes wide at the sight of her lord and lover’s gaze peering down at her with the intent to hurt in order to gain her full attention.

“No, Kikyo. Know _yours_ ,” he snarled. Seeing how Kikyo had treated Kagome, it gave him a strong, overbearing need to act, to protect. Instinct had him peer towards the woman who had been pulled from him, her hand holding the wrist that Kikyo had gripped, making sure that she was alright. 

“My lord…” Kikyo whimpered as she gripped his suikan and swallowed, “You know it is my duty, and mine alone, to relieve you of your armour at day’s end.”

“No, that’s the duty you gave yourself, not one I gave you. I asked Kagome to help me; do you disagree with my decision?” The implications were laid very clearly in front of her, a reminder that she was not in a place of power. The only power she held was over the women he’d take in, and even then, Inuyasha had every right to interfere, should he choose. 

Kikyo ran her hands up to cup his neck, only to feel him grip her wrists with one hand and pull them from him, “Answer me, wench.” 

He hadn’t called her that word in years, not since the first year he’d taken her in all of those years ago. The older woman took in a deep inhale through her lungs out of the pure shock and betrayal at the realization that it seemed he was beginning to favour the newest woman who had joined them, “No. I don’t disagree,” she finally choked out, feeling him release the grip on her hair but kept one of her wrists.

“You’ll remember your place,” he growled before seeing Kikyo give a nod of acknowledgement. Relinquishing his grip from her completely, he turned his attention to Kagome, who seemed to be frozen in fear. A mixture of Kikyo’s actions and Inuyasha’s reaction had her both intimidated and dumbfounded. Reiko had been very clear that Kikyo was the favoured one of them; so what did that mean if Kagome _herself_ stepped out of line?

But she had already. A couple of times, if she was correct. Perhaps it wasn’t as brazen as Kikyo’s defiance, but Kagome had outright denied him of her body, the main reason she was there in the first place. He’d done the same with her, gripping her hair so she stayed in place, but the anger in his eyes wasn’t nearly as intense as how he looked to Kikyo then. It was almost as if he was protecting Kagome from her in some roundabout way and that gave Kagome the most diminutive piece of comfort. 

Flitting her gaze towards Kikyo, she could see a bone-chilling glare shot her way as the older woman made her way to her room, slamming the sliding door behind her. When she moved her attention towards Inuyasha, he startled her with how close he suddenly was, Kagome taking a step back out of instinct.

“You alright?” he asked, reaching a hand out to gingerly take the hand of which Kikyo had viciously gripped. Kagome had a fraction of a mind to snatch her hand away, but the way he took her hand was contrary to what she was used to, coming from him. It was almost careful. Hands that, for what she’s been told, would easily tear the throats from the neck of his enemies, pillage and absolutely decimate entire villages for the pursuit of power, held hers as if he were afraid to break her.

Kagome didn’t know how to answer his question. By all accounts, it should have been a resounding ‘no’. She was taken from the world she knew and thrust into one that was so foreign and terrifying that she was still unsure if it all was real. Yet, the touch of his hand had her questioning that answer, feeling him turn over her hand so it was palm up. Observing him wordlessly, he scanned her wrist to see the obvious redness that could just as easily turn to a bruise come morning. 

“It’s fine” she murmured after what felt like an eternity, despite the fact that it was a complete lie. Not only did she need to worry about keeping her lord master happy, but she also needed to maneuver her place within the hierarchy of his harem. 

That answer didn’t sit well with him, Inuyasha having heard the slight hesitation and deducing that it was a complete fib, “Bullshit,” he muttered, letting his gaze find hers.

“Why do you care?” Kagome challenged, feeling Inuyasha release his grip on her and take a step back. There it was, that same look of offense that he’d held when she made the comment about his mother, as if she’d taken a stab at his character. Silently, he turned away from her and walked to the armour rack, removing the last piece of his armor before placing it on the rack. 

In actuality, he didn’t really know himself.

“You can go,” he stated almost defeatedly, Kagome taking that opportunity and heading out the door of the bedroom in search of a vaster courtyard in hopes of finding fresh air, far away from what had happened.

* * *

The next few weeks had Kagome exposed to an aspect of her new reality that she always knew was there, but hadn’t truly seen or heard in real time. 

The first night she’d heard it had her mind reeling. The moans, whimpers and other crude sounds echoing into her room at night left her completely embarrassed. She’d never heard such lustful sounds, knowing that what happened outside of her room was typically kept between a husband and wife in the privacy of their home. To hear more than two people at a time, it had her blushing and tense from the lack of modesty.

The ebb and flow of sounds had come to a climax well into the night before it fell into silence. It would have been a perfect time for her to find sumber, but the sounds had her mind wandering to possible images. 

By the fifth time, she’d grown accustomed to the sounds somewhat, starting to be able to drown them out. However, she understood that Kei wasn’t joking when she said Kikyo was a ‘performer’. It was as if the woman wanted the entire castle to know that their lord had claimed her that night. Those nights would leave her with little to no sleep, no matter how _hard_ she tried. It was almost as though there was a pang in her stomach, making her angry for knowing that Kikyo exaggerated so greatly, and jealous that she was able to be the one to enjoy their lord master as she wished. 

But she had no reason to be jealous. She didn’t even want to be here and had made it extremely clear that she had no intention to give up her purity to their master anytime soon, if ever. It was _her own choice_. Still, a place within her heart told her that it should have been her in Kikyo’s stead. Reiko, Kei and Tamako had made their intentions clear when it came to their time spent with the warlord - it was purely business and pleasure. With Kikyo, it was obvious there were feelings involved.

_“Stop it, Kagome.”_

The scold was directed to herself, keeping her head placed against the futon face-down as her pillow was held over her head. Over and over again, she told herself that she had no reason to be jealous. She wasn’t there upon her own free will. Inuyasha wasn’t meant to be her _husband_ , something she had always desperately wanted from a young age. 

Hearing the climax come to an end, she breathed out a giant sigh of relief while thanking to whatever Kami heard her prayer. Sleep had not come to her easily, waking up before the sun rose and opening her bedroom door with the intent to sit out in the main courtyard. It had the perfect view to watch the sunrise and Kagome had meant to indulge in such a sight at some point. 

As quietly as she could, she slid the door open and stepped out, having her newly made, light green, linen yukata wrapped around her. Yes, silk was comfortable, but she’d still found it far too revealing for her liking. With bare feet, she padded into the main room, faintly seeing the figure of Inuyasha still asleep with Kikyo resting her head upon his chest, just as deep in slumber as he was. 

The sight had her gut wrenching, but she quickly closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, banishing the feeling as much as she could as she opened the main room’s door and slipped out. WIth her back turned, she was unable to see a crimson eye peek open, watching as she left. 

The hallway was darker than she thought it would be, the moon only giving her just enough light to see her hands in front of her, “A candle would have been a good idea, Kagome…” she murmured to herself as she let her hand drag across the wall as a guide. 

Even after a few weeks of living in the palace, she still hadn’t quite figured out the layout as a whole, especially when it came to not being able to see properly. Also, she typically had the other girls with her to lead the way, which meant Kagome simply just followed along. The only places she knew the way for definitively were the bath house, the courtyard and the throne room. Aside from that, she was practically clueless. 

Unbeknownst to her, Kagome was being stalked. Feet light as an experienced predator as he made his way down the hallway after her. Crouched to make sure he wasn’t seen, he stuck close to the wall, pressing his back against it as he reached corners, only to fluidly round it and follow after her. He was gathering far too much enjoyment out of this little game, finding the fact that she was oblivious and vulnerable only an encouragement to keep it going for as long as he could.

After a few minutes, Kagome realized she was lost within the maze-like hallways of the massive palace, not knowing how she got to where she was.

Or how to get back.

Turning around, she was met with two glowing, crimson eyes. Terror took over her, drawing in a deep breath with the intent to scream, only to feel a hand cover her mouth, the other cradling the back of her head to make sure she didn't pull away. Eyes were wide with shock and fear, not knowing who had their hands on her. Had she made a wrong turn and found herself in the hands of another powerful being that lived within the palace? Kagome hadn’t gotten to know all of the inhabitants yet, which meant that _anyone_ could have been lurking around the corner. 

“You wanna wake up the entire western wing?” 

That voice.

Familiar.

Inuyasha.

Kagome’s body relaxed some, brows furrowing out of annoyance as she lifted her hand to pull his hand from her mouth. They’d kept their distance from one another for a while, but had slowly started to find moments where they’d be left to themselves (partially because Inuyasha made sure it happened). The young woman couldn’t help but notice that his gaze would linger on her when he thought she wasn’t looking, or make it so he’d have some sort of excuse to touch her. An odd development came from their relationship, as Inuyasha seemed to treat her as more of a _friend_ than the others. Perhaps friend wasn’t the right word, but there was definitely a sense of comradery between them; enough for Kagome to speak somewhat freely to him without the fear of being punished. 

Relinquishing his grip, she wasted no time to viciously whisper, “You scared the life out of me! Why were you following me?!”

In the dark, she could see the small glint of a fang, which told her he was giving one of his infamous grins of amusement, “Had to make sure you weren’t escapin’,” he teased, knowing full well that she would have tried to make an escape by then; and, if this was her escape attempt, it was a fairly terrible one. 

“Well, I’m not!” Kagome countered, voice still a hissed whisper as her body began to come down from her initial shock, “So, you can go back to bed. I’m sure _Kikyo_ is wondering where you went,” she hadn’t intended for it to sound as if she was jealous, but the tiny hint of venom was laced within the other woman’s name. 

How could he possibly not let a smug smirk grace his lips at that? For the last few weeks, he’d been trying to get Kagome to show some sort of interest in him beyond their witty banter and bickering. Gently, he pinned her to the wall, placing both hands beside her head as he leaned over her, “You _jealous_ , Kagome?” Being so close to her, he didn’t need to see her to know that she was tense, feeling how she went rigid against him whenever he got too close without her invitation. Well, verbal invitation, at least. He could make out a faint hint of excitement that pooled between her thighs and Inuyasha took that as invitation enough. 

Sputtering, she tried to brush off his comment as something completely ludicrous. Her. Jealous? Hardly.

Then why the hesitation?

“O-Of course not!” It was forced out with some effort, but once it was, she was able to relax, arms folding across her chest, “In fact, _she’s_ the reason I can’t sleep,” she added before lowering her voice to an annoyed mutter, “Might have mistaken it for a banshee, if I didn’t know any better.”

In the darkness, she heard a slight scoff, followed by the sensation of his presence getting closer. With the slightest amount of light from outside, she could see his face right close to hers, crimson eyes showing a sense of challenge, “How d’you know you aren’t the same?” he teased, voice low and husky. Goosebumps formed up the young woman’s spine, focusing on his gaze as a point to anchor but tried her best to keep her defenses up.

“Just because I’m- y’know what? I don’t even need to explain it to you,” she argued while placing her hands on his chest with the intent to move him away. The touch of his bare skin startled her, hands retreating as if he’d burned her. He hadn’t bothered to get fully dressed when he’d left the room, though had enough decency to slide on his hakama. 

“Where were you plannin’ to go, anyway? All that’s down this hall is the armory.”

Those words told Kagome that she’d been going the complete opposite direction that she’d planned to. Releasing a heavy sigh, she let her head fall back against the wall, “I meant to go to the main courtyard,” she whined, embarrassed with herself that she’d gotten so lost, “I thought I’d know the way by heart, by now.”

“So you thought you could get there while fumbling through the castle...in the dark?” Even in the basically pitch blackness, she could see the incredulous look he gave her.

“I would have brought a candle, but I didn’t want to wake anyone else up. I was being _courteous_. You should try it sometime,” she chided, hearing the man before her give a low growl. She’d come to understand them over the last month or so, managing to read through the nuances of them. The one he just gave her had no real threat behind it, just a certain annoyance towards her and the ‘mouthiness’ that he said she possessed.

Pushing himself off the wall, gripped her wrist and began leading her in a seemingly random direction, “Hey! Where are you taking me?” she asked, trying to snatch her hand from him, but knew it was no use. 

“I’m bein’ _courteous_ and takin’ you to the courtyard,” he countered, though it hardly sounded like he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart and more so to prove a point. Kagome was being practically dragged by him, taking her free hand to try and pry his fingers from her wrist. The strength he held just in his hand felt like she had iron cuffs around her, completely encased and inescapable.

“You can do that without dragging me there!” she snapped, before feeling him tug her just that much harder so she was beside him. A yelp left her at that, only to feel him release her but wrap an arm around her shoulder to pull her close to his side, “What’re you doing?” she asked as she suddenly felt the warmth of his flesh paired with the hardness of his muscles beneath it.

“You almost ran into a wall, stupid,” he stated bluntly, “Just stay close to me. You obviously can’t see anything.” With that, she relaxed against him some, though wrapped her arms around herself, partially out of the sudden embarrassment of being so close to him but also out of the need to keep her desire to _touch_ him at bay.

Upon reaching the main courtyard, Kagome could see much better. The moon was almost at its fullest and illuminating the foliage and whimsical pathways lined with stunning flora. The grip on her loosened enough for her to take a step away from him, “Thanks,” she offered genuinely, even gracing him with a small smile while she peered up at him, “I was going to watch the sunrise,” she paused, suddenly becoming shy about what she was about to ask him, “Did you want to stay and watch with me?”

The question struck Inuyasha as odd, as he’d seen countless sunrises and they’d never been something spectacular to him. Yet, when he asked, all he could do was give her a curt nod of agreement and was he ever glad he had. The smile he received as payment had his chest radiating with warmth, watching as she turned and began to make her way down one of the paths. 

Following behind her, he noticed she was taking them to an area that looked out over the entire city and beyond. Taking a moment, he scanned the area, taking in the moment as his feet followed behind her. He was often up before the sun came up, which meant that sunrises had become his norm; yet, rarely did he get to simply slow down and allow himself to truly be in the moment. When he looked ahead, he could see Kagome having stopped, peering over her shoulder as if she was waiting for him, “Over here,” she gestured towards the flattened patch on the very edge of the look out. 

Catching up with her, the strongest desire to reach out and take her hand came over him, but refused to give into it. He’d come to realize that he needed Kagome to come to him, should he ever want to have her as more than what they were. Bankotsu had discovered that Kagome hadn’t been claimed by their master and had asked Inuyasha why he kept her around - the only answer he gave was that it was complicated. That statement was far from a lie.

When they stopped, Kagome stood with her hands collapsed in front of her, looking out over the tree line with a sense of awe. The man beside her held all of the landscape in front of her in the palm of his hand, having conquered and claimed it over the last few decades, “This is all yours, huh…” she mused, unmoving. 

“Yeah,” he mused back, letting it sink in. If it had been anyone else, he would have held much more bravado in his answer, or perhaps brush it off as if it weren’t _enough_. 

Standing with her then, it really sunk in how much he’d accomplished, regardless of the fact it didn’t leave him satiated when it came to his need for _more_. He knew with Kagome he could be vulnerable, even though she didn’t necessarily feel the same towards him, “And it’s not enough?”

The question had the warlord jerking his head towards her while having half a mind to chew her out for asking such a foolish question. All of those thoughts vanished when he saw her looking up at him with questioning eyes. Instead, he simply furrowed his brows and shook his head, “No.”

“What will be?” she asked genuinely, keeping her attention towards him with those mahogany eyes that he knew he could get lost in if he let himself. Turning towards her completely, he felt himself losing his resolve as he reached a hand out to gently play with a rogue strand of her hair. Kagome swallowed back the desire to back away and allowed herself to lean into the need to be touched by him. Slowly, she turned her body towards him. Like the moon to the tide of the sea, she felt drawn towards him. 

The gentle touch in his hair moved to her chin, taking a claw-tipped finger to gently tip it upward, “I don’t know,” he murmured, leaning his head closer to hers with the intent to finally have at least a taste of what she could offer him. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, but sensed very little fear as it was overcome with excitement. 

With a sudden surge of boldness, Kagome let her hand lift to gently hold his wrist as if to tell him not to move it, “My lord…” 

It all came to a head, all of the denial and restraint that she had been trying to keep hold of the last few weeks, dissolving into nothing but the feelings of attraction and care that had somehow slithered their way into her heart. 

“Kagome…” he replied with a low hush, feeling the heat of her breath against his lips as he inched closer and closer. 

Their lips brushed against one another gently, Kagome’s shy and hesitant with Inuyasha matching her to the best of his ability. Everything inside of him wanted to dive head first into everything about her, the taste of her lips causing a burst of electricity coursing through him. It was unlike anything he’d experienced before, enveloping every fibre of his being and encasing around his heart. No woman had made him feel so many things at once with such a simple kiss - he wanted more.

Her first kiss and from a man she knew she’d need to share, should she desire more. It pained her to know that, but there was no part within her that wanted to stop. She could feel his hand move to cup her cheek, pulling her closer as his other hand wrapped around her waist to press her against him. With both hands moved to his chest, she felt his tongue flick against her lower lip, waiting for entry. A moment of hesitation was all it took for her to open her mouth and let him in. The low growl that came from him made her happy that she had. 

The taste of her was divine like he was drinking some sort of forbidden wine. Pushing against her, he let his tongue brush against her own, causing Kagome to release a rather demure whimper that had Inuyasha tempted to drag her back to his chambers and squeeze every sound from her that he could. 

They’d been so enraptured by their kiss that they both missed the rising of the sun, simply allowing each other to explore the taste of one another. 

Kagome’s hands slipped up his chest to rest on his shoulders, prepared to gather the courage to cup his neck to get better leverage against him. 

“My lord!”

The shout had Inuyasha reluctantly pulling from Kagome and snapping his head towards whoever called him, prepared to gut the sorry sod who did so. 

“A rogue clan is trying to take over the southern region; they’ve broken through our defenses,” the guard’s words were spoken through heavy breaths, obviously having sprinted in search of the man he was looking for. 

Inuyasha’s jaw clenched, nodding in understanding, “Tell Bankotsu to rally the seven, I’ll be there soon,” he commanded, seeing the guard bow out of respect before turning and running back into the palace. Turning his attention back to Kagome, she hadn’t moved her hands but he could see that flush of bashfulness that stained her cheeks, “We’ll finish this when I return,” he murmured, giving her one more gentle kiss that was easily returned before relinquishing his hold on her and making his way back inside.

It left Kagome in the courtyard on her own, alone to get lost in her thoughts of what has just happened.

And how she wanted it to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon for them to be kissing? I DON'T CARE I NEEDED IT OKAY!


	3. Exploration

With urgency, he entered his chambers, seeing all the other girls up and eating their breakfast as he brushed past them to dress. No prompt was given, but Kikyo had climbed to her feet and made her way towards him with his armor. Yet, before she could get close enough, Inuyasha’s head snapped to peer over his shoulder, shooting her a look of warning to stay away, “No time,” he snarled as he tied his first obi. Kikyo took a step back, startled by his sudden aggression, but could tell that there were more pressing matters at hand. 

WIth a swift hand, he was fully dressed, armor tied to his shoulders and sword placed within the second obi. Pulling his hair up into a ponytail, he tied it with a ribbon as he made his way towards the exit.

“My lord!” Kikyo called as he passed her, halfway to the door by the time he halted. He knew why she’d stopped him, highly irritated by her assumption even though it was beyond warranted. Letting his arms fall to his sides he allowed himself to turn so his side was facing her, inviting her to take what she wanted from him but making no effort to go to her. Offering a smile, Kikyo briskly made her way over to him, getting close enough to push up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. 

It wasn’t nearly as languid and it normally was, Inuyasha seeming to want to end it early as he pulled away. The taste of her was dull in comparison to what he’d just experienced with Kagome. There was no contest when it came to which he preferred; whether it was because Kagome was new was up for debate, though it was clear that the new girl had a hold on him that none of the others had.

Kikyo’s caramel gaze looked at him with confusion and insult, brows furrowed to further emphasize her feelings. It was not the time to press or question him, as it seemed he was eager to leave. Still, she did as she always had, “Come back to  _ me _ .” It was a selfish request Inuyasha always fulfilled - this time would be no different. 

Giving a stiff nod, he pulled from her wordlessly to continue his way towards the threshold. Turning his gaze to the doorway, Inuyasha could see the woman he’d just indulged in, albeit rather tamely. The expression on his face shifted, Kei noticing the change as she tried to keep her intense amusement to herself. Instead of being asked to stop, Inuyasha willingly halted beside Kagome.

Before he’d found his place beside her, Kagome could see the kiss shared between Inuyasha and his supposed favoured woman. For a moment, her gut wrenched at the sight, hurt and jealousy rearing their heads; he’d just shared a kiss with her, was that not enough? As quickly as they came, she pushed them down with logic and reason. There wasn’t much more she could expect from a man who shared himself with five women, let alone one.

The look her lord gave once gazing upon her told Kagome that he was pleased to see her once more before he left. That in and of itself had her giving him a gentle smile, unable to keep it from him even if she wanted to. The gentle touch of his clawed hand on her chin tilted her face upward, allowing him to lean close enough for their lips to brush. Nothing got passed his sense of smell, having noticed the sour scent of jealousy that didn’t necessarily linger, but it was enough for him to give her a playful smirk, “You  _ are _ jealous,” he breathed against her lips, letting his gaze flicker towards Kikyo, noticing the masked fury that hid behind her gaze. No sooner did he look back to Kagome, his thumb brushing her lower lip affectionately. Unable to help himself, Inuyasha closed the gap between them, pressing a slow, languid kiss to her lips with Kagome happily returning it. 

It lasted for a few moments, his tongue managing to gain entry and taste more of her before he broke away. With a half-lidded gaze, Kagome kept her face close to his, hoping to have more but only hearing the purr of his voice. 

“Be good.” 

Nodding, she felt him give her one more chaste kiss before pulling away from her completely and starting his path towards the front gates. It left Kagome in the doorway, watching him leave until he rounded a corner. 

The stature of Kikyo standing right in front of her startled her when the younger woman had turned her head with the intention to walk inside. Eyes wide, Kagome instinctively took a step back to create space between the two of them, only to see Kikyo continue to stare her down, as if she was silently threatening her. 

What Inuyasha had just done, he’d never done with any of the other girls. The way he looked at her before claiming the lips of the woman across from her, he must have known that it would cause a reaction. With a bone-chilling glare, Kikyo tilted her head with upper lip curled in a sneer, “It seems you still don’t know your place,” the low alto of her timbre held a grit within it.

Kagome’s brows furrowed, head pulling back slightly out of insult and confusion, “My place is where our ‘lord’ wants me, not you,” she argued, arms crossing her chest as she returned the glare the older woman was shooting her way. 

The two women had little to do with one another if they could help it, keeping their distances with Kagome letting Kikyo carry on whatever duties she’d claimed for herself. For the last few weeks, Kagome had never openly sought Inuyasha’s attention for the reason of not wanting to become attached as well as keeping it clear that she knew what the ranking was between the girls. Yet, with Kikyo standing before her, trying to give her orders in lieu of their lord due to his absence, Kagome wasn’t about to stand for it. 

Both women didn’t know how long their lord would be gone for, which meant Kagome was not about to let herself get walked all over for the entirety of his absence. 

A tension hung over their heads like a heavy cloud prepared to release a downpour, Kagome and Kikyo staring each other down as if waiting for the other to give in and look away. Kei, Reiko and Tamako could feel the discomfort build, looking at one another before all of them found their attention on the other two women (who looked rather similar once standing side by side) shooting daggers at one another. 

“Our lord has put me in charge in his absence, as he always has,” Kikyo countered, receiving a skeptical gaze from the woman across from her. Kagome felt as though, just like most other duties, Kikyo had assigned them to  _ herself  _ on her own accord. In her peripheral vision, Kagome could see the other three girls looking at them with great anticipation, apparently, they expected the interaction to end in a rather scenic manner. 

“Kikyo-” Kagome began with a rather pointed tone, “I don’t wanna fight with you. Just leave me alone and I’ll do the same for you.” 

Kikyo’s head jolted back, looking at Kagome with  _ great  _ insult etched into her features. A part of her wanted to lash out, pull the girl’s hair and make her listen, but she had grown in maturity over her time with their dear master. Letting her expression fall into cold neutrality, Kikyo eyed Kagome up and down before wordlessly walking past her and down the hall.

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, Kagome let her arms fall to her sides while finally walking further into the warlord’s chambers. For a split second, she was sure Kikyo was about to raise a hand to her, prepared to fight back if she did. Apparently, the other three thought the same thing, looking at Kagome with wide eyes as they remained huddled against one another, bracing for impact. 

Giving the girls a knowing look, she moved to join them at the table, sitting beside Tamako and Kei. Their eyes all followed her before simply just staring at her, blinking a few times while they waited for Kagome to speak. Unsure of what they wanted, Kagome tensed, pulling her shoulders to her ears as she rested her hands in her lap, “What?”

“That kiss!” Reiko bluntly spoke, “You kissed him!”

“No,  _ he  _ kissed  _ her _ ,” Kei corrected, offering a rather sly grin, “Much longer than Kikyo, I might add.” 

“Her face was priceless,” Tamako chimed in, snickering quietly in amusement.

“As was his,” Kei added, “The way he looked at you, Kagome. I don’t think I’ve  _ ever  _ seen him in that light before.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked, tone nervous and bashful as she remained attempting to keep herself small. She had no idea that Inuyasha would still be in the room, let alone kiss her so openly and intentionally in front of Kikyo. 

“His face almost lit up - it was kind of terrifying,” Kei teased out of pure amusement.

Reiko leaned closer to Kagome from beside Tamako, offering a playful smirk, “The way he looked at Kikyo first - he  _ knew  _ what he was doing,” she kept her voice low, in case  _ someone  _ decided to walk through the door. Kagome gripped the linen of her yukata, toying with a hem of it while she tried to push down the rising heat in her cheeks. 

It was all so much so fast, though she knew that the rest of the girls had moved at a much more rapid pace with Inuyasha than she did. There were new emotions that flowed through her, very real jealousy being one of them, alongside the new affection she held towards their lord, “I didn’t know he was going to do that,” she admitted earnestly.

“Was that your first kiss?” Tamako asked rather giddily. Kagome shook her head, trying to keep the smile from her face and failing miserably.

Why didn’t it feel odd to talk about such things with women who had more access to him than she ever had? It felt like when she and Sango would gossip about boys in the village, trying to get the inside scoop of each other’s crushes. They’d been able to feel him on top of them, feel his lips run over their curves and bring them to their end. So, why didn’t she feel threatened by them, but harbour such deep jealousy towards Kikyo? 

“He came out to the main courtyard with me and we kissed there before he came back here,” Kagome explained, keeping her lips from smiling too wide, but failing miserably. 

Reiko reached over both Kagome and Tamako to smack Kei’s arm, “See? I  _ told  _ you she was his new favourite.” 

“I never said she wasn’t!” Kei defended, “I just thought it was odd that he let her get away with so much.” 

“I get away with things?” Kagome repeated though she knew what they were talking about. She’d noticed from the start, how he’d punished Kikyo much more harshly than she, even though her offense was subjectively worse. 

Reiko gave her an incredulous look, one that was asking her if she was serious, “The way you speak to him. If any of us tried that, we would be booted from his bed  _ permanently _ .”

“Or worse,” Kei muttered, causing Kagome’s face to become overcome with shock and concern.

Surely he never lay a hand on them worse than he had with her? Relaxing some, she looked to Kei with questioning, “He’s never harmed you though, has he?”

All of the girls looked at her with genuine shock, “No. Never,” Tamako stated, “I mean...unless you count the marks he leaves behind after a night shared in his bed.”

“But those are hardly unwelcome,” Reiko chirped, offering Kagome a cheeky grin and a playful wink. Confusion fell over the youngest woman’s face, not quite sure what to make of that statement; could bruises be pleasurable? Reiko noticed Kagome’s expression before placing a hand on her shoulder, “You’ll understand when he claims you properly. Pain can be quite pleasurable, in the throes of passion.”

A part of Kagome believed that, recalling how her excitement spiked involuntarily on her first day, when her master pinned her to the wall and tugged her hair. It confused and terrified her, but what Reiko mentioned made her realize that perhaps it wasn’t as uncommon as she’d let herself believe. 

“How long is he normally gone for?” Kagome asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

Tamako shrugged, leaning back on one of her hands as the other reached out to play with a stray hair that fell out of place on Kagome’s head, “Depends on where he’s gone and what he’s gone for. Judging from his urgency, I would think a couple of days to a week,” she offered, Kei nodding agreement, “But, he can sometimes be gone for a month or so, especially if he’s trying to cover new ground.”

“A month?” A thought flashed through Kagome’s head - a possibility to escape, perhaps? The thought was swiftly dashed at the reminder of his words; she didn’t want to put her friends and family in danger. That’s what she told herself, at least. Burrowed deep in the back of her head, she pushed aside the thought of not wanting to leave for her own selfish reasons.

“Oh yeah. Kikyo had mentioned once he was gone for three or four moons at one point,” Kei confirmed as she climbed to her feet, stretching her torso from one side to the other with a hum, “I’m going to get some fresh air. Tamako, Reiko, would you care to join me?”

Reiko shook her head, “I’m going to finish up on some sewing,” she stated, herself and Kagome watching as Tamako climbed to her feet.

“I’ll come!” 

Watching the two women walk off, Reiko shook her head with an amused smirk and a roll of her eyes, “Didn’t want to be the third wheel for those two,” she murmured while giving Kagome a side-glance. As innocent as Kagome was, she knew that Reiko meant. 

Eyes widening, her attention fell to the door before snapping back to Reiko, “Kei and Tamako?” Kagome asked in a hushed whisper, disbelief plastered all over her face to the point that the other woman couldn’t help but let off a soft laugh.

“Oh yes, little bird. They’ve been inseparable since Tamako joined us - our master knows,” she explained casually, “He doesn’t care, so long as they know he’s  _ always  _ first priority,” a slight shrug then.

Relationships between two women or two men were frowned upon in simple village life, though Kagome had never really understood it. Perhaps she was more progressive than most, but she didn’t fully understand how it could affect anyone but the two people involved. It baffled her to no end, but was relieved to know that their master seemed to hold a similar belief. 

“I’m glad they feel safe enough to do that here,” Kagome murmured with a genuine nod, “I fear they wouldn’t be so lucky outside of the palace,” she added honestly, seeing Reiko nod in agreement. 

Wanting to change the subject, Kagome released a heavy sigh, gently smacking her hands against her lap before climbing to her feet, “Well, I think I’m going to go to the library. Tamako mentioned there’s one in the eastern wing.” 

“I’ll join you!” Reiko chirped, climbing to her feet, “You’ll probably need help finding it, anyways,” she teased with Kagome giving off a giggle and nod of confirmation.

* * *

An entire village completely ransacked, burnt to the ground by a pack of rogue demons that wished to claim the land for themselves. Inuyasha stood at the entrance of the village ruins, standing completely still as his eyes scanned the carnage that wasn’t left by himself. He could smell their stench over every last piece of rubble that was strewn in front of himself and the small army that stood behind him. Since it had seemed to have been a rogue pack, and not one of his known rivals, he didn’t think he needed more than a hundred men. 

He could smell some human blood, but not as much as he’d expected, which meant that the guards he’d put in place did their job by getting as many people away as possible. Where they’d been taken, Inuyasha could only assume it was to the village over, which wasn’t too far from where the one they stood in.

Perhaps it wasn’t necessary for him to attend such a menial battle, but Inuyasha never missed the opportunity for a fight. The rage and power he felt in the midst of a fierce fight was addictive and tempting, regardless of the repercussions that came afterward. It made him feel something, and each fight needed to be more and more intense for him to get that same sensation again. 

There was no need to pick up on the demon’s trails, ear twitching at the sound of rumbling coming from the treeline just at the other end of the small village. A low growl rumbled in the warlord’s chest, blue and crimson seeing a swarm of an assortment of demons break through the wilderness and make their way towards himself and his men. 

Pathetic.

Pulling Tessaiga from its sheath, the fang grew in size before resting it on his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. There was a nonchalant air to him as he stood there, free arm simply hanging at his side as he watched the swarm gnarl and snap towards him. If the village hadn’t been in complete ruin, he perhaps would have been a little more careful, but with the damage already done, he allowed himself to be reckless. 

Bankotsu remained on horseback, his six brothers on either side of him as he simply sat back and watched. If that was the entirety of the threat, he knew there was no reason for him to even think about making an effort, “Get ready to turn right back around, boys,” he stated, hearing a chorus of snickers and chuckles coming from behind him. Inuyasha even let a smirk pull at his lips himself. 

When the pack of demons began to come nearer, Inuyasha dropped Tessaiga from his shoulder before gripping its hilt with both hands and holding it by his left hip. With immense speed, Inuyasha darted towards his target, lifting the sword up and over his shoulder before spinning to gain momentum and bringing the blade down against the ground with a vicious roar. When Tessaiga made contact with the ground, it shot out four huge, intense flames of energy, searing the ground below them as they swiftly crawled towards their destination. 

With a bright, blinding light, a chorus of shrieking demons filled the air, watching as they seemed to dissolve into nothing from the pure power of the sword’s power. 

The energy dissipated, leaving behind four large cracks in the ground as the remains of the demons fell to the ground. Grinning to himself, he lifted Tessaiga and rested it on his shoulder once again, standing as if admiring his handiwork. Both ears turned back towards his men, hearing their cheers and hollers of amusement and victory. 

Though he could see the debris littered throughout the ground, something felt off. That wasn’t all of them, he knew that for sure. There was something behind those demons, as it wasn’t typical of different types of demons to congregate. Clenching his jaw, he snapped his head to the ground at the sound of the ground rumbling beneath him. 

Just in time to react, Inuyasha jumped up into the air as a giant humanoid centipede demon burst from the ground. 

“Half-breed!” it shrieked as it continued to bring its monstrous length from the hard ground it had burrowed through, “Your rule is  _ over! _ ” 

“Heh! You think I’d ever lose to a bug?! Think a-” Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga above his head before bringing it down with the aim to cut the demon in half, “- _ gain! _ ” 

He miscalculated, missing the head and getting the demon in one of its three shoulders. A blood-curdling scream left the centipede, retaliating by whipping the end of its body against the hanyou warlord. The force had him shooting straight up in the air with a grunt, only to feel a pair of fangs grip his forearm, the one that held Tessaiga. A searing noise was heard as the demon’s poison seemed to melt away at Inuyasha’s flesh.

That grunt was replaced by a yelp, using his free hand to grab some of the blood that fell from the open wound and take a swipe towards the demon’s skull, “ _ Blades of blood! _ ” The shreds of crimson energy hit against the demon’s head, slicing it into pieces and relinquishing its grip from Inuyasha’s forearm. 

Now free, he felt himself starting to plummet towards the ground only to maneuver his body so he landed on his feet in a kneeling position. Watching the demon collapse to the ground, unmoving and very much deceased, he tried to ignore the very intense burning that continued surging throughout his arm

“Dammit,” he growled, hearing the sound of some of his men rushing to his side.

“My lord!” Bankotsu called, dismounting and making his way over his leader. A large portion of his flesh looked as though someone had branded him, deep and spreading outwards. He could see the discomfort on Inuyasha’s face, lips curled back and nose scrunched with the attempt to keep himself from groaning, “Mukotsu!” Bankotsu shouted, peering over his shoulder and watching as the short, toad-like man dismounted and began running over.

When he was close enough, Mukotsu inspected the wound; as a master of poisons, he was able to pinpoint just what his master needed. Turning his torso, he rummaged around in the satchel he had hanging over his shoulder before pulling out a small vial of yellow-tinted liquid, “This will nullify the poison, my lord. It will sting quite a bit.”

“I don’t care, just fix it,” Inuyasha growled, pain radiating from his voice through gritted teeth.

Bankotsu held Inuyasha’s arm still, watching as Mukotsu popped the vial open and tilted it to let a few drops hit the skin. A loud roar echoed from the warlord, arm attempting to jerk away but Bankotsu managed to hold his ground, “ _ Fuck! _ ” he snarled, his free hand gripping his opposite bicep and digging his claws in enough to break the skin in an attempt to distribute the pain.

The searing stopped, though the wound remained, a raw crater in the center of his forearm. The ridges of the wound were black, the center red, raw and inflamed - it would take a day or two for him to fully heal. 

Thankfully, they were only a day’s ride away from the palace, which meant he would most likely be fully healed once they got back.

Mukotsu grabbed a bandage, wrapping it around the wound and tying it off, if only to ensure that no dirt or debris found its way inside. Though it would likely not cause infection within Inuyasha, the pain would still linger.

“We’ll set up camp come nightfall,” Inuyasha stated as Mukotsu wrapped the bandage, looking at Bankotsu with authority, despite the searing stinging in his arm, “I want to get back to the palace as quickly as possible.” 

The thought of Kagome’s lips and the promise for more called him back.

It woke her, the sound of the sliding door to her room that was highly unexpected. Mahogany eyes blinked open, seeing a familiar figure standing in the doorway, face illuminated by the candle he held to offer some light. She could see that he was shirtless and dressed only in his hakama, his obi loosened and waistband slack. The sight had Kagome swallowing some, propping herself up on her elbows before maneuvering to her knees, sitting back on her heels.

“My lord,” she called gently, “You’re back already...” Kagome breathed, watching as he closed the sliding door behind him. After setting the candle in the mount on the wall, Inuyasha wordlessly made his way towards her. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest, jumping into her throat as he knelt in front of her with crimson eyes looking upon her as if he wished to completely devour her.

She loved it.

Heat pooled between her thighs as she felt him tug at the obi of her yukata, remaining still and allowing him to take the lead, “I couldn’t stay away,” he murmured, keeping his gaze on her face as the yukata opened and simply hung from her body loosely, exposing her cleavage to her core. Pushing the fabric from her shoulders, Inuyasha finally let his gaze fall to her bare body presented in front of him. 

Kagome tensed at the intensity of his gaze, watching as he let one of his hands run up the curve of her waist and beneath her breast. Cupping it, Kagome drew in a sharp breath before releasing it with a whimper. It seemed her lord appreciated that sound, glancing up towards her with a pleased smirk on his face, one elongated fang hanging over his lower lip. Then his thumb brushed over her nipple and that whimper was followed by a soft shriek that had her lifting her arms in an attempt to hide herself. 

The growl he gave shot straight to her core, hot and wet with yearning, “Don’t hide yourself from me, wench,” he commanded before slowly crawling forward, causing Kagome to eventually end up on her back with him on top of her. She was no match for his strength, feeling him pull her arms from her chest and pinning them above her head with one hand, “I’m gonna claim you like I should’ve the first day you were given to me.”

It was a promise sealed with a bruising kiss pressed against her lips, causing Kagome to moan into his mouth, tasting his tongue and relishing in it. Her hips pushed upward, his own having settled between her and pushing back against her with a low groan. 

His lips placed themselves against her neck, nipping against her pulse point as he reached between them to push down his hakama enough for her to feel the hardness of him against her core. Every moan was drawn out from her at the sensation of pressure against her wet heat, “Please…” she whispered, feeling the head of him press against her opening.

“Mine,” he growled against her neck. Lining himself up, he thrust his hips forward and-

A deep gasp as her eyes shot open, breathing heavily and feeling as if her entire body was on fire. Mouth hung open with the attempt to draw in as much air as she possibly could with the aim to calm down her racing heart. 

She was alone and fully dressed.

A dream.

It was just a dream.

None of it was real aside from the very intense pulsing between her legs, “Gods…” she breathed, remaining on her back as she looked up into the pitch darkness of her room. It felt so real and so  _ fucking  _ good. 

Lifting her hand, she placed it on her chest over her heart, as if trying to calm it. It continued to pound behind her ribcage, reminding her that her core had become hot with need. She’d never had a dream like that before, so vivid and filled with sexual desire that it affected her waking reality. An unexplainable need overcame her, the desire to feel more than the simple beating of her heart and searing, uncomfortable heat between her thighs. Primal in instinct, her body told her that discomfort needed to be relieved. 

Biting down on her lower lip, she took that same hand and tentatively ran it down between her breasts and over her sternum. She’d never explored her body, not in the ways that a woman her age perhaps should have, even if it were frowned upon. 

Fingers drew over her stomach, tempted to pull at her obi and free her body from the restrictive fabric to cool herself down. Her conscience forbade her, telling her that she was already doing something she shouldn’t and to not push it any farther than that. 

The path continued, hand running over her pelvis as she spread her legs and bent them at the knee so her feet lay flat against the floor. She could feel the coarseness of the curls and then-

“Nuh!” she gasped, back arching as her fingers ran over the bundle of nerves at the top of her core. The jolt of electricity that shot through her spine caused her to clench her walls, as if begging to be filled. Releasing a ragged breath, she ran her fingers farther down, feeling her opening and how it completely soaked her fingers. A whimper left her at that, knowing enough that it meant she was preparing to be penetrated. Fuck, did she ever want to feel full. 

Testing the waters, she pushed a finger inside of herself, shocked at how tight but soft it felt. It didn’t do as much as when she pressed against that one harder spot at the top of her core, but she could imagine just how good it could feel if she was stretched around something much larger than her finger. Pulling her finger from herself, Kagome brought the slick upward to the spot that had her jolting once again, “Oh gods…” she breathed, running her fingers over it back and forth as an unfamiliar sensation built right above where she touched. 

The image of his body over her, lips pressing searing kisses to her neck as he pressed himself within her over and over again, urged her fingers to move at a quicker pace. The memory of his groaning sounds of pleasure, though this time they would be brought out by her, fueled that speed and had that coil tightening more and more. She was mindful that the walls were somewhat thin, keeping her lip between her teeth as she pushed her hips into her own quickening hand. 

Suddenly, Kagome felt a full-body rush that burst outward from her core, gasping in before releasing a ragged breath, “Inuyasha...” it was a high-pitched whimper as her body tensed. 

Her first orgasm and it was at the thought of  _ him _ .

A few more waves crashed over her, body jolting before she relaxed against the futon, hand in its same place between her thighs as realization sank in. 

She expected to feel dirty, impure and tainted - she was  _ supposed  _ to feel that way. 

But she didn’t.

Pulling her hand from between her legs, she could feel the wetness on her fingertips and crudely wiped it on the blanket that she’d tossed aside in her sleep. Her body felt boneless almost as she rolled onto her side, grinning to herself as the flush of heat remained on her cheeks. 

She was embarrassed at herself, sure, but it felt so good that she couldn’t fathom it being enough for her not to think about doing it again. 

Perhaps tomorrow night, and not with her  _ own _ hand.

* * *

The poison had done more damage than anyone had originally thought, the wound still not completely healed by the time Inuyasha and his men entered the palace gates. It wasn’t as though anyone who wasn’t there would notice, the bandaged arm hidden by the billowing sleeve of the fire rat suikan he wore. The rest of his men made their way to the stables, leaving Inuyasha to bound up the steps to the palace on his own. Eagerness encouraged each one of his steps, already attempting to find the familiar scent that he’d found himself missing throughout his time away. 

He  _ never _ missed anyone. At least, not in the way that he missed Kagome. 

Did he miss the warmth of a woman? Of course. But only in the most primal sense, rarely with any sort of human emotion. 

With Kagome, he found himself yearning for more than just her lips, more than her body. He missed her voice, her smile, the way she’d bicker with him. It touched deeper than his gut and reached up into his chest, to his heart. 

As much as that feeling excited him, it also frightened him. 

Watching the palace doors open for him as his guards acknowledged him with his title and a bow, Inuyasha peered over to where he knew the main courtyard was. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see if Kagome was there, but the memory of their last meeting had him envisioning that she was.

Changing his attention to the inside of the palace, he stepped through the threshold to be greeted by Myouga jumping onto his nose with jubilation, “Master Inuyasha! I am so pleased to see you’ve returned unharmed!” The slight sting of Myouga sucking his blood had the warlord lifting his hand to smack the flea demon from his face. Myouga released a yelp before falling into the palm of the hand that smacked him.

The flea demon had been at his side since before he could remember, some sort of generational advisor that his father had appointed to him. As cowardly the flea was, as much of a nuisance the warlord could find him, Inuyasha held respect for the tiny demon and took his word into account more than most. 

Most still wasn’t all that much.

“I’m in no mood, Myouga,” he growled, only to see his advisor climb to his feet and brush himself off, “What is it?” 

“Lady Kikyo-”

“Kikyo,” he corrected, as the title of lady had never been bestowed upon her by himself. Seemed as though Kikyo still continued stepping over her boundaries of what he’d set for himself and his kingdom. 

Myouga jumped from Inuyasha’s palm then, landing on his shoulder as the warlord began to make his way to his chambers, prepared to relieve himself of his armor and enjoy the bathhouse.

“Uhm, yes. Apologies,” the flea demon bowed with emphasis, “Kikyo has been causing some unrest as of late.”

“Unrest?” Inuyasha repeated, brow cocked with annoyance, “Whadya mean, Myouga? Spit it out.”

Myouga didn’t seem too frantic, taking a seat on his master’s shoulder cross-legged, “Between the girls.”

There it was.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath before releasing it quickly in a huff; it was a typical pattern for Kikyo to try and assert her dominance while he was away. He held suspicion that Kagome was unwilling to comply with Kikyo’s demands. Those suspicions were deemed valid as Myouga spoke, “Specifically between Kagome and Kikyo.”

“I’m not surprised,” Inuyasha stated rather casually, “Kagome argues with  _ me  _ when I say somethin’ she doesn’t like.”

Myouga had witnessed that first hand, how the young woman would sometimes get right up in his master’s face and the flea demon held his breath in waiting for Inuyasha to deal some sort of punishment. But it never came. Inuyasha would just simply match her energy, shouting back at her and getting in her face with his argument. An anomaly, as the advisor had seen Inuyasha snap his jaw at the other girls if they defied him at any capacity.

_ “Could she be...?” _ Myouga had thought to himself when he came to an understanding that Kagome was not like the others.

“Yes, well,” Myouga began, “It seems this morning was when it had all come to ahead. Kagome has been nowhere to be found since.”

Inuyasha halted, eyes wide as he snapped his head towards Myouga, “ _ What? _ ” the word left him sharply, ending bluntly to portray that he wanted the answer instantly.

Myouga flinched, startled by his master’s sudden aggression as he began sputtering, “Uh-I-well, she-” he flea tried to explain, only to lose all of his words as Inuyasha continued to stare him down, “Reiko mentioned that she said something about fresh air.”

A growl left Inuyasha then, “Stupid wench,” he muttered, turning his attention forward before picking up the pace towards the same destination he had at the start. At that moment, Myouga wasn’t sure if he meant to aim that comment towards Kikyo or Kagome.

“I’ll take my leave,” the flea demon stated before hopping off Inuyasha’s shoulder and began making his way down the hall in the opposite direction.

Reaching the door to his chambers, Inuyasha slid it open to be welcomed by the overwhelming scent of anger and irritation. His own annoyance added to the mix at the sight of only four girls halting their actions to turn their attention towards him, the one he  _ wanted  _ nowhere to be seen. Despite Myouga already telling him that Kagome wouldn’t be there, he half hoped perhaps she’d returned since his advisor had seen her last. 

“My lord!” All four girls called in unison with the typical look of relief on their faces. Yet, Reiko, Kei and Tamako seemed to have their excitement dampened more than usual, with Kikyo’s much more desperate (a feat Inuyasha didn’t think existed). 

With that thought crossing his mind, Kikyo herself made her way over him rather swiftly, only to stop in her tracks when he spoke, “Where’s Kagome?”

It appeared the wound was still fresh, Kikyo’s brows furrowing as her jaw clenched. The other girls seemed to tense at the question, awaiting a reaction from both their female counterpart and their lord master.

Before Kikyo could respond, Inuyasha’s gaze flitted towards Kagome’s room. 

Managing to break through the thick haze of negative emotion was a sweet, spicy scent that he’d only gotten the smallest hints of. Turning to follow the scent, he realized it had been coming from Kagome’s room. Wordlessly, he made his way towards the closed door of her room, sniffing the air as he went. 

It was getting stronger,  _ much _ stronger.

“She’s not in there,” Kikyo spat, arm folded across her chest as she kept her chilling gaze towards her master.

Inuyasha ignored her, wrenching the door open swiftly to find it empty of a body but engulfed by a delectable scent that nearly took the breath from him. His pupils blew wide, mouth-watering at the prospect of knowing she tasted just as good as she smelled. He remained still, legs hips-width apart with his hand gripping the door while he allowed himself to take a full, deep breath. Eyes closed as he let the scent of her overwhelm him, keeping it tucked away at the forefront of his memory by the time he let his eyes open once again.

“She ran off,” Tamako’s voice broke through his haze of sudden intense craving, causing him to jerk his head to peer over his shoulder towards her.

With a twitch of his ear, he could hear the words ‘like a child’ attempt to be hidden from him beneath Kikyo’s breath, causing him to crane his neck just that much more to snarl in warning, “Myouga told me what happened.”

Kikyo ignored the snarl and held her ground, “Then I suppose he told you how she stormed out after I asked her a simple question?” 

“Simple question?!” Reiko chimed in with great offense in her voice, “You asked why she was here and called her useless!” 

“Because she is,” Kikyo defended, tone calm and almost lifeless, “She doesn’t-”

“ _ Enough! _ ”

The roaring shout of Inuyasha halted any further argument, pushing himself from the doorway and turning. All girls halted and flinched, including KIkyo, as all eyes were on him in an instant. Inuyasha’s eyes scanned the faces of all four girls, stopping at Kikyo before curling his lip at her, “Kagome’s here because I wanted her to be, which means you’re questioning my decision again.” 

“I only have your best interest at heart,” Kikyo replied, tone slightly meek and filled with the most genuineness she’d shown in a long while.

“Best interest?” Inuyasha repeated with a scoff, “Is my best interest comin’ back from battle to a stupid fight between you and Kagome?” Kikyo remained silent, simply shaking her head as she let her hands fall to her sides, though still clenched in fists. Never did she break her gaze from his, even as he made his way towards her with the intent to intimidate. 

Looming over her, Inuyasha bared his teeth in warning, “We’ll discuss this later.”

Swiftly, he stepped back from Kikyo to turn and walk to the back of the room to pull off his armor, leaving it for the girls to put away. The last thing he wanted was to be scouring the palace with unnecessary weight.

Walking past all four girls, he exited the room and made his way down the hall with the intent of finding Kagome.

* * *

“Calling me useless...how  _ dare  _ she!” Kagome viciously murmured to herself as she walked aimlessly throughout the halls of the palace. She’d meant to find the way to the bathhouse, but in her fury she realized she’d gone in the complete opposite direction. Groaning, she knew exactly where her subconscious had taken her - towards the main courtyard. Typically, she would have just gone with it and took her time going through the gardens, but she was in no mood. 

What she needed was a warm bath to relax her muscles and clear her mind. Being called useless wasn’t exactly a term of endearment, but nothing that she would take offense from people she didn’t care about. For some reason, hearing it from Kikyo had sent her into a flurry of frustration and anger.

_ “Maybe it’s because she’s right…” _

Kagome immediately shook her head, knowing full well that her worth was more than her body, regardless of the fact that it was supposed to be her main reason for her stay in the palace. Her mother taught her better than that.

Rounding the corner towards the  _ correct  _ path to the bathhouse, she jumped at the surprising sight of her lord master leaning against the wall, one knee bent with his foot placed flat against it and his arms folded across his chest. Her mahogany met his crimson and Kagome felt a whoosh of air leave her lungs; she didn’t know when to expect his return, so seeing him had come at quite a pleasant shock, “My lord-”

“Where were you?” he interjected, showing a rather unamused look on his face - a face she didn’t expect to be greeted with.

“I-” her words were lodged in her throat, seeing his jaw clenched and brows furrowed as if he were  _ annoyed  _ with her. Then it clicked, “You spoke with Kikyo, didn’t you,” she stated, her own expression falling to one of indignation to match the tone of her voice.

“Yeah. I did,” words were blunt as he pushed himself from the wall to close the gap between them, “As well as Reiko.”

That familiar scent from her room wafter around her, circling her like a beautiful cloak of intoxication. It was strongest at her hand, gaze flitting towards it before finding her face once again, “What did they say?” the sound of that same voice, challenging him to tell her exactly what they said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Inuyasha stated honestly, moving to close the gap enough for him to be barely a foot in front of her. Craning his neck downward, he could see her do the same upward to keep their gazes from breaking. Kagome scrunched her nose at that answer, telling him she didn’t like it; that caused his eyes to roll with the desire to have the conversation over with. He didn’t give a shit that they had a stupid argument that he knew Kikyo was the culprit of starting. All he wanted, all he  _ needed _ , was to taste her again.

“Of course it matters!” Kagome countered, tone holding more genuine annoyance within it as she kept her face contorted to match her voice.

Instead of giving her what she wanted, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed her hand with the most minor retaliation from the woman it belonged to. A failed attempt at keeping her stance of annoyance. He held her hand so gently, bringing back the feeling of that morning before he left. How his lips had brought a surge of electricity to surge through her, making her yearn for more. It made her  _ miss  _ him the moment she knew he would be gone for whatever stint of time was necessary, and to the point of waking her in the middle of the night.

Every semblance of fight left her when the memory of her dream and what followed entered her mind. 

That same powerful scent entered his nose as he placed her fingertips to his lips and Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin at the meaning of it, “I went into your room,” he stated blatantly, “Could smell your heat.”

Kagome’s face turned beat red when she realized what he meant, tensing but making no move to try and take her hand from him, “What were you thinkin’ about, Kagome?” Inuyasha couldn’t help but ask as he gently moved her hand so her fingertips ran across his lower lip, “What did you think about when usin’ these?”

Speechless. Embarrassed. Humiliated. 

How could she forget about his sharp sense of smell? Even though she’d washed her hands in the water basin, it wasn’t enough to mask the scent of her yearning. Almost every fiber of her being told her to pull away and try to run, but the part that remained overpowered her completely, demanding her to stay.

Intently, she watched as he took her fingers into his mouth, feeling his tongue lap over her them as a deep, primal sound left him. It was almost a purr, one that Kagome recognized was similar to when he was hinting for one of the girls to join his bed. Yet, it was different - more possessive. 

Inuyasha could smell how it shot right to her core and he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. 

Her back hit the wall hard enough for her to release a yelp, the strength of his body pinning her against it. After sucking the last of her taste from her fingers, Inuyasha pulled her hand from his mouth only to pin it up above her head, “You taste so fuckin’ good…” he breathed, leaning his head down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss, the opposite of what he’d given her before he left.

Kagome returned it with the same fervency as she took in a deep breath through her nose with the hopes of letting it last for as long as it could. The warmth of her hand on his neck urged him to take more, to take as much as he wanted. He begged for entry, tongue licking against her lower lip as he released her other hand to cup her cheek as the other arm wrapped her waist. It caused her back to arch, pressing her body closer against his as her other hand joined his neck.

Giving into his plea, she opened her mouth and was able to get a better taste of him, causing an involuntary whimper to leave her.

Any sort of restraint Inuyasha had was dissolved by that sound, reaching down with both hands to grip her thighs and lift her up. That whimper was followed by a gasp, pulling her lips from his to do so while she felt him situate her legs around his waist. Through half-lidded eyes, she could see the open-mouthed grin that Inuyasha gave, as if prepared to claim her lips the second he could. 

Instinctively, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself stable, though the way he held her told her that she felt weightless to him. Considering what she was wearing, she felt exposed, as her yukata opened below her obi completely to reveal her legs to the top of her thighs. That is, if Inuyasha’s billowing sleeves didn’t hide them as he held her. 

Expecting to feel the bruising pressure of his lips against her own once again, she was shocked to feel them on her neck and jawline. Resting her head against the wall, she gave him more room to explore and claim, hips pressing against his own as she’d done her hand the night before, “My lord…” she breathed hotly, bringing her hands to his neck as a starting point before running a hand to the nape of his neck to cup the back of his head. 

“What were you thinkin’ about, Kagome?” he repeated, ghosting his fangs over the curve of her jawline before taking her earlobe between his teeth. Kagome’s shoulder lifted in an attempt to get him to stop, a reflex she wasn’t able to control. 

With no reply, he growled against her ear while pushing his hips back against her own. A spike in her scent had him pulling his teeth from her lobe and instead letting his fangs actively nip against her jawline. 

“Ah!” Kagome whined, her hand falling to the top of his spine and gripping the fabric of his suikan to ground herself, “I-” she began with a mind so foggy that she was afraid words would fail her completely, “You, my lord. This.” 

That bruising kiss she’d expected before was now a cause for surprise as he claimed her lips with an intensity that shook her to her very core. That growl rumbled deep in the bottom of his chest, echoing through his throat as he panted through their kiss, “You have no idea what you do to me, Kagome,” his trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses ran to her throat, “Your voice, your touch,” he pushed his hips against her once again, “Your scent. Everything about you.”

The gruff nature remained in his voice, regardless of the desperation that Kagome could hear within it, “Fuck, it’s overwhelming. You’re all I can think about.” He never felt this submerged with the need for someone, and not just their body, but every part of her.

“Inuyasha…” she breathed, unable to keep herself from his name from slipping through. Yes, he’d told her to only address him by the two titles of his status, but something told her they had passed that. 

His name sounded exquisite coming from her, “Again,” he demanded, nipping at her chin before letting his lips leave her completely so he could rest his forehead against her own, “Say it again. Say my name.”

Begging. He was begging her. 

“Inuyasha,” she repeated, cupping his neck and letting her eyes find his, seeing a crimson mirror of her own desire. A sound Kagome hadn’t heard from him left him - a whimper? - left him as he went to catch her lips, only to be stopped by Kagome trying to keep his head still, “Not yet…” she breathed, starting to become overloaded with the knowledge of what they were doing and  _ where  _ they were doing it. 

Inuyasha’s face morphed into disappointment, pushing his hips against hers as if trying to convince her that they didn’t need to stop. Even though the moan that action drew from her, Kagome shook her head, “Not yet,” she repeated, only to feel her lord’s head suddenly lean forward and rest against her shoulder.

“You’re gunna be the end of me, woman,” he growled, nipping at her collarbone as he released her so her feet met the ground. Kagome couldn’t help but release a breathy laugh.

“I know. You like to remind me,” she teased, having heard him say those exact words when an intense argument started to come to a close between them. Resting her head against the wall, she peered up at him with an almost sleepy smile, hands gripping the front of his suikan with the need for balance. Inuyasha’s own hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing against the apple of it before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re gonna wash me,” he stated as a command, not anywhere close to a request, “The road’s left me rank,” he added, hearing Kagome bless him with a breathy laugh.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” she teased, finding him to smell as he always did - like pine and sandalwood, a smell she’d come to associate with comfort.

“Oi!” he chided, pulling from her enough to shoot her a glare, only to have her push up on her toes to give his chin and brief kiss - the first one she’d given him on her own accord. The gesture of her hands gently pressing against his chest had him taking a step back with Kagome snatching her hand within his own to lead him to the place she’d been trying to get to since he got back. 

* * *

The bathhouse, thankfully, was empty, not that it mattered; Inuyasha simply needed to say the word and they would have found themselves just as alone. Turning towards Kagome, Inuyasha surprised her by cupping her cheek with his free hand and pressing a slow, tender kiss to her lips - a similar one he gave before he’d left a few days prior. The young woman had no choice but to sink into it with a sigh, gripping his wrist and caressing her thumb over his pulse point. 

“Kagome,” he murmured against her lips, keeping her face close to his, “I want you to undress me.”

The statement had Kagome tensing, gripping his wrists tightly with eyes widening as she looked up at him with disbelief, only to see the rather familiar amused smirk play over his lips, “I-I said not yet!” Kagome sputtered defensively, only to see him shake his head gently, head still close to her own with no intention to pull away.

“I’m not gonna try anythin’. I just want you to,” he encouraged, voice low and what Kagome could only describe as soft. Though he didn’t say anything else, Kagome could hear a phantom ‘please’ at the end of his statement. 

Inuyasha could hear the hesitation in her voice as she asked, “Everything?”

“Just my suikan and kosode,” he compromised, feeling her relax against his hold as she nodded in agreement. 

With that settled, Kagome took initiative and pressed her lips against his own to continue where they’d left off. Each kiss was slow and deliberate, the two of them seeming to take their time with the taste of one another as their tongues explored each other. Inuyasha moved his hand from her cheeks to cradle the back of her head at the nape of her neck, fingers splayed as if to cage her in.

Dithering hands ran down the front of his suikan, letting the unique fabric trickle her palms until she reached his obi. Tugging one of the ribbons free, the entire knot came undone, loosening the waist of his hakama enough for her to start tugging the suikan and kosode from it at the same time. Both items opened, causing Kagome to unintentionally feel the heat of his bare chest against her fingertips. 

Still cradling his head, he pulled his lips from hers to trail down her neck to intentionally suckle at her pulse point and leave a mark behind. A breathy whine left her at that, running her hands up his stomach to feel the marble hidden beneath his flesh. It wasn’t a surprise to her that he was in the shape he was, the man was on the sparring grounds daily; but the fact that she knew she was able to touch it to her heart’s content?  _ That  _ was a surprise. 

Lithe fingers continued to explore, running up over his chest as she closed her eyes to lean into her sense of touch. With that, she was able to focus on the wet warmth of his mouth on her neck and hear every noise that went along with that. When he brought his lips to her ear, she could hear his breath and feel the heat of that breath against the shell of it. Then he hummed her name as her hands found his shoulder, low, rugged and desperate, and Kagome couldn’t help but press her nails into the flesh there. 

The subtle sting of her nails had him release an amused, breathy chuckle as he ran his free hand down the curve of her back.

“ _ Ah! _ ” 

The sudden grip of his hand on her ass had her release an involuntary squeak of surprise and all Inuyasha could think about was how every sound she made either endeared him or urged him forward in his immense desire for her. 

“Inuyasha,” she protested, intending to scold but saying his name but only seemed to drive him to do more. Releasing his hold from the back of her head, he tugged at the collar of her yukata, relieving her bare shoulder. Fresh, untouched skin was his for the taking, continuing his slow, wet kisses at the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. 

Swallowing, she squeezed her thighs together, both to relieve some of the pressure but also to try and keep her scent from giving him the wrong impression. What he was doing to her felt good, better than what he’d done in her dream, but she couldn’t bring herself to go too far. There was a reason she’d woken up before he was able to enter her.

Mixed within her arousal, he sensed apprehension and pulled his lips from her shoulder in response. Finding her face, he brushed his nose against her own, as if to comfort her and encourage her to take that control he’d given her.

His grip on her ass relinquished itself, simply resting on her hip while Kagome pushed his suikan and kosode from his shoulders. Shrugging off both items, he let them fall to the ground in a pile. 

Still unable to bring herself to look anywhere but his face, she ran her hands over the caps of his shoulders, down his bicep and over his forearms. On his left one, she paused, that apprehension of looking immediately dissipated at the texture of a bandage touching her palm. She could see that it was a fresh bandage, probably applied just before he left wherever he’d been that morning. 

“You got hurt,” she stated simply, concern laced within each syllable. 

“Keh. Hardly a scratch,” he scoffed deflectively. 

“What happened?” Kagome couldn’t help it, nurturing was in her nature.

“It’s fine, Kagome,” he countered, only to see her brows furrow and her gaze flicked up to him with determination and dissatisfaction with his answer, “You can probably take it off,” he offered in an attempt to make her feel better. Skepticism lingered in her gaze as she took him up on it, peering back down to the bandage before pulling at the knot and gently unraveling the bandage. 

What was revealed to her was a large, purple scar that took up a large portion of his forearm. Eyes widened at the sight of it - it was healing, scarred over, but if it had happened not three days ago, it should have been in much worse shape. 

“My body’s built different than yours,” the statement was placed fourth arrogantly, as if scolding her for even thinking otherwise. Kagome jerked her head up to catch his gaze, glaring at him with great insult.

“Well,  _ sorry  _ for bothering to care,” she snapped, letting go of his arm, “How about you wash yourself, since your body’s so  _ different _ .” 

There was the intent to step away from him, to create a gap between them, but Inuyasha wasn’t about to let her get away that easily, “Quit takin’ things so personal,” he countered, wrapping his right arm around her waist to keep her close. Kagome’s hands pressed against his chest with the intent to try and carry out her plan of getting away from him, even though she knew it was hopeless.

“How about you quit being such an arrogant jerk?” she jabbed, only seeing him glare towards her.

“I told you it was fine. You just didn’t wanna  _ accept  _ that answer,” he replied with slightly more annoyance in his voice as he felt her push against him to get away. 

Kagome scowled at him, lips pursed as continued to press against his chest, “You’re infuriating!” she grunted, fighting the losing battle of trying to get away from him, “I was trying to be  _ nice  _ and you turn around and ruin it! Why can’t you j-”

His lips stopped her, having wanted to do that so many other times that she’d absolutely maddened him but was unable to. He didn’t know how effective it would be to dismantle her desire to keep bickering, finding his answer as she sank into the taste of him once again. 

Well, until he felt her nip at his lower lip a little harder than comfortable, causing the hanyou to yelp and pull away from her, “The  _ hell,  _ Kagome!”

“That’s what you get,” she scolded as she finally began to lessen her struggle, simply resting her hands on his bare chest. 

“You’re lucky I don’t try shit like that,” he warned, giving her a squeeze with his arm before reaching down to the obi that circled her waist with his free hand. Kagome protested, immediately gripping his hand with both of her own to wordlessly tell him to stop. Inuyasha narrowed his gaze towards her, unimpressed with the fact that she halted his motions, “Hardly fair that I’m the only one naked.”

“You’re not naked,” Kagome countered, looking over his face before feeling his grip loosen and Kagome was able to pull his hand away. Inuyasha could sense that uneasiness and embarrassment she had before she made them stop whatever they were doing in the hallway. She wasn’t ready to be fully nude in front of him, at least not yet. 

Inuyasha disliked that scent on her, wanting only the spicy sweetness that came with her arousal. So, he did as she asked and halted his hands completely. Kagome relaxed and the warlord was thankful for it. 

Taking a step from her, he let his hakama pool to his ankles, stepping out of them and leaving him completely bare. Kagome released a soft noise of bashfulness as she averted her gaze completely, arms wrapping around herself as if to make up for his lack of modesty. Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin at the sight, finding it endearing to see her still so shy. After turning towards the water, he pulled his hair from its tie as he stepped into the warmth of the pool with a content hiss.

The water went to his shoulders, the length of his silver hair splayed behind him like a bunch of enchanting ribbons. Kagome couldn’t help but take a moment to marvel at the colour of it before finally moving to remove her own yukata and follow him in.

Right as she was about to drop the fabric from her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha peer over his shoulder towards her, “Hey! No looking!” she snapped as she pulled the yukata closed to hide her body, only to see the hanyou casually look ahead of him, his back to her, all while giving her a scoff.

Though he wasn’t looking, his ears twitched and swiveled to aim in her direction, hearing the fabric fall to the ground before the soft padding of her footsteps followed. At the sound of water splashing, turning into the simple sound of water flowing against skin, Inuyasha peered over his shoulder once again, “Can I turn around?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’m naked!”

“So?”

Kagome’s brows furrowed as she kept her arms folded over her breasts for extra concealment, “I don’t want you to see me naked!” she stated, feeling as though the answer had been obvious.

Ignoring her protests, he turned to face her, “I won’t look,” he stated, keeping his attention on her face as she immediately sank into the water so it hit her chin and her hair flowed around her in the suspension of the water. There was a disapproving look on her face, as she caught his gaze, “And how are you supposed to wash me from there?”

“I told you that you could wash yourself,” she chided, keeping her body submerged even while he made his way towards her. Matching her height, he sunk down so the water hit his chin and his gaze narrowed towards her. Kagome leaned back some, swallowing slightly as he eyed her as if he was hunting some sort of prey.

“Fine. I’ll turn around. Happy?” he compromised, before doing just that, moving to a ledge by the edge of the pool so his shoulders and biceps were visible. Kagome kept her eyes on him as he moved, the steam of the pool barely constricting her vision which is why she still didn’t know if she was comfortable enough standing above the water. 

Yet, with his back to her, she felt confident enough to stand up and walk to the same ledge of the pool, having brought a washcloth with her before she got in, “Turn that way,” she stated, reaching her arm out and pointing in the direction for him to turn enough to show his back but have her comfortably sitting on the ledge behind him. 

Inuyasha didn’t listen to anyone - he was the rule of his own life and never let anyone command or direct him.

No one.

Except Kagome.

Turning, he felt as she got onto her knees on the ledge, her torso completely exposed but hidden from his view and her back aimed towards the entrance. 

Pushing his hair to one shoulder, she began to run the washcloth over his back and shoulders almost mindlessly, “So, what happened?” she asked again, hearing a grunt of disapproval in response, “I mean in general, my l-”

“Inuyasha,” he recalled, at first causing Kagome to freeze for a moment before she softened, a warm smile he was unable to see aimed in his direction.

“Inuyasha,” she repeated, only to be rewarded with a low purring growl in the depth of his chest, “What was this ‘rogue clan’?” 

The touch of her hands were soft yet deliberate, much more soothing than that of Kikyo’s, as her touch was often  _ too  _ soft. It left him unsatisfied and not fully clean, even though he knew he was - he could smell it. Kagome seemed to want to make sure he felt as clean as he looked, running the cloth over the span of his shoulders a few times before moving to another part of his back. 

“Was just a buncha useless insect and beast yokai, an easy problem to solve,” he stated blatantly and casually, relaxing into her touch and closing his eyes to get the most of it, “One of ‘em was a centipede demon that seemed to be their ring-leader. Managed to get a lucky jump on me but it wasn’t anythin’ I couldn’t handle.”

Kagome listened intently, moving the cloth over the cap of one of his shoulders and down his bicep, “How often do you need to go out like that?” 

A shrug, “I dunno. Often enough. Why?”

“It just seems like a lot,” she explained plainly, seeing Inuyasha’s head turn over so slightly to the side, though not enough to peer over his shoulder, “Do you like fighting?”

_ “What a stupid question,” _ Inuyasha thought to himself out of reflex, knowing that his whole life was filled with the need to fight. To fight was to survive and that was all he really had known how to do for so long. 

His new life, one filled with luxury, had been built up from nothing as he clawed his way to the very top. Even still, it had never been enough, fulfillment lost on him and attempted to be captured through conquering all he could. Fighting was something he was good at; no, fighting was something that gave him purpose.

“S’what I know how to do,” he explained honestly, much more vulnerable than he’d intended to be, but felt safe enough to do so with her. Something about Kagome calmed him and brought a sense of peace that he didn’t know he’d been missing. In a constant state of fight or flight, she gave him a sense of grounding, especially evident when she touched him as she was, “It’s the reason I’m where I am.”

The statement wasn’t lost on Kagome, nor was the way he said it. There was a timbre that told her to be gentle with her response, that he was offering something he didn’t do much with others, “You ever think about a time where you wouldn’t need to?” 

“I wouldn’t know what that’d look like,” he answered, suddenly feeling the gentle touch of her lips pressing to the center of his shoulder blades. The comfort she provided was foreign and, out of instinct, it annoyed him. The last thing he wanted was to feel pitied, but Kagome dashed those thoughts away when her lips moved to the nape of his neck.

“I don’t think a lot of us know what our future looks like,” Kagome stated honestly. Hell, she had never thought her future would involve washing down one of the most prolific warlords in recent memory. Yet, there she was, not only washing him, but kissing him and finding his heart in her hands, at least to an extent. 

With a huff, Inuyasha moved to peer over his shoulder towards her, “I knew what my future would be for a long time. That it would end up being one of two ways,” he explained as he found her gaze. 

Kagome stopped her hands when their gazes met but didn’t move to hide herself; it seemed Inuyasha was exposing himself to her in a less literal sense, and something told her to return the favour in a way she knew how. Plus, the most she was sure he could see was her cleavage and not much else. Gently, she tugged on his bicep to urge him to turn around and face her, still instinctively letting one of her own arms cover her breasts as she did so.

“Kagome?” he questioned, surprised to feel her tugging him to face her after the stink she’d made about not wanting to be seen naked. 

With heated cheeks, the young woman kept their gazes locked on one another a she spoke, “I can’t very well get your chest if you’re facing away from me,” she stated almost defensively, as if to try and deflect from the fact that she was now nude in front of him, and him the same in front of her. 

That wicked grin she’d grown familiar with spread across the warlord’s face as he leaned forward, “Yeah,” he murmured, watching as Kagome’s eyes softened with lids getting heavy. The kiss was slow, languid and tender, having Kagome move her arm from her chest to rest both of her hands on his neck. Inuyasha responded by gripping her elbows in the hopes of keeping her close. 

The taste of him was like some sort of intoxicating substance that had her forgetting anything and everything except for the moment she was in with him. Then he placed a hand to her cheek and Kagome was a goner, inching closer to him like a moth to a flame. 

Yet, it was him to break the kiss and stop her from coming closer, instead brushing his noses against her own, “Sleep with me tonight,” he murmured, having Kagome show a hint of annoyance with the intent to remind him, yet again, that she’d told him ‘not yet’. Before she could, Inuyasha interrupted her rather abruptly, “I don’t mean like that!” he defended, seeing her eyes widen with surprise from his sudden outburst. Reigning in his abrasive manner, he tried to backpedal, “Just...share my bed with me.”

Pulling her head back slightly, she side glanced at him as if to try and feel out what exactly he meant, “Just to sleep? Just  _ us? _ ”

“Yeah.”

Kagome was about to ask another question when he continued.

“Well, not  _ just  _ to sleep,” he could feel her body move into a defensive stance and Inuyasha couldn’t help but give her an amused, fangy grin, “Wouldn’t mind continuing this,” he breathed, giving her another slow, savouring kiss, one that Kagome happily returned. 

“Mmm, “ she hummed, enjoying how he held her with a sense of dominance, as if he were afraid she’d slip away, “Guess I don’t really have a choice do I?” Kagome teased, nipping at his lower lip much more gently than she had previously, “Can’t deny the lord of his wishes,” she mocked, tone heavy with sarcasm but in an extremely playful manner.

“No. You can’t,” he returned with the same energy, “So, hurry up and finish washin’ me, your  _ lord  _ commands it.”

Kagome couldn’t help but release a soft giggle against his lips at that, “Yes, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away with me and was meant to be longer, but I figured there was a good place to stop until the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos on this story! I appreciate every single one of you <3 This story had a rough start and almost didn't happen but knowing you're enjoying it made it worth pushing through that!


	4. Better Than

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooo an entire chapter dedicated to smut but also like not completely? Sort of? I'm happy with how this turned out. I'm enjoying the fact that Inuyasha is so much softer with Kagome than anyone else and it gives her a sense of empowerment. No, not big confrontation with Kikyo yet, but that's coming!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this fic so far! I appreciate the support and patience when it comes to chapter updates!
> 
> xoxo Charlie

The bath had taken longer than necessary, though neither of them minded. It gave them time to talk, touch and kiss, Kagome washing his skin and freeing it from all the blood and dirt from his days away. 

With them dressed, Inuyasha, lacking his suikan and kosode, began leading her down the hall towards his chambers. He’d meant what he said about having her spend the night in his bed; even if she couldn’t give him what another could in physical attention, Kagome gave him a different type of comfort. Having her keep him from taking what he wanted made him feel like a boy with a crush, needing to wait and be patient - it was refreshing to have to chase her.

With her arm linked with his, they kept an even stride that matched one another. The warmth of his flesh against her palm, cupping his bicep, made it easy for her to feel the marble beneath it. 

Yet, when they rounded the corner and Kagome could see the closed doors of the Lord’s chambers, she felt her feet begin to drag behind, reminded of the fact that Kikyo would be in there. Their fight that morning had been heated, leaving Kagome and Kikyo both hot tempered and extremely irritated. 

Inuyasha noticed the decrease in her pace and he pulled his arm from hers. Bringing them to a stop and turning towards her, he arched a brow in confusion, “What?” he asked bluntly, confused as to why she’d slowed in front of the door. 

It was foolish for her to think she could get anything past him and his intuition, Inuyasha perhaps wasn’t good at reading people but his nose was an unfair advantage, “I haven’t been back since this morning,” she admitted somewhat sheepishly. 

“So?” he pressed, narrowing his gaze towards her.

Perhaps she was being dramatic, but knowing that she would be entering the chambers with their Lord with the aim to share his bed  _ alone _ , she knew it would set the eldest mistress into a fit. Seeing her bite her lower lip, Inuyasha found himself irritated by her vague answers and sheepish demeanour, “Kagome,” her name left him forcefully, aiming to pull the words from her mouth.

“Kikyo,” Kagome replied immediately, gaze flitting towards the door and back towards the man in front of her. 

Confusion remained on his features, arms now folded across his bare chest as he shrugged flippantly, “So?” he repeated.

It was Kagome’s turn to be irritated, “We didn’t exactly leave on a good  _ foot  _ this morning,” Kagome stated blatantly, finally seeing her Lord’s expression show sudden realization. Even still, he scoffed and unwrapped his arms, only to wind one around her waist and pull her closer.

“You don’t needa worry about her.  _ I’m _ the only one you needa keep happy, ” he explained, feeling Kagome’s hands resting on his bare chest, amber meeting mahogany, though the latter held a sense of disapproval.

“You aren’t the one who has to deal with her when you’re gone,” she replied rather sharply, only to hear the man in front of her chuckle lowly, “It’s not funny! That little stunt you pulled before left me feeling like I needed to look over my shoulder the entire time you were away,” she explained honestly, though rather exasperatedly, “I can only imagine what’ll happen if she-”

“She won’t do shit,” Inuyasha interrupted, looking over her face, “She knows her place.”

“Does she?” Kagome questioned, seeing Inuyasha’s face fall from slight amusement to something a little darker.

Ever since Kagome had shown up, Kikyo had been acting out of line: having tantrums, making demands and acting as though she were the true lady of the house. It needed to be put to an end, but that would be handled later. The only thing he wanted was to share his bed with the woman in his arms, “I’ll handle it. Now, can we go inside? My bed’s callin’.” 

The fact that he was  _ asking  _ and not  _ demanding  _ was a miracle in and of itself, leaving Kagome with little option but to release a soft sigh of acceptance, following it with a nod. Unwrapping his arm from her waist, he instead took her hand in his and began leading her to the door. 

It was late, the moon high in the sky and illuminating through the screen windows as he pulled the door open and saw the room practically empty. It seemed the girls had all gone to bed on their own - if he desired them, they knew there was a chance they could be woken up - all but one. 

Laying on her side on his bed, yukata partially open, Kikyo watched as the door opened. The room was dimly lit, half of the torches lit on either side of the walls. Though it was dim, Kikyo could see Inuyasha pulling Kagome into the bedroom, their hands interlaced and Inuyasha looking behind himself as if to make sure she was still there. Gaze narrowed immediately, though the confidence of his favouritism towards her still held true, “My lord,” she cooed, reaching her arm in front of her to pat the space at her side, “You said you wished to speak once you got back.”

An attempt to dismantle his anger and irritation from that afternoon, Kikyo knew that him finding his place between her thighs always did the trick.

Though, it seemed this time would be different.

“I don’t need you tonight, Kikyo. Leave,” he commanded, able to see the cluster of emotions that seemed to spread across the woman’s entire body. There was shock, confusion and, most of all, anger, “We’ll speak in the morning.”

Pressing herself up on her arms, Kikyo’s brows furrowed and her gaze flitted towards Kagome, “Her? You wish to replace my spot with her? A woman who doesn’t hold up her end of the bargain?” she hissed, only to hear a deep rumble come from the man she’d just addressed. 

“I’ll drag you by your hair, if I need to. Now go,” he snarled, watching as Kikyo reluctantly climbed off the bed and aggressively closed her yukata before making her way to her room and slamming the door behind her. The sudden sound had Kagome flinch slightly, her hand squeezing Inuyasha’s involuntarily. Peering over his shoulder as a result of feeling the sudden tension, he gently pulled her closer against him. 

As they began to walk, he pulled her ahead of him and gestured for her to crawl onto the bed - a bed she’d never laid in - she didn’t think she had an invitation to do so. 

Climbing onto the bed obediently, Kagome found the center and simply knelt there, facing her master as he followed. Watching him climb onto the bed, it was similar to that of a predator, crimson gaze glowing in the dim lighting of the room as it eyed her. The sight had her pressing her knees together, hands clenched into fists against her thighs. He looked like he wanted to devour her and she couldn’t help but find it exciting. Then that smirk passed over his face and she knew he’d smelled her, that spike on her scent that told him what he wanted to know.

Each motion was fluid and intentional, crawling closer and closer until he was right in front of her. Even still, he continued, causing Kagome to lean back and eventually find herself on her back with him hovering over her, hips nestled between her legs. 

Kagome peered up at him with wide eyes, breath hitched in her throat as she let her arms lay flat against her sides, gripping the sheets beneath her. She wasn’t too distracted to realize just how soft the bed was and how fine the silk of the sheets were - it felt luxurious. 

Looking over her, he could see how her midnight tresses fanned out behind her, yukata slightly opened and resting just at the edges of her shoulders. The flawlessness of her porcelain skin was easily seen, attention falling her collarbone and down to her cleavage.

“She’s right.”

Her voice pulled Inuyasha from his trance, letting his eyes meet her own with a quizzical expression, “What?”

“I haven’t given you what you want, so why invite me just to sleep?” 

“Are you questioning me?” he asked seriously enough to have Kagome go stiff beneath him, “I do what I want and if having you in bed with me to do nothing but sleep is what I want, then that’s what’s gonna happen.”

The sound of her heart pounding in her chest, mixed with the slight sour smell of anxiousness had him scolding himself, “But I won’t keep you, if that’s something you don’t want,” he backpedalled, seeing Kagome shake her head in disagreement.

“It’s just…” she paused, gingerly lifting her hands to run her fingers over his collarbones, “I rarely do what you want,” she teased, offering a gentle smile that had Inuyasha give one in return.

She was right. Kagome got away with plenty, but Inuyasha couldn’t imagine her not being happy - that seemed to matter more to him than almost anything else at that point, “Because you’re a  _ mouthy  _ wench,” he murmured, leaning his head down to press a slow, languid kiss to her lips. The touch of Kagome’s hands cupping his face had him pressing for more, tongue running along her lower lips for entry, which she happily gave.

They explored the taste of one another as they had in the bath, both of them seeming to take their time and savour the other. The familiar sensation of his hips pressing against her own had her pushing up in response. Hands ran up and over his shoulders and down his shoulder blades before dragging her nails back up. The purr-like growl that left him was followed by a warning, “Kagome,” he began, nipping at her lower lip as he pulled away just enough so he could speak, “You’re playin’ with fire.”

Writhing beneath him in a slightly challenging manner, pushing her hips upward once again, she tilted her head to the side, “Yeah?” she questioned, letting her hands run back over his chest, “What happens if I do that?”

“We won’t be sleepin’, that’s for sure,” he replied rather blatantly, causing Kagome to release a soft giggle.

“I didn’t think we were going to, anyways.”

Did she think they would go farther than how they were in that moment? No. But she would have been content with simply laying side by side while sharing kiss after kiss.

Inuyasha released another purr-like growl at that, pressing his hips against hers with a bit more force behind them, causing the woman beneath him to release a gasp and arch her back, “That’s what you do to me, woman…” he husked lowly, Kagome able to feel the stiffness against her core. How forward he was didn’t shock her in the slightest, taking his words of ‘I do what I want’ literally. 

Apprehensive, Kagome let her arms go limp, hands resting beside either side of her head as she gulped softly. That hesitance had the man above her press a comforting kiss to her lips, “I want you to tell me exactly what you thought about,” he hummed within their kiss, “I wanna know what I did to make you touch yourself…”

How did he do this to her? Make her run hot and lose all sense of inhibition. In the bath, she didn’t want him to look at her and she was hesitant of his touch going anywhere that wasn’t her arms or shoulders. She’d told him to stop when they were in the hallway for a multitude of reasons, all of them surrounding the fact that they were out in the open. Not only that, but she knew she wasn’t ready for him to take her yet - not fully. 

However, with his lips on hers, hovering over her and asking her to tell him what she thought of to make herself cum, an overwhelming need for  _ more  _ ran through her mind and through her very being. Thighs pressed together, tightening their hold on his hips to feel him pull from her lips with a pleased growl. Her body continued to writhe beneath him, hips gyrating against his own as her hands remained beside her head. 

Peeking her tongue out to lick her lower lip, her teeth took it between them soon after. Every movement her body made was out of instinct, hitching her legs up higher to his waist and back down. 

The sudden feel of his hand on her throat had her whimper, realizing he was becoming impatient with her lack of answer and constant teasing. Jaw hung open as her eyes peered up into his, half lidded and hazed over with need. All of it was seemingly involuntary, her body responding to his in a way that mimicked a dance, “I swear, Kagome. If you keep this up, I  _ will _ claim you.”

“I thought about that,” she finally stated, finding her voice and surprised to hear how breathy and  _ needy  _ it was, “You claiming me. Your mouth on me,” she whined, partially out of the heated desire she held, but also out of uncertainty and bashfulness.

“Where?” he asked, his own voice hushed and frantic as he pressed his hips against her own, matching her motions, “Tell me where.”

“Inuyasha-” she whimpered, turning her wrists to grip the sheets awkwardly beside her head. The way he was pressing against her, it hit that small bead of nerves that had brought her so much pleasure the night before. 

That same apprehension remained in her scent and Inuyasha wished for it to go away - he wanted to know what she smelled like when she was in a pure state of need, “Here,” he heard her breath out, jolting her hips upward slightly faster and with a bit more force.

His mouth started to water, the thought of tasting her purest essence overwhelming every corner of his mind, “Do you trust me?” he asked, voice lower and holding much more gravel to it, “Do you trust that I’ll make you feel better than your fingers?” He breathed against her lips, tongue flicking out to tease them.

_ Better? _

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised, as what he’d offered her so far had already surpassed the thoughts that she’d used to bring herself to climax. The flood gates seemed to have opened with that exploration the night before, leaving Kagome with a desire to feel more, experience what he could offer, if only a little. Innocence was still prevalent in her heart, modesty a comfort she rarely left and had been pushed out of for the last month or so.

The question was: did she trust him?

“Yes.”

The answer had come to a shock to the hanyou warlord, not knowing if he’d earned that yet. Whether it was genuine or perhaps desperation, Inuyasha wasn’t about to question it, “I wanna see you, Kagome,” he purred, running the hand that held her throat down over her collarbone, “Let me.” He heard her gulp, mahogany eyes showing a sense of uneasiness, but saw her nod sheepishly in agreement. 

With his hand leaving her, it replaced itself at the obi of her yukata, tugging on it before feeling both of her hands on his wrist. Snapping his attention back up to her face, he could hear her heart racing and frantic in nature and Inuyasha was sure she’d have changed her mind, “Can we draw the curtains?” It sounded more like a plea than a simple question. The curtains weren’t opaque, rather sheer but it was simply a comfort to know that people wouldn’t be able to see everything upon first glance, should one of the girls leave their rooms for some reason.

That thought alone should have been enough for her to tell him to stop completely, but she didn’t want to - she couldn’t. She was too hot - too riled up and indigent. 

Pausing his movements, Inuyasha gave a small nod before climbing off her to free the curtains from their ties, watching as they flowed together to shield them. Immediately, Kagome felt moderately better, her heart lessening in pace as she watched him move back towards her, “Better?”

Kagome nodded in response, welcoming him back into the position he’d been in before: hips between her legs as he hovered over her. The touch of her hands on his cheeks had him receiving the kiss she gave happily, letting it sink in as he moved his hand back to tug at her obi. Feeling it go slack, she kept her hold on his cheeks, as if trying to make him keep kissing her so he wouldn’t see. 

“Kagome…” he murmured against her lips, managing to free himself from her grip but keep his eyes on her face, “You have nothin’ to be shy about…” he cooed, gently running his hand over her shoulder, then the other, to push the yukata from them and open the fabric completely. 

The sensation of her breasts exposed had her crossing her arm in front of them with the hope of concealment while the other rested on his forearm. Seeing his gaze move to her arm, she felt her breath hitch her throat, “I mean it…” he added, though it wasn’t a warning - far from it. It was encouragement, telling her that he meant what he said, that she had nothing to be shy about. He already could tell her body was supple and curved in the right places.

It was those words that had her turning her head to the side, looking to the headboard of the bed as she moved her arm for him to reveal the fullness of her breasts. Pressing a slow, wet kiss to the curve of her jaw for comfort, he pulled from her a moment after. Sitting back on his heels, he drank in the sight of her, one of Kagome’s hands shooting down between her thighs to hide herself, as his body hindered her from closing her legs. 

That action had her breasts pressing together deliciously, a low rumble vibrating in his chest as he let his hands run from her ribs and over her waist, drinking in the feel of her soft skin against his warworn hands. Hearing the gasp it elicited from her, he came to realize that she’d never been touched by any other man the way he was now. No. She wasn’t the only virgin he’d taken, but Kikyo had been much more willing to give up her purity to him. With Kagome, he took it more seriously and was conscious of the privilege he had in front of him. 

It was foreign for him to think so clearly, have his mind free of the primal need to conquer and take. Kagome brought a clarity to his mind that he hadn’t felt in decades, a clarity that reminded him of days before all he felt was rage and the desire for power.

Running his hands back up her waist, he stopped on her ribs just below her breasts, “Look at me,” he cooed, voice low as he watched her turn her head towards him but her gaze remained averted. Taking one of his hands, he ran it up and over her sternum, between her breasts and over her collarbone before cupping her neck. The gentle touch had her finally meeting his gaze, seeing him looking to her face with as much softness that his crimson eyes could allow, “You’re beautiful.”

It was an understatement, Inuyasha completely breath-taken by the sight of her exposed before him - none of the girls before her had him so intensely enamoured. 

Kagome felt her breathing become laboured, though it seemed to calm at the feel of his hand against her neck. Then he told her she was beautiful and her heart skipped a beat. This man, the most powerful in the western lands, found beauty in her. It would have meant so much more if she didn’t know he felt the same about four others.

A dampening of her scent had Inuyasha freeze, seeing the shift in her gaze from appreciation of his words to something a little more somber. A concerned look passed over Inuyasha’s face as he leaned his head down closer to her face, “What?” he asked gently, already knowing that she seemed more skittish than she had previously.

“I-” 

How was she supposed to tell him she didn’t like that he had others who shared his bed? How there were four others who he thought were just as beautiful as she was and had probably  _ told  _ them the same thing?

Then he smelled it, a small twinge of jealousy that began to build and Inuyasha couldn’t help but rest his forehead against her own, “I’m not different, am I?” she finally asked, meek and sheepish while filled with a sense of disappointment. 

That question almost felt like an insult to Inuyasha.

Of course she was different. Everything about her had him craving anything she had to offer her, even if it included back-talk and temperamental arguments.

“Are you stupid?” he asked, Kagome’s eyes widening before they narrowed with anger. Her body began wiggling beneath him, trying to get away from him and escape to her room for the night, “Kagome, stop,” he commanded, only to feel her try that much harder to get away.

“Let  _ go  _ of me,” she hissed through gritted teeth, feeling her master’s hand grip both of her wrists and pin then to the mattress above her head.

Her hips continued to try and pull themselves from beneath him, feeling completely humiliated that she would have thought him to see her as special. Perhaps he’d just kept her around for the game of it, or maybe he simply pitied her. Regardless, Kagome didn’t even want to look at him let alone be pinned beneath him.

“Would you just listen?” he growled, seeing Kagome simply turn her head to the side and avoid his gaze all together, “I let you run your mouth at me, Kagome. I don’t let  _ anyone  _ do that.” Her struggling began to lessen, “Yeah, you’re different.” He could see her eyes gaze at him from the side before looking back ahead of her, “I asked you to join my bed to  _ sleep _ .”

“We aren’t sleeping,” she muttered, suddenly feeling his forehead rest against her temple.

“There it is - that mouth o’yours,” he chided before brushing his nose over her jawline, “C’mon Kagome…” he half pleaded, another thing he never did. Damn. This woman had him begging like a dog.

Slowly, he could feel her head turn towards him, pulling his own away to let her do so. When their eyes met, Kagome’s expression had softened, “The fact I’m givin’ you an explanation at all should tell you somethin’,” he added, Kagome knowing full well that he was right. Inuyasha was rather selfish and felt the world owed him and he owed nothing in return - that he’d done his time. Yet, there he was, giving her something  _ she _ wanted from him.

“I know,” she spoke, loosening her arms beneath him, telling Inuyasha she wasn’t going to continue her attempt at escape. Releasing her wrists, she moved them down slightly, though kept them on either side of her head, “I just didn’t ever expect this.”

“Expect what?”

“Sharing the man I gave myself to,” she stated, seeing the sudden discomfort on the hanyou’s face, now fully understanding what had come over her, “Back home, I grew up thinking about how I would find a husband. How he would be the first and only man I would be with and I would be his first and only woman. It would be...special.”

They fell silent after that, Inuyasha remaining hovered over her and Kagome simply peering up at him with so much vulnerability brought on by being terrified she’d made a mistake by voicing her true thoughts.

“Do you wanna go home?”

The question had her eyes widening, body freezing and tensed up, “What?” she asked, not believing what she’d just heard.

“Do you wanna go home?” Inuyasha repeated, absolutely petrified by the possible answer but, something told him that he’d rather have her happy than with him if it did the opposite. Kagome’s brows furrowed at that, heart clenched with conflict. If he’d asked her that a month ago, the answer would have been absolutely yes. 

Now?

For some reason the thought of not being with him made her stomach churn and her chest tighten. Where did this come from? This intense pull towards him that seemed to have become hundreds of times stronger after their first kiss. It was almost like she’d been spiritually tethered to him somehow.

“No,” she breathed honestly, shaking her head subtly as she moved her hands from the mattress to run up his forearms and biceps. Did she like that he took other women to bed? No. Well, not so much when it came to three of them - the fourth was the one she cared about most, “I guess I’m home already…”

Inuyasha felt his heart jump into his throat, relieved at her answer and the genuineness she held behind it, “You don’t need to join-”

“Let’s not talk about it,” she interrupted, running both hands over his shoulders and down across his shoulder blades, running her fingernails over his skin as she brought her hands back up. That familiar purr-like growl left him, leaning his head forward to press a kiss to her lips, slow and languid, pleased to know that she was willing to stay. Happily, Kagome returned the kiss, cupping his neck then to drink him in completely, “Just…” she began, letting their lips break apart for her to speak, “Do what you said you would.”

It took him a moment to remember what he’d said, but it came back fairly quickly when he felt her press her hips up against his, “We don’t have to…” he breathed back, “We can actually sleep, if you want…”

A part of him took away what she said, how she wanted her first time to be special; he didn’t exactly know what that meant, or how he would go about it, but he was nothing but resourceful.

The fact that he was offering for them to just sleep had her wanting the complete opposite, shaking her head as she ran her hands down the front of his chest, “I want you to make me feel better than I did last night.” 

Their voices had remained fairly hushed the entire time, aside from their little spat a few moments ago, partially because Kagome was conscious of the other people who were in the chambers. Nodding, Inuyasha pressed one last tender kiss to her lips before trailing them down her jawline and over her neck. 

Kagome hesitantly lifted a hand, running it into his hair at the crown of his head. Reward with a hum of approval, she smiled to herself as she bit down on her lower lip. The feel of his lips was like heaven, leaving wet marks across her skin that caused a pleasant contrast of heat and chill.

A sudden demure squeak left her, feeling his lips wrap around one of her nipples, hand gripping his hair as her back arched upward. Tongue circling the peak, he groaned in response to the sound she’d made alongside the grip in his hair. Teeth gently grazed the nipple, tugging it ever so cautiously before suddenly feeling a foreign sensation. It caused him to freeze, jaw hanging open as a choked moan left him, much less primal and more delicate as he closed his eyes. 

Kagome could feel the heat of his breath against her flash as her fingers continued to rub one of his ears absentmindedly, her other hand still tangled in his hair, “Inuyasha…” she breathed, before feeling him press his hips hard against her own.

“Kagome…uhn-” he moaned as he took her opposite nipple in his mouth and simple suckled against it for a moment or two before pulling away at the overwhelming sensation of her fingers, “Fuck-” he choked. He didn’t let  _ anyone _ touch his ears. They were sensitive and an object of personal insecurities. 

Had his other girls wanted to touch them? Yes. Were they allowed?  _ Absolutely fucking not _ . 

His ears had always been a point of contingency, tied to a long past of trauma and self-loathing towards his blood and, though he’d come to accept his lineage, it was still difficult to look at his ears with pride. It was for that reason that he didn’t let anyone bring attention to them. 

Yet, there he was, allowing Kagome to continue rubbing them and  _ loving _ it.

That same ear twitched against her fingers and Kagome relinquished her hold on it, causing Inuyasha to feel as though he could release a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. It left him shakily, lifting his head to look at her, “Don’t tell anyone else I let you do that,” he murmured, leaving Kagome slightly perplexed.

“What? Touch your ears?” she asked, starting up her slow, deliberate gyrating motions against his hips one again, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had rebuilt itself between her thighs, “Should I not have?”

Inuyasha nodded to her first question before pressing a kiss to the top of one of her breasts, “Never let anyone. Wouldn’t mind having you do it again, though,” he murmured against her flesh. When her hand moved to do just that, his ears twitched in defiance, “Not right now, though.” Instead, he continued his trail down her body, ghosting his lips over her stomach before making contact on one of her hip bones and humming lowly. 

With his body no longer nestled between her thighs, Kagome instinctively closed her legs at the realization of how close he was to her core. Inuyasha’s head snapped up, looking to her face and seeing a sense of uncertainty in her expression, “I told you to trust me…” he breathed, gently pulling her legs open while pressing his lips to the inside of one of her knees. Kagome gave little retaliation, head turning away as she felt his lips trail slowly closer to her core. It tickled her in a way that felt exhilarating, her scent doing the same to Inuyasha’s nose. 

The scent of her had his pupils blow wide and his nostrils flare with the desire to take in as much of it as possible. His mouth began to water at the prospect of being able to taste her and drink her down completely. Slinking down onto his stomach, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer with a grunt. The soft shriek that left her had him grinning to himself, finding her core right in his face. Kagome would have made a comment about the possibility of smell, but they’d just come from a bath, so she didn’t have that as an excuse to make him stop. Not that she wanted him to.

Unwrapping one of his arms, he ran his fingers between her folds with a low groan, feeling just how wet she was. His ear twitched at the sound of her gasp and the demure whimper that left her at the sudden sensation. She’d only ever had her fingers there and only once, that only time being the night before. It was a foreign feeling, but there was no way in hell that she’d make him stop. Biting down on her index finger to keep her from being too loud, she could feel his index and middle finger spread her folds open and hear the growl of approval that followed.

“Fuck, Kagome…” he breathed, seeing that she was practically dripping, his fingers immediately coated in her yearning as he ran his finger up and over that familiar bundle of nerves that she’d found the night before. Her back arched at his touch, releasing her first very real moan, though it was still rather quiet. The sounds she made were almost as intoxicating as her scent, they were soft and demure, shy in nature. It was a pleasant change from what he got from the others. 

Peering up at her, he could see her head turned to the side, her finger in her mouth as she tried to keep herself quiet. Grinning to himself, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, triling it back towards her core. 

Finally, he couldn’t keep himself from her any longer. Laying his tongue flat against her opening, he dragged it upward while curving it into a bowl-like shape to catch as much of her taste as he could. A low growl left him as her taste coated his mouth, listening to the innocent squeak she made, followed by a ragged breath and a whimper. Gods. She would be the death of him.

The grip of her hand in his hair had him purr happily, wrapping his lips around her clit and suckling. 

It ran up her entire spine, that sudden sensation of his wet, warm mouth wrapping around her bead of nerves. Arching her back, she pushed her hips against his mouth with a desperate gasp, “Inu-” she whined, keeping her grip in his hair, “Yasha…” she managed to finish his name with a moan following soon after. He was keeping his promise. What his mouth was doing was much,  _ much  _ better than what she’d experienced with her own fingers. It caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head, jaw hanging open loosely as she released a continuous string of gentle, feminine hums and whines of pleasure.

Inuyasha’s ears had stuck straight up, catching every breath, moan and choked sound of need she gave him. His cock was rock hard and aching, hips pressing into the mattress to relieve some of his own pressure, but kept his focus on Kagome and the telltale signs of her own climax.

She could feel it, that familiar build up in her core that seemed to tighten like a spring. His tongue was ravenous, circling and flicking against that spot as his lips continued to suckle against it. She’d been wary of his fangs, but she wasn’t surprised that he was well attuned to where they were and how to use them. Through her own heavy breathing and small moans, she could hear his own growls and groans of pleasure as he continued to use his mouth on her. He could stay there for the rest of the night if he could, just drinking her in and letting those sounds drive him to bring her to her end over and over again.

Tighter and tighter it wound, that need for release harboured in her core, just above where her dark curls ended. Her breathing became more frantic and erratic, whimpers much more intense as her hips involuntarily gyrated against his mouth, “Inuyasha,” she whined, wanting to warn him, but unable to think of the proper words. 

Then it released, that spring unfurling and bursting a sense of euphoria throughout her body that she didn’t know how to handle. Her body tensed, one arm reaching up and above her head to grip the sheets as the other gripped his hair. Arching her back, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a breathy, high-pitched moan left her. Thighs pulled together, trapping her lover’s head between them as he continued his motions with a low growl of approval. 

The rush of her pleasure coated his tongue, pulling it away from her clit to dip back between her folds, drinking in as much as he could. Pressing his tongue inside of her, he released another growl of approval and contentment; never had he tasted anything so sweet. 

Kagome’s entire body was enraptured by pleasure, quivering while he continued to overstimulate her, “Inuyasha,” she whined, hand now pushing on his head to get away. It was then that he lifted his head, easily pushing her thighs apart before he began to climb over top of her. A wide grin passed over his features as he saw the flush of heat on her cheeks, chest rising and falling dramatically as she tried to catch her breath. 

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he hummed lowly in contentment, “Fuck, I’ve never tasted anything as good as you,” he breathed against her ear, taking the lobe of it between his teeth. Kagome drew in an audible gasp, shoulder lifting out of reflex as she let her hands remain limp at her sides.

She was speechless, entire body on fire from what she’d just experienced and basking in the afterglow of it all. It felt warm, her body the most relaxed it had been in a long time, “Kagome,” he mused against her jawline as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek and turned her head to face him. The gaze he saw was glazed over with euphoria, lips swollen and parted with the need to try and take in as much air as she could, “Good?” he asked, seeing her nod with a soft smile pulling at her mouth.

“I’m glad I trusted you,” she teased, causing Inuyasha to chuckle lowly, leaning down to press his lips to her own. Happily, Kagome returned the kiss with a hum, one hand cupping his neck as she felt his hips press against her now overly sensitive core. A whine left her, parting her lips from his and pulling her thighs closer together subconsciously, “What can I do?” she asked hesitantly, feeling just how  _ hard  _ he was.

“It’s alright.”

Who was he? Turning down an opportunity to get off to make sure someone else felt comfortable was the last thing anyone expected him to do. Yet, there he was, telling her she didn’t need to help him finish - that he didn’t need to finish at all. 

“I-” Kagome started, keeping their faces close as her hand ran down the front of his bare chest, “I want to…” The fact that she did had startled herself, seeing the same expression on the lord’s face as he looked over her face for any second thoughts, “Just...tell me what to do.”

Inuyasha’s face softened then, rolling them so she was on top of him, legs straddling over his hips. Being on top of him like that had her immediately moving to close her yukata, only to have his hands on her wrists. It was an unspoken plea to keep her body exposed to him. Feeling Kagome loosen the tension in her arms and shoulders, Inuyasha ran his hands over her waist and hips before gently dragging his nails over her thighs. 

“Touch it,” he breathed, watching as Kagome’s hesitant fingers began to tug at his obi. With it slackened, she pulled down the front of his hakama, releasing the rather impressive length that had been restrained behind the fabric. Doing as she was told, she wrapped her hand around the girth of it. It surprised her how it felt both soft and hard at the same time as the pulse of it thrummed against her palm. 

The gentle touch of her hand had Inuyasha pushing his hip up against her touch, a choked groan leaving him as he peered down to her petit hand barely wrapping around the girth of him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to throw her around and use her as he pleased, but that wasn’t what she needed or deserved at that moment. Perhaps in the future, but now was his time to do what she wanted.

“Move your hand,” he reached out and gripped her hand, pulling it up and back down to show her what he meant. Kagome caught on quickly, continuing that motion and letting herself indulge in watching his face as she did so. The way his brows furrowed and his eyes closed as his jaw clenched, it told Kagome she was doing something right. Emboldened, she took her other hand and wrapped it around his cock as well, using both to make sure she covered as much of him as possible. 

She wanted more of those noises, to be in control of how he felt and the pleasure he received. In that moment, she let herself believe that she was the only woman who brought him to pieces - the only woman to have her way with him as she wanted.

Twisting her wrists, she made a more dynamic motion with her hands, pulling up so her palm engulfed the head of his cock before running back down to the base of him. Inuyasha released a choked grunt as his hips pushed up against her hand, a sweet feeling of relief washing over him from finally being touched at some capacity. He was already so close, having been riled up since he’d gotten back and pinned her against the wall. 

The way she used both hands had pushed her breasts together and accentuated her cleavage, Inuyasha drinking in the sight as much as he could. It didn’t make it any easier to keep himself from falling over the edge any faster, jaw hanging open as his own build up began in his core, “Kagome,” he groaned, moving to a seated position, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other kept him propped up. 

Having him so close all of the sudden, Kagome released his cock from one of her hands to wrap it around his neck. Yet, just as she’d done that, he dropped his head, taking a nipple in his mouth with a groan, suckling and teasing it with his tongue. Her body was still on fire, head falling back as she gave out a whimper and the hand on his cock tightened some. Without a second thought, she began to rub his ear with her free hand, wanting to feel the softness beneath the pads of her finger.

Curse this woman. Inuyasha released a higher pitched moan than he had previously, losing resolve at the touch of her hands on his two more sensitive areas on his body, “Oh fuck,” he hissed, digging his head into the crook of her neck, “Kagome,” he repeated, wrapping both arms around her waist then, lips and teeth nipping at the flesh against her throat and shoulder, “I’m-”

Kagome didn’t stop, finding her own need flaring up at the knowledge that she’d brought him to a groaning mess of a man. It became clear why sex was so sought after and craved; not only was it pleasureable to be the one receiving attention, but giving the attention felt just as good. 

The sound of his breathing became quicker and more frantic, his grip on his tightening as she ran the palm of her hand over the head of his cock and back down, feeling that it had begun to leak slightly, “Inuyasha,” she breathed against his free ear, teeth gently nipping the tip of it.

That was it. Game over.

Inuyasha dug his head into the crook of her neck, teeth biting down on her shoulder as a low, primal growl left him. The warm, sticky fluid that covered her hand had shocked her for a brief moment, but knew full well what it was. She stopped her motions a moment after he started to release, able to feel how his cock tensed and pulsed with each wave of his orgasm.

A few moments later, he went limp, his body resting against her own as he felt her press a kiss to the crown of his head, “Good?” she asked in an adorably genuine tone, causing the man beneath her to give a low, breathy chuckle.

“Yeah,” he replied before falling back onto the bed and heavily panting, “Very.”

Looking down at her hand, she could see it wrapped around his cock and covered in his cum. Climbing off of him, she tugged her yukata closed with her free hand while climbing off the bed and heading to the washbasin in the corner of the room. Cleaning her hand, she made her way back to the bed, seeing that her lover had situated himself against the pillows, arm outstretched to the side in invitation. He’d removed any clothing he had left, completely bare and exposed to her.

Taking the hint, she climbed back on and towards him, resting on her side with her head on his chest as her arm draped over his waist. The arm she half lay on curled up, around her shoulders, fingers toying with her hair. 

After everything that happened, Kagome could tell her body was coming down from the high, eyes heavy as she felt him press his lips to her forehead, “Can we sleep now?” she asked with a playful grin, snuggling herself closer against his side.

“Tired you out, did I?” he teased, feeling the woman at his side nod in confirmation, “I suppose that’s what I said we’d do,” he added, giving her a squeeze before reaching down and pulling the blankets over the both of them, “Take this off,” he murmured, tugging at the fabric of her yukata.

Kagome was reluctant, knowing that come morning the girls would all be awake and having breakfast eventually, which meant that they would likely see her. The thought had her cheeks flushing, but she reminded herself that they’d all seen each other naked before - it was like when her and Sango used to wash by the secret hot spring together. It was nothing different.

Nodding, she slinked out of the fabric before finding her place back at his side, “I think this is the least amount you’ve spoken since you got here,” he teased, “Should do this every night t’keep you from runnin’ your mouth.”

“Shut up,” she snapped, feeling his chest vibrate with a laugh as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. 

They fell silent after that, Kagome easily drifting off to sleep while Inuyasha stayed awake listening to the sound of her breathing and staring down at the peaceful nature of her face. How much this woman had a hold on him was astonishing and frightening, but Inuyasha didn’t think he could possibly let her go.


	5. Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early! I'm thinking maybe I'll just post every other week on whatever day I feel like because I am incapable of holding out. I like instant gratification, okay? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has shown so much support in this story! I will be writing an alternative version (well more so a completely different version) once this one is done. So. keep an eye out for that!

He’d been awake for an hour or so, but was unable to bring himself to get out of bed. The sun had crept over the horizon and had begun to bring in soft streams of light into the room. His eyes remained closed, however, simply basking in the feel of the woman at his side breathing evenly and contently. His thumb caressed her shoulder, her head having never left his the entire night. In fact, she’d hardly moved at all. 

Hearing the sound of bedroom doors sliding open, his ears twitched and swivelled with the attempt to listen to whatever was said. The first to come out were Kei and Tamako together, the two of them sharing a similar scent which told them they’d occupied themselves the night before. Next was Reiko, joining the other two at the breakfast table and whispering beneath their breath to one another. He didn’t blame them for being shocked that he hadn’t left before sunrise, as he couldn’t remember the last time he’d given himself such luxury of staying in bed late. 

Last to rise was Kikyo, the same anger from last night wafting into his nose and causing him to pull Kagome closer against his side for some form of comfort. Her arm had tucked itself against her chest, rather than drape itself against his stomach, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

Hearing Kikyo’s footsteps stop by the edge of the bed, he could tell she was trying to see what was behind the sheer curtains, followed by the sound of Reiko’s voice asking, “Is he with Kagome?” Kikyo gave no response, simply turning on her heel and heading out of the bedroom chambers, “I’ll take that as a yes…” Reiko added, hearing both Kei and Tamako try to stifle their laughter.

“Mmm,” the soft sound of Kagome’s voice entered his ears, pulling his attention away from the other three, “Inuyasha?” she breathed, eyes slowly opening to find him with his eyes still closed, “Oh…” she whispered, lifting her head to peer over him towards the breakfast table, seeing three of the four others sitting there eating. Propping herself up on her elbow, she made sure to bring the blanket over her breasts for added coverage while she looked around for where she’d put her yukata the night before.

When she found it, she went to sit up further, only to feel the strong arm of the man beside her tug her back down against him. A soft gasp left her, easily falling back against his chest to see his eyes opened, “Where’ya goin’?” 

“The girls are up…” she whispered, trying to keep their conversation out of earshot.

“So?” His finger nudged beneath her chin, tilting her face upward so he could capture her lips in a slow, tender kiss. Kagome returned it, letting it linger for a moment as they greeted each other in a way they hadn’t before, “You’re not leavin’ this bed…” he added, nipping at her lower lip while Kagome’s expression morphed into one of confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means what you think it means,” he countered, rolling onto his side so her head rested on his bicep. Reaching for her leg, he grabbed it and hitched it over his hip, trying to bring her as close to him as possible, “You’re not leavin’.”

“And what about you?” Kagome asked, both of their voices remaining hushed with the attempt to keep the conversation to themselves, “You plan on staying with me?”

The warlord nodded at that, cupping her cheek and pressing another kiss to her lips, “I’ll have to let people know but, other than that - yeah.”

“What about the girls?” Kagome asked, feeling awkward having them in the room while they remained cuddled together in bed.

“Market day, remember?” he murmured against her lips, holding her close, “They’ll be gone by mid morning and we’ll be alone.” Kagome released a hum of contentment at that, feeling selfish when it came to having him at her side. The others had him as they pleased for three years, Kikyo for six - she had to make up for lost time.

Cupping his neck, she pulled him closer, her own tongue running against his lower lip for entry that he easily gave. A breathy whimper left her, just barely audible enough for her to hear herself, but for her lord it was loud and clear.

“Easy there…” he breathed against her lips, pulling away with a grin, “Let me get up and do what I gotta,” he added, seeing a cheeky grin cross over Kagome’s face, though her cheeks still flushed with bashfulness. With one last kiss, he pulled from her and climbed off the bed, tugging on his hakama and kosode before stepping down from the bed’s platform and towards the door. 

Once he’d left the room, the other three girls all looked at one another before peering over their shoulders towards the bed. Reiko climbed to her feet, curiosity a vice of hers as she made her way towards the bed with the aim to see if their assumptions were correct. As she neared it, she could see a figure lying comfortably against the bed, head on the pillows with arms up over her head and head tilted to the side, away from Reiko. Not that it mattered - she knew who it was.

“Kagome?” Reiko called out, watching as the other woman turned her head towards her sleepily with a hum of question. It took Kagome a few seconds to realize who was asking her a question, eyes widening and drawing in a sharp breath through her nose out of surprise. Bringing an arm down to further secure the blanket over her breasts, Kagome propped herself up on her elbow. Before she could get a word in, Reiko released a giddy squeal of amusement, “So it  _ was _ you!”

Kei and Tamako climbed to their feet and joined Reiko at the bedside, one of them pushing the curtain aside so they could climb onto the bed alongside her. Kagome sat up then, keeping her modesty as embarrassment passed over her features, “Oh no. Did you hear us?” 

Perhaps it was silly to be self-conscious about, Kagome herself having heard each of the other girls in their own throes of passion on multiple occasions. Still, she didn’t particularly like the thought of  _ herself  _ being heard. 

All of the girls shook their heads, “Not a peep,” Tamako stated with a smirk that seemed to linger on all of the girls’ faces. Kagome released a breath of relief at that, pleased to know that she’d been quiet enough to have none of them hear her. 

Silence fell between the girls then, Kagome looking at them with confusion and a sense of uneasiness. They all remained staring at her intensely, Reiko’s brows lifting in expectancy before Kagome finally caved, “What?” 

“What?!” Reiko repeated, “You spent the night in the master’s bed and he  _ slept in _ . I’ve never seen him do that unless he’s been heavily injured,” Reiko explained, Tamako and Kei nodding in agreement while Kagome simply gave a shrug.

“We stayed up rather late, I guess,” Kagome murmured, still feeling rather bashful at the fact that she was in their master’s bed nude and with the implication of just what happened the night before. 

“Did it hurt as bad as you thought?” Tamako asked, knowing the youngest woman of the group had yet to lose her purity upon her arrival. The question had Kagome noticeably tensing, remaining seated with her arm holding the blanket up to cover her breasts. 

“I-” she began, not sure how to explain what had happened the night before, “We didn’t-”

“You  _ didn’t?! _ ” Reiko interrupted, knowing exactly what Kagome was about to say, “You mean you just... _ slept? _ ”

Kagome’s cheeks burned hot as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop of them, “We did...things, just not...all of them,” bringing her shoulders to her ears, she wished she could hide away and avoid the questions strewn at her. It all felt so odd, but also somewhat natural at the same time. The girls seated alongside her seemed more interested in her relationship with their master than their own, which made sense in some ways. 

“What things?” Kei asked, resting a hand on Tamako’s thigh and idly caressing it with her thumb, not an uncommon action between the two women when they were in the comfort of the master’s chambers.

“He - Oh gods,” she whimpered, hiding her face in her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs, “He put his mouth on me,” she stated, words muffled against her legs as she tried to make it more difficult for the girls to hear. It didn’t seem to work, however, as Reiko gave an amused giggle at the pure innocence that Kagome still held.

“Oh, little bird. There’s no need to be shy about it,” Reiko cooed as she placed a hand on Kagome’s forearm, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Lifting her head, Kagome nodded. Gods, did she ever. His tongue and mouth were like some sort of sorcery, able to bring her to heaven and back again. The way he made her feel like she was the only person he’d ever want to do that with again, even though she knew it wasn’t true, had her wanting more. At that point, she was fine to live in a lie.

* * *

As he walked, Inuyasha pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, tying the red ribbon off tightly as he made his way to the barracks. He looked much more casual than most had seen him, not that he cared much. The main reason that he kept on his entire regalia was mostly with the desire to be prepared for any sort of battle - fighting was his main purpose. Now, that purpose had been pushed to the back of his head, replaced by the woman who currently lay in bed waiting for him.

Walking down a rather long hallway, he picked up on the scent of anger and jealousy before seeing Kikyo round the corner. They made eye contact, hers blazing with a blazing sense of hurt and betrayal; the sight had his stomach clench, brows furrowed as they neared one another. As infuriated as he was for her actions, seeing her in such a state didn’t necessarily bring him any sort of joy. 

Coming close to him, he half expected her to stop in front of him, but when she simply passed with with a simple greeting of ‘my lord’, Inuyasha couldn’t help but grip her wrist and make her stop, “Kikyo-”

“Oh, are we able to have this discussion now?” Kikyo’s tone was cold, pointed and obviously filled with a sense of mocking. The grip on her wrist tightened as he brought her closer to him, hearing a soft yelp from the woman afterward.

“What the fuck is goin’ on with you? You’re actin’ like a child,” he snapped, keeping her close as she looked up at him with wide eyes, “Throwin’ tantrums, makin’ people call you  _ lady _ . We’ve talked about that.”

Kikyo had always been possessive, he’d known that from the past, but this was a whole other intensity that Inuyasha hadn’t seen from her. The look on her face still held sincere anger, but that hurt bled through her voice as she spoke, “Am I so easily forgotten?” She asked, causing the hanyou to roll his eyes out of annoyance as he loosened his grip on her wrist.

“Who’s shared my bed on her own the most?” Inuyasha tried to reason, as if that was enough to soothe the ache that had built in her heart over the last month or so since Kagome had been so  _ warmly _ welcomed.

“That’s all I am to you, then? Some  _ whore  _ to warm your bed?” She countered, jaw clenched and eyes hard with the attempt to keep her emotions hidden, “Have I not  _ earned  _ more than that?”

Inuyasha released her wrist then, gently cupping her chin and lifting it for their eyes to meet, “You know that is far from the truth,” he tried to convince, having built some form of relationship that surpassed the bedroom, “But you  _ know  _ what you came into,” he half growled, gripping her chin slightly harder.

“Three years. It was just us,” she started, lifting both hands to grip his wrist and pull it from her chin to press kisses to his fingertips, “Three years, I was the only one to please you-”

“Kikyo-”

“I was supposed to be your lady,” she stated, peering over his features with conviction in her gaze, “You told me you loved me once,” she breathed, bringing his hand to her cheek and leaning into it, “You used to say it often.”

“I do,” he replied confidently, “I still do, but-”

“I’m not who your soul belongs with. Yes, you’ve  _ told  _ me,” he voice held more annoyance in it as she felt his hand move down to cup her neck, thumb caressing her jawline. There had been a time where he’d intended to have Kikyo become his lady, where she was the only one he’d ever needed, “But you haven’t found her; how do you know you ever will?” The warmth of her body pressed against his was familiar, her arms wrapping around his waist as she craned her head back to be able to meet his gaze. 

The touch he gave had been the first soft, affectionate one in weeks and Kikyo couldn’t help but close her eyes to bask in it. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had done just that. He’d met his mate. It just still wasn’t  _ her _ .

“You know that’s not how it works…” he murmured against her skin, feeling her squeeze him harder out of frustration. 

“Why not?!” she snapped, pushing herself away to find his gaze once again, “You’re hanyou - maybe it doesn’t apply.”

That statement had Inuyasha’s jaw clench, tilting his head to gaze at her from the side, “What-” The low tone in his voice began to rumble into a growl. She should have known better than to touch on his hanyou blood, especially when it painted him in a way he viewed as less-than. The hand that had held her neck ran to the nape of it, gripping her hair and jerking it back, “Did you just say?”

A yelp left Kikyo, though still keeping a rather composed demeanour - Kikyo was nothing but proud, “You know that isn’t what I meant,” she choked, feeling his other hand rest against her throat. Kikyo swallowed, not showing any sort of fear towards him, confident that he wouldn’t harm her - or, at least too badly, “I only say it because I love you. I want to be your lady. That’s no secret.”

Keeping his hold on her, it loosened at her words, feeling a sense of confliction in his chest that typically would infuriate him. Why it didn’t, it confused him, having it replaced with a sense of guilt even moreso. He was left speechless, keeping that crimson gaze held on her face to take in every piece of emotion she let through. 

Kikyo moved slightly cautiously, resting her hands on his chest before running them upwards to his own neck. With his grip no longer vice-like, she was able to push herself up onto her toes, hands pulling him closer until their lips met. The first kiss they’d shared, that wasn’t while in bed, in weeks. Inuyasha allowed himself to sink into it, reminded of what she’d provided him for over half a decade. 

Even still, when he could feel her tongue brush against his lower lip, wanting entry, something inside of him told him not to. Something tasted different; Kikyo didn’t have the same sweetness she used to and a very real part of him told him it wasn’t right to be kissing her. 

Pulling away from her, he stared intently into her eyes, hers meeting him with the same intensity. There was hope there, but Inuyasha couldn’t fuel it any longer, “It’s market day. Get ready and meet the guards at the front gate,” the tone of his voice that flat and commanding, not holding the same softness it did previously. 

Letting go of her completely, he let his arms fall to his sides before brushing passed her and continuing to the armoury. Kikyo stood frozen in the hallway, eyes looking ahead of her but holding no sense of focus. He’d never denied her a kiss like that before and it caused her heart to sink into her stomach. 

A few moments later, her eyes flickered to the floor as she gathered herself, swallowing back the threat of tears before making her way towards the kitchens. She needed a drink.

* * *

Upon entering the chambers, after a shot of shochu, Kikyo could see all of the women on the bed, surrounding a still very nude Kagome. It took everything in her power not to shout, scream or drag the youngest woman from the bed. That was supposed to be  _ her  _ place, not Kagome’s. Instead, she drew in a deep, composing breath before releasing it, “The master wants us to be ready and to meet the guards at the front gates shortly,” she explained, seeing the rest of the girls climb off the bed wordlessly.

Kagome felt conflicted. Inuyasha had specifically told her to stay put, that she wasn’t leaving her spot. She could see Kei peer over her shoulder towards her, seeing her unmoving and remaining in bed, “Come on, Kagome. Reiko told me you wanted your hair braided before we go.” 

“Kagome’s not going,” the familiar sound of Inuyasha’s voice flooded the room as he walked inside, glancing towards Kikyo for a brief moment before continuing his path to the bed. The conversation in the barracks was brief, simply telling Bankotsu that he would be absent for the day and to watch over things. There was also  _ strict  _ instruction to not be disturbed unless it truly was an emergency.

“Oh!” Reiko chirped, letting her attention fall towards Kagome for a moment before turning it to Kei, “Very well. We’ll soon make ourselves scarce.” 

Keeping herself on the bed, Kagome watched as the girls went into their respective rooms to change, leaving herself and her master alone (well, not truly). There was an edge to his expression and stature that hadn’t been there when he’d left, “Did something happen?” she gently asked, watching as he climbed onto the bed with her and drew the curtains. 

Without warning, he crawled over top of her, pressing her against the bed as his lips came down to capture her own. A soft squeak left the woman beneath him, feeling the frantic nature of the kiss, as if he was trying to devour her.

“Inu-” she tried to murmur against his lips, only to hear him growl with dismissal, possessive in nature, “Inuyasha,” she tried again, suddenly feeling his lips trail down the side of her neck, “They’re still here.”

The moment he’d walked through the threshold and caught her scent it took everything in his power to not pounce her in front of everyone in the room. The taste of Kikyo felt bitter in his mouth, turning to ash and causing him to long for the sweetness that Kagome could offer. He was fighting it, the inevitable; Kagome was his mate. He knew that. She had to be. There couldn’t be any other reason as to why he was so addicted to her, why he was wrapped around her finger so tightly. But another part of him, the cynical side, told him that wasn’t a possibility. 

It took her saying his name a third time to have him pull his lips from her, hovering over her as she peered up at him with a sense of concern. Over the past month, she’d been able to read him rather well, something no one else had seemed to accomplish, aside from Kikyo. Both hands cupped his cheeks, caressing the stripes on the side of his face with her thumbs with the intent to soothe, “Everything alright?”

_ “Claim her. Breed her. Mate her.” _

The yokai blood screamed at him to make her his, seeing the genuine care in her gaze as she tried to comfort him from whatever had riled him up so badly.

“Kagome... “ he began, feeling her hands run down the front of his chest as those big, brown doe eyes looked up at him with care. It helped him clear his mind, eyes closing as he shook his head to slit the haze that blanketed his reason, “Yeah. It’s fine just-” 

The gentle feel of her lips pressing to the side of his mouth made it so he sunk into her completely. Laying on her, he wrapped his arms around her back, cradling her shoulder blades as he dug his head into the crook of her neck. The sudden act of extreme affection had Kagome slightly shocked, but soon wrapped her arms around him, her hand cradling the back of his head and gently scratching the nape of it, “Nothing.”

Kagome’s brows furrowed then, but wasn’t about to pry when the girls were still around - not right now. 

It didn’t take long for the girls to get ready and head out, hearing a unified farewell to their lord, who was still fully dressed and clinging to the woman beneath him. 

The door slid closed and they were truly alone.

Inuyasha suddenly could hear her heart racing in her chest, pounding heavily against her ribcage. Both ears twitched as he pushed himself off of her, peering over her face, down her neck and over her exposed collarbone. The blanket hid the rest of her from him, the parts of her he wanted to taste again like he had the night before. His gaze seemed to burn into her flesh, lifting her arms to cover her breasts even though they were completely covered. That action had him shifting his attention to her face, “Guess I should be askin’  _ you  _ what’s wrong,” he challenged, seeing her cheeks burn pink as she averted her gaze.

“It’s much brighter in here,” she murmured, knowing that he would be able to see her much better, and she him. A confused look passed over his features, not totally sure what she meant by that.

“Yeah, and?” 

It meant he got to see her better, even though he could see her plenty well in the dark, which was nothing but a positive to him. The touch of his hand on her chin had her turning her head to face him, gaze following afterward, “It’s different,” she finally said, seeing that confusion only seemed to deepen into his features.

“I already told you, Kagome,” he stated, running that hand that cupped her chin down her neck and to the arms that covered her, “You got nothin’ to worry about. I saw you perfectly fine in the dark,” he explained honestly, feeling no retaliation as he peeled one arm, then the other, from her chest. 

“Inuyasha…” she began, feeling him start to peel down the blanket over her breasts, exposing them. She could see his gaze falling to them, causing her to avert her gaze once more as the warmth of his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples. A whine left her at that, lifting her hands to her mouth so she could bite down on the knuckle of her index finger, “Please...go slow…” 

He’d come in so charged, frantic and almost aggressive that it startled her, thinking that perhaps that energy would continue throughout their time while the girls were out. 

Those words had him pulling his lips from her and instead looking up at her with a sense of guilt. Did she think he’d rush this? Perhaps he’d come in a little over bearing, but it was only because he felt like she was the only thing that could get that unfamiliar taste out of his mouth - and he was right. Then, when he got a taste of her, all he wanted was  _ more _ .

“Hey,” he cooed, adjusting himself so he rested his hips between her legs and placed a gentle touch to her cheek, “Did I scare you?”

Keeping her gaze averted, she gave a small nod, only to feel him rest his forehead against her temple and press a comforting kiss to where her jaw met her ear.

_ “Comfort mate.” _

Turning her face towards him, he pressed a comforting kiss to her lips, slow and languid before pulling away and licking her cheek. Kagome released a gasp at the sensation, reminded of the first time they’d met and he’d done something similar. Yet, this was different; something told her to appreciate it. Lifting her hands, she cupped his neck turning her head with the intent to press another kiss to his lips. Instead, she felt the tip of his tongue run up and over her lips before his teeth nipped at her nose.

“We’ll go as slow as you need,” he whispered, hearing her heart slow to a rhythm that still held excitement, but not the frantic racing from before. That realization had a low purr-like growl resonate in his throat as he gave her the kiss she’d initially wanted. 

Feeling what he’d given her the night before, there was a desire for more. More of that explosion of euphoria he’d given her; she wanted him closer to her -  _ inside _ of her. It was her turn to ask for entry, pushing her tongue against his lips before cautiously running it against one of his fangs once he’d opened his mouth. Another deep seated purr-like growl was her reward, his hips pressing against her own as an added bonus. 

Kagome ran her hands down the front of his chest to his obi, tugging it loose before untucking his kosode immediately after. He pulled from her lips then, sitting back on his heels as he ripped the fabric from his shoulders and tossed it off to the side. Each motion was frantic in nature, if only because he wanted to continue kissing her. Yet, he paused when he saw her hesitantly reach a hand out towards his stomach. It was like she was in some sort of daze, torn from it when their gazes met.

Startled, she pulled her hand back, only to see a somewhat amused look on her lover’s face, “After last night, you’re still afraid to touch?” The question was posed playfully, reaching a hand out to grip her wrist and pull her hand back towards where she’d aimed to touch. Kagome let her fingers splay as her palm rested flat against the center of his stomach while Inuyasha’s hand ran down over her forearm soothingly and encouragingly. 

_ “Mate finds us attractive. Claim mate. Please mate.” _

The voice in the back of his mind hadn’t happened before bit all of the sudden it seemed to be extremely vocal. Though it should have thrown him off, instinct told him to lean into it, if only a little. The gentle touch of her hand ran up his stomach and over his chest, only able to get half way up one of his pecs before it got awkward to try and reach. Leaning down onto his hands, her hand was able to continue its path up and over his collarbone, across his shoulder and down over his bicep. 

Her gaze followed her hand, eventually finding her hand clutching his, fingers interlaced together. Inuyasha took that opportunity to pin it to the bed, though only beside her head. Kagome could do nothing but look back at him, seeing his crimson hues baring down at her, “Inuyasha…” she began, feeling the words in her throat but struggling to let them free. She wanted his mouth on her again, bringing her to that precipice that left her body on fire.

He could tell she wanted to continue but had her tongue caught on something. Lowering himself down so he was propped up on his elbows, he took her free hand and brought it to his lips, “Tell me,” he commanded, seeing her swallow in with hesitation as her cheeks burned that adorable pink he’d come to adore.

“I want-” 

_ “Yes. Tell us. What does mate want? Give what mate wants.” _

“I want your mouth,” she stuttered, voice low and small, meek in nature as she watched Inuyasha take two of her fingers into his mouth to gently nip the tips of them.

“Where do you want my mouth, Kagome?” He breathed, pressing a kiss to her palm, “Here?” He asked, moving his lips to her wrist. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her pulse point, he suckled on it for a moment before pulling away.

He was tormenting her at that point, Kagome knowing full well that he knew where she wanted his mouth to be. Seeing her shake her head in response to his question, Inuyasha hummed as if he were pondering for another possible answer, “No?” He hummed before releasing her hand and placing his own on the side of her face, index finger and thumb framing her ear. In the same fluid motion, he brought his lips to the pulse point on her neck, “What about here?” Another slow, wet kiss was placed there, suckling hard enough to leave a mark behind. 

A whine left her at that, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her hips up against his own, “Inuyasha, please…” she whimpered, finding herself becoming desperate for what she wanted.

The spike in her scent had him grinning to himself, letting the aroma coat his sense of smell, “You gotta tell me where, Kagome. Or else I’m just gonna keep guessin’,” he repeated, letting his lips ghost over her collarbone. Moving his hand from her face, he cupped beneath one of her breasts before flicking his tongue against her nipple. A gasp left her at the tease, running her hand down his back between his shoulder blades before dragging her nails back up his spine, “Mmm, am I gettin’ close?” 

“Please-” she gasped, arching her back into his mouth as he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Suckling against it for a moment or two, he released a groan of contentment, finding that he wouldn’t mind just continuing what he was doing until she came, if that was a possibility. Kagome cradled the back of his head, encouraging him to stay there for a few moments longer but of course her lord had different plans. 

Moving to her opposite nipple, he gave it some attention with a low hum as he pulled his hand from hers to help push himself further down the bed. He released her nipple then, trailing his lips down over between her ribs and over the flat of her stomach, taking the blanket down with him. By the time he reached the top of her pelvis, Kagome placed a hand in between his ears, toying with the idea of pushing on his head but deciding against it.

“So close,” she whimpered, letting her fingers move to one of his ears before gently rubbing it between the pads of her fingers. Her other arm propped herself up, finding curiosity to be too much for her and wanting to get a better look.

“Yeah? So-” he moved his lips to the inside of one of her thighs, “Here?” It was a miracle he was able to keep his composure for so long, his mind screaming at him to give her what she wanted.

_ “Please mate!” _

However, all that went out the window when her hand took one of his ears between her fingers, causing his jaw to go slack before releasing a rather choked groan, “Dammit-” he cursed, moving to wrap his arms around her thighs to get good leverage for what he was about to do.

“You know where I want it,” she whined, pressing her hips upwards out of need and frustration, “ _ Please!  _ Put your mouth on my-” the words were lost on her as he did just as she asked. Lips wrapped around her clit, tongue flicking against it before suckling wetly with a low groan. Kagome let loose a cry of desire and relief, letting her head fall back as she continued to rub his ear, “ _ Yes! _ ”

It wasn’t the same soft, demure sounds that left her the night before, but loud and heated. There was a new sense of desperation in her motions, a new sense of addiction coursing through her as his tongue and lips suckled and licked at that sensitive bead of nerves.

The ear that wasn’t being rubbed had stood up straight, growling against her core at the sudden boldness that she’d acquired over the last day or so. He wanted more of those sounds, more gasps of need and mewls of desire. 

The sudden absence of his mouth had her release a devastated sob, watching as he pulled away from her to bite off the claws of his middle and ring finger. She was too hot and riled up to question it, not really needing to as he placed his mouth back to where she wanted, “Inuyasha…” she whimpered, suddenly feeling an intrusion push through her folds and inside of her. 

With his middle finger, he tested her tightness, groaning at the sensation of her walls clenched so plushly around just one finger. The thought of his cock wrapped in that same sensation had him press his mouth just that much harder against her, finger pushing in and curving upwards. The added pressure had Kagome tossing her head back, releasing a high-pitched moan as her hips pushed up against him. That same feeling was building in her core, though it seemed so much more intense with the intrusion of his finger. Then he pushed a second one in and Kagome released his ear to grip his hair, having just enough thought to understand how sensitive that furry appendage was.

Curling his pinky and index finger back towards his palm to keep them out of the way, he began to slowly start a rhythm of his tongue matching his fingers.

_ “Ah!” _

The cry of the woman before him followed her back hitting the bed, back arching against it, “Inu-” she started, only to have a choked moan leave her as that coil began to twist tighter and tighter in her core, “Inuyasha,” she managed to say amongst her relentless whines and mewls of desperation.

A growl of purpose left him, driven by the need to feel her coat his tongue completely as she met her end; they had hours to themselves and Inuyasha planned to use every minute of it. 

Releasing his hair, she gripped the sheets beneath her, one of her legs involuntarily lifting off the bed as her knee came up to her waist, “I think I’m close...” she panted, walls unknowingly clenching around his fingers and confirming to him that she was telling the truth. 

_ “Yes. Please mate. Make her cum.” _

Another growl left him at that mantra, moving his fingers and tongue a touch bit faster. Usually, he would have been more vocal, encouraging her to finish with crude wording meant to push her over the edge. Now, all he could think about was how he planned to claim her the moment she’d cum and didn’t want to disrupt the motions he’d found rhythm in. 

“Oh... _ gods _ ,” she choked out, “Don’t stop.  _ Please _ ,” she begged, words breathy and frantic, as if she were afraid we would. Jaw hung open as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back bowed off the bed. Both hands gripped the sheets at her sides as the coil sprung loose, snapping every nerve into overdrive as her hips and legs quaked against him. The initial wave had her silent, but that was broken with a heady sob, hips pushing against his mouth as she rode over the wave,  _ “Nuh!” _ she cried, trying to close her thighs once her foot had hit the bed.

With her climax came the rush of that delectable taste he’d yearned for. Pulling his fingers from her, he ran his mouth over her folds with the intent to drink down as much as he could with a purr-like growl. He watched the whole thing unfold, ears up pin straight to pick up every last sound of ardor she gave. It was only when she tried to drag her thighs together that he convinced himself to pull away.

_ “Claim mate! Claim! Claim!” _

It was all he could think of as he tugged down the maneuvered himself out of his hakama, leaving him completely nude. Kagome’s gaze was far off in the distance, lungs gasping for air as something in her brain told her she wanted that again and again and again.

_ More _ .

She wanted more.

Her walls clenched around nothing and she felt  _ empty _ .

Feeling him spread her legs, lifting one of them in the air by the ankle, Kagome turned her head towards him. When she looked to his eyes, she could see them downcast towards her core; following his line of sight, she felt her breath hitch in her throat at what she saw. Yes, she’d seen it the night before, but it was dark and he was on his back, she wasn’t able to see how his defined hips muscles seemed to dip into a shape that led straight to his cock. 

She didn’t need to ask what he was doing, watching as he gripped his shaft with one hand while flicking his attention towards her. Kagome suddenly shook her head, seeing her lover’s face fall into one of confusion.

“You’re too far away…” she whispered, seeing that confusion morph into something much softer (well, as soft as a face such as his could be). Releasing her ankle, he crawled over top of her, though kept his elbows locked so he could get a full view of her face. As he pressed his hips between her thighs, Kagome left out one of those familiar demure gasps at the sensation of his cock pushing against her core. Inuyasha responded with a low groan, keeping his gaze locked within her own as he rolled in a way that Kagome could feel every inch of him run over her folds and up to her clit. 

They were so close to becoming one. Kagome knew what it meant the second he sank into her; she would no longer be pure and she would be fully his. That lie remained prevalent in her mind, that she was the only one he would find pleasure in ever again - that she was the only one he did this with. The comfort of that lie had her easily answering his hips with her own pressing upwards to match him.

“Kagome…” he breathed, taking one of his hands and cupping her cheek, able to feel his mind clear more than it had in a long time. Even though his yokai begged for him to claim her, it also yearned to see her happy and content. 

_ “Claim mate. Our mate.” _

Though he didn’t speak it, she could see the questioning in his eyes to ask if he should continue. Both of her own hands lifted to cup his neck, mouth slightly parted as she gave a nod of consent. Leaning his head down, he captured her lips in a deep, languid, needy kiss that had Kagome’s heart swell with the need for more. 

Releasing her cheek, he continued their kiss while reaching between them to grip the base of his cock, “Don’t tense…” he breathed against her lips, giving her some warning as he pressed his head against her opening. Kagome gave a small nod in time for him to continue their kiss and slowly push in. 

A whimper left her, breaking their kiss as she felt the uncomfortable stretch of her opening wrapping around him. The sound wasn’t the same as the whimpers she’d been giving previously, they brought a small twinge of pain pinch his heart. Instinctively, he lowered himself onto his elbows and used one of his hands to cup her cheek, stroking it affectionately as he remained still where he was.

Would he give anything to simply dive in and take what he wanted? Yes. But Kagome had asked for him to go slow and he would do  _ anything  _ for her.

“Inuyasha…” she whimpered, feeling him rest his forehead against her own. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he cooed, “Relax.”

Kagome’s hands ran from his neck to his shoulders, gripping them to find some sort of grounding as she drew in a deep breath into her lungs before releasing it. As she exhaled, she felt him press in a little more, that stretch still there but less jarring,  _ “Ah!” _

The yelp had him stopping once again, cock halfway within her when he did. Gods did she feel like heaven, the plush of her walls wrapping around him so unbelievably tight that he found himself almost forgetting how to breathe. Kagome turned her head to the side, eyes closed tightly as she brought a hand up to her mouth as if to try and stop herself from making more noise. Taking her hand from her mouth, he pressed a kiss to her palm, “You okay?” Kagome nodded wordlessly, “Do we need to stop?” She shook her head. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against her temple, pressing another comforting kiss to her cheek as he pushed in enough to sheath himself within her completely. 

Kagome could hear his ragged breath against her ear, a choked groan following as he forced himself to remain still until she gave him permission to do so. She could feel every inch of him fill her, hitting every wall so deep that her walls clenched involuntarily, as if to see if it were possible. Inuyasha tense then, moving to dig his head into her neck, “Oh, fuck…” he groaned, “Kagome-”

“You can move,” she whispered shakily, causing Inuyasha to pull his head up and use his free hand to push on her chin to have her face him. He could see the tears welled up in her eyes, though he didn’t even need to - he’d smelled them the instant they’d formed. That same hand cupped her neck then, thumb brushing over her jawline as he pulled out to the head before pushing back in. The motion was slow and deliberate, his jaw hung open and brows furrowed as he told himself over and over to take things easy. 

As he pushed back in, she drew in a deep breath through her nose and released it with a familiar whine. The stretch was still there, slightly stinging but seemed to have dulled as he moved, “Again…” she breathed encouragingly.

His hips rolled then, still slow in motion as he kept his eyes locked on hers, “You feel so good, Kagome…” he assured with a nod, seeing Kagome give the hint of a smile before it morphed into a loose-jawed moan.

“It’s starting to,” she could feel herself become more and more accustomed to the size of him, “It’s starting to feel good,” she choked, their eyes never leaving one another as he continued to move at the pace she requested, pushing himself to the hilt before pulling out to the head and repeating.

_ “Mate. Breed mate. Breed mate.” _

It was the first time he denied what his yokai wanted; as badly as his instincts told him to pup her, he knew he couldn’t. 

Not that it mattered much; she was far from peak fertility.

As the ache began to dissipate, Kagome was able to feel just where the girth of him hit within her. There was one particular spot that his head hit as he moved that had her arching her back off the bed over so slightly, “In-Inuyasha,” she whined, prepared to continue but suddenly felt him press a claiming, bruising kiss to her lips. 

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to lay down against her with both elbows on the bed, one arm moving behind her head for her to rest on. The other ran behind one of her shoulder blades as his hand held onto her shoulder, making them completely flush against each other without him crushing her. 

The closeness made it a little difficult for him to find a full range of motion, but it seemed Kagome didn’t necessarily want that. It felt different, the way he took her, so soft and gentle, having become so used to the high-paced fucking that he participated on more nights than not. Pulling his lips away, he could hear each ragged breath she took in, letting those soft sounds resonate in his ears, though he knew no one else could hear them. 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, taking her lower lip between her teeth as that familiar feeling built within her core, “You can go faster…” 

The growl that left him was primal, more than eager to fulfill such a request as he moved his arm from behind her shoulder to prop himself up some. Kagome could feel the intensity shift, his hips moving quicker but also harder, more frequently hitting against that beloved spot within her. She was his now, fully and completely. She’d given herself to him completely and that in and of itself made him desire to see her cry out for his cock like she had his tongue.

“You’re so tight,” he spoke through gritted teeth, seeing his mate (unbeknownst to her) flush with embarrassment from such crude wording. Kagome closed her eyes at that, bringing her fist to her mouth out of bashfulness before being shocked into looking at him again after he gave a rather hard, swift thrust, “Keep lookin’ at me, koibito,” he purred encouragingly, Kagome doing exactly as he asked. 

Biting down on her lower lip, she felt bold enough to press her hips up to meet him, able to get the head of him to push even harder against that sensitive spot. A soft yelp left her at that, jaw hanging open as her lover’s ears stood at attention ー he wanted that sound again. 

Moving as he had before, she did the same and another choked cry left her, “Like that?” He asked, seeing Kagome nod as she let her hands run down his biceps and grip onto his forearms, “Rightー” he moved more fluidly but with more pressure, “There?”

“Ah!” she squeaked, eyes widening as her back arched up against him, “ _ Yes! _ ” she whined, digging her nails into his flesh without much notice on her end ー the same went for him, really. She couldn’t do much damage to him, the sting of her nails barely registering with his cock buried so deep within her. 

Gods. He was sure he could get off just on her voice, but feeling her walls clenched around him and smelling the intense arousal that circled them had him impossibly close to his ending. It was almost pathetic in his mind, typically able to go an ungodly amount of time before finishing, but everything about Kagome made it difficult for him to keep it together. 

All that aside, he’d be damned if he finished before her, even though he'd already made her cum once before.

“Inuyashaー” she choked once again, feeling that build up hit its peak as he leaned down to crash his lips against her own. Her shriek of euphoria was muffled by their kiss as she fell over the edge, her climax washing over her as her walls clenched and quaked around his cock. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as if to make sure he didn’t even think about pulling away from her as she rode out her orgasm. 

Never stopping his movements, he could feel it hit the point of no return as she wrapped her legs around his waist, “Kagomeー” he groaned, pushing himself up onto his arms completely as he frantically continued to thrust into her over and over. His motions became more and more erratic until he finally bottomed out with a choked cry, letting his head hang forward as he let streams of seed fill her, “Fー _ uck! _ ”

Gasping for air, Kagome let herself go limp, feeling herself become filled with his release as her legs unwrapped themselves from him. Deep, rich brown eyes stared up at him tiredly, a euphoric smile plastered on her swollen lips as she ran her hands up his forearms and over his biceps. 

His body jolted a few times before he made a point to catch her gaze, breathing heavily himself as he remained hovering over her, “You alright?” he asked between breaths.

Kagome could do nothing but nod, her mind completely fogged over with a tantric state of completion, “That was…” she managed to breathe out, though she didn’t really know where to take it from there. It left Inuyasha to fill in the blanks, grinning down at her as he took one of his hands to brush back her bangs, cradling the crown of her head as he leaned down to capture her lips in a lingering kiss.

When he had enough will to break away, he kept their faces close, “Good?” he asked, pleased to feel her hands cup his neck as if to invite him to stay close as she gave him a nod. 

The faintest smell of blood entered his nose and he knew it wasn’t from him. As unsurprising as it was, knowing she’d shed some blood as any virgin would, it didn’t mean he enjoyed the thought of her in any sort of pain. 

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he pushed off of her and sat back on his heels. While peering down at where they were joined, he slowly pulled himself from her, hearing Kagome give a small whimper. Unsure of whether it was from pain for pleasure, his gaze flitted up to her face, seeing her brows furrowed and her shoulders tense, “Sore?” 

“Mhm,” she whined, eyes closing as she moved to close her thighs together, “That’s normal, right?” The question left her so innocently as Inuyasha moved to lay beside her and pull her close against his side.

“Yeah,” he stated confidently before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, “Might be for the first couple times,” he admitted, watching as her eyes opened to meet his, head tilted back to do so better. 

It had felt  _ so _ good and in a way that Kagome had never thought possible. The euphoria he provided had set off something in her mind that told her she wanted more, but her body was tired and having been intruded the first time left her rather sore. A part of her wanted to ignore the discomfort and ask to have him take her again, to be reminded of that full-body feeling of tantric need that had coursed through her. But his body was so warm and his arms so safe that she didn’t know if she wanted to leave them just yet. The gentle touch of her lover’s fingers running through her hair didn’t make it much easier for her to pull away, either. 

Moving to lay on his side, he met her face to face, letting her head rest on his arm as he continued to play with her hair with that same hand. Crimson gaze peered over her features, letting his other hand cup her cheek and stroke the apple of it. There was a very real content tiredness in her eyes that told Inuyasha he’d done his job well. Gripping his wrist, Kagome offered him a gentle smile, letting the afterglow wash over the two of them in silence.

“You’re  _ mine _ , now,” he suddenly stated, leaning forward to press his forehead against her own. 

A look of confusion came over her face at that statement, “Wasn’t I already?” She asked genuinely, only to feel his lips pressed against hers in a slow, languid kiss that held some force behind it. 

Yes. Perhaps she was his in the sense of being given as a gift to take as he wanted, like property; now, however, she was his in the sense of a true lover, someone he’d claimed but more in just the way of something primal.

Maybe saying she was his wasn’t the right way around; maybe, he was  _ hers _ .


	6. Never Trust A Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry.~~

It was like the dam had broken and released the floodgates of thirst, need and pure desire, a spark flying to engulf every part of her mind with a consistent state of arousal, a key unlocking the door to a sudden never ending yearning. 

_More_.

All she wanted was more.

Blessedly, her lover was _more than happy_ to oblige.

Pressing herself against the wall of one of the many guest rooms, she could hear the padded feet of the person she’d been waiting for. With a wily smirk, she bit down on her lower lip and peeked her head around the doorframe. There was no use in truly trying to be sneaky, knowing full well that her prey was more than capable of catching her scent ー a scent that told him exactly why she was prowling in the first place. 

He’d been in meetings all morning, the sun only just finding its full height in the sky and beating down a rather welcome warmth to the land below it. It meant that they were both dressed for the weather, which meant he was without his suikan and armor, leaving him in nothing but his hakama and kosode ー less clothing to remove. 

The scent of her was unmistakable, following it down the hallways with the intent to relieve the stress of his morning meetings. Diplomatic gatherings had never been his strong suit; he was impatient and reactive, often needing to be spoken for unless he felt strongly about a certain subject. This morning had been no different, listening to his council drivel on and on about nothing that particularly interested him, which left him irritated and impatient. 

Not only did he have the typical boredom to fight against, but the added desire and knowledge of just _who_ he would be indulging in, once the meeting was over.

She’d been the only one he’d found pleasure in for the last week, not able to fathom taking another to bed for the time being as she fulfilled his appetite fully ー a feat he didn’t think possible. Ever since he’d claimed her properly, Kagome had been insatiable, though still managing to corner him in places that guaranteed they’d be alone. They’d tried indulging in one another in his bed, but Kagome had been far too quiet for his liking, even going as far as to cover her mouth as she came. 

Inuyasha wouldn’t stand for that.

So they’d compromised, finding empty rooms and hidden corners to find pleasure in one another where Kagome could be as loud as she liked, or keeping her quiet was more of a game than out of sheer embarrassment. 

When he was close enough, she pounced, reaching around the corner to grab his wrist and pull him into the empty guest room. Pinning him to the wall, she let her hands cup his neck and draw him down for a hungry, frantic kiss. Inuyasha wasted no time questioning her intentions, immediately running his hands down to grip her ass cheeks and draw her closer with a groan. 

Each motion was done in a frenzy, Kagome tugging at his obi before pulling his kosode from his hakama and shoving it off his shoulders. While Inuyasha pulled his arms through his sleeve, he could feel his lover’s hands run down the front of his stomach, palms taking in the feel of each marble-esque muscle beneath flesh. The sensation had Kagome whimpering into his mouth, their kisses never stopping while they began to undress one another. 

“Waiting for me, kobito?” He panted playfully against her lips as he maneuvered his kosode from his frame.

With his arms free, he brought one hand to cradle the back of her head, keeping their lips locked as his other hand pulled at the obi of her silk yukata. Modesty had been lost on her in moments like this, happily shrugging out of the garment fast enough to not interrupt her lover spinning them so she was pressed against the wall in his stead. Kagome released a giddy shriek against his lips at the sensation of his solid body pressing her against the wood of the wall.

“Yes,” she stated blatantly, though still holding a teasing tone to it. Inuyasha’s lips left hers, trailing down her neck with wet, open mouthed kisses that held the intent to leave marks behind or reinstate ones that had begun to fade. Kagome let her head fall back against the wall, letting her hands roam over his back and shoulders shamelessly, “I figured you’d want a distraction after this morning.”

“How _gracious_ of you,” he teased, hearing the woman against him release a breathy giggle turned gasp of surprise as his tongue flicked against one of her nipples. That sound she made had him growling with approval, wrapping his lips around the pebbled peak and circling it with his tongue with the intent to draw more of them from her. He got exactly what he asked for, hearing a much louder whine of ardor while Kagome pressed her chest harder against his mouth. 

Initially, he’d planned to simply indulge in her breasts, moving to the opposite one after he was done with the one in his mouth before he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall completely. However, when he got a whiff of her scent, he found his mouth watering as it always did with the prospect of tasting her essence so purely. Pulling his lips from her breast, he peered up at her while sinking down onto his knees. The loss of his mouth had her leaning her head forward, watching him as he hit the floor with a thud. 

Confusion passed over her features for but the briefest of moments before she felt his hands grip her thighs for leverage as he leaned forward. Wrapping his mouth around her clit, he released a long, deep groan of contentment, unable to help himself from drinking her down. A soft yelp of surprise morphed into a high-pitched moan as he suckled and flicked his tongue against her small bundle of nerves. 

One of her hands rested on the top of his head as she involuntarily leaned forward but didn’t fall over due to his hold on her and the wall behind her, “Inuyasha!” she cried, fully surprised by his sudden pleasurable assault on her clit, “Godsー” she choked, as she moved her other arm to brace itself against the wall behind her as to make sure she didn’t put too much weight on him; though, it’s not that it mattered, as Inuyasha would be more than capable of holding her weight. 

Pulling his lips from her clit, a string of his saliva and her juices remained attached to the tip of his tongue until he licked his lower lip, “Fuck, you taste so _good_ ,” the last word was growled through gritted teeth, lip curling as he spoke, “I wanna drink every drop of you down,” he panted with his voice low and gravelly, immediately biting down on the claws of his middle and ring finger before spitting them out.

Without much warning, he pressed those two fingers inside of her before wrapping his lips back around her clit with a groan of contentment. The assault of his mouth had her cry out, causing her lover’s ears to stick straight up with the intent to take in every vibration, “Inuyaー” she couldn’t finish his name, feeling his fingers press up against a place within her that had her speechless. It sent a full-body jolt through her, gripping his hair at the crown of his head as a result to keep herself steady.

Letting his fingers pull from her, he used them to scoop more of her juices into his mouth, sucking on his fingers for a moment. The loss of his mouth had a devastated sound leave her, “ _No!_ Pleaseー” she begged, already feeling herself close to her end.

Inuyasha ignored her, humming happily as he let her taste coat his tongue, indulging selfishly for a moment or two before finally peering up at her with a wicked grin, “S’matter, koibito?” He teased, only to be completely dismantled when her fingers found his ear. The same hand holding his hair remained, the other having come from the wall unexpectedly as she found a new sense of confidence in his hold on her, “Fuckー” he growled, feeling his cock twitch in his hakama at the sudden contact.

“Don’t stop,” she commanded, holding an authority in her voice that Inuyasha felt conflicted as to whether or not he should obey. Though, the selfless part of him won, wanting to see nothing but to see her brought to pieces.

Keeping his gaze up at her, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips back against her clit with a low hum, Kagome seeing his eyes roll to the back of his head for a moment as she continued to toy with his ear. Though, the rhythm of her fingers lost an evenness to it when his fingers entered her once again, “ _Mnuh!_ Oh, fー” Before finishing the word, she brought in a deep gasp and exhaled with a high-pitched whine, “Yes!” 

The way he ate her out, as if she were a divine fruit meant to be devoured completely, had it easy for Kagome to find her end. It was all over when he pressed his fingers back inside of her, pressing up against a spot that had a choked sob escape her, “I’m close,” she gasped, the hand gripping his ear moving to rest against his shoulder as she leaned forward some. A low growl came from the man beneath her, eyes closed as his tongue circled her clit while he suckled against it.

_“Make mate cum!”_

His yokai snarled deep in his gut as he felt Kagome release against his tongue with a high-pitched cry that was unrelenting and unabashedly loud. He could feel her thighs quaking against him as she kept trying to keep herself upright while gasping for air and sobbing with the plea to have him stop.

“Mah…” he gasped, pulling his mouth away and doing as he did before by bringing more of her juices into his mouth before licking his fingers clean. Kagome leaned back against the wall and planned to slide down to a sitting position, but was thwarted by her lover climbing to his feet and hooking her legs over his arms. 

Pushed hard against the wall, Kagome gasped at the feel of his hardened cock pressing against her already sensitive core, “My turn…” he growled lowly while she wrapped her arms around his neck out of instinct and the need to feel more secure. Letting go of one of her legs, he pushed down the waistband of his hakama, feeling it completely pool at his ankles. He gripped his cock then, catching some of her slick with the head of it before finding her opening and pushing in much less delicately that Kagome was used to.

Though it was hardly surprising, as she had been the one to set the frenzied, intense pace that they now rode together. 

Arching her back, Kagome released a cry of surprise and relief as her back arched against him as if to encourage him to continue. There was no build up of pace, no easing her in, Inuyasha starting a brutally forceful and swift pace. The tightness of her swollen walls still quaking from her orgasm brought a delectable sensation that could easily bring him to his knees if he hadn’t the experience he did. 

Kagome moved to rest her hands on his shoulders, seeing his gaze looking down between them and wanting to follow suit. She could see how his cock entered her, exiting with her slick glistening and dripping around it before he pushed in. A whine left her at the sight, soon cut off by the hanyou’s lips as they captured hers in a hungry, bruising kiss. Wasting no time, Inuyasha pushed his tongue into her mouth, Kagome happily accepting and moaning at the taste of herself mixed with his.

When he broke the kiss, he kept his face close to hers with a wicked, open-mouthed smirk, “Tell me how much you like it,” he purred through heavy breaths, continuing his brutal pace with the aim to have her reminded of him for the rest of the day, “How I fuck you. How I bring you to pieces.”

“Koibitoー” she choked, letting her eyes find his and lock together as he continued to fill every inch of her, “I love it,” she whimpered with an encouraging nod, “I do. I want it from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep,” she panted, moving to cup his neck and capture his lips in a kiss that held all of the passion she held in that moment, but laying a bedrock of tenderness beneath it. 

Bringing her from the wall, he moved towards the futon, carrying her over before pulling from her and setting her down on her feet. Kagome let a ravaged sound leave her, not wanting to go with the feeling of being empty, “Inuyasha,” she pleaded, only to feel him turn her around and press her back to his chest. One hand crossed her chest and cupped her breast while his other ran between her thighs as his lips pressed against her neck and shoulder. Kagome felt her legs had become weak from him spreading them after making her cum while standing, leaning against the arm that crossed her chest. One of her hands gripped the wrist of the hand he had between her thighs, circling her clit and causing her body to feel completely overwhelmed with fire. 

“Ah! _Koibito!_ ” She cried out as he nipped at the lobe of her ear with a growl.

“On your knees,” he commanded lowly, having Kagome nod obediently while gasping for breath as he continued to circle her oversensitive clit. 

Releasing her, he watched as his mate fell to her knees and leaned forward on her hands while panting heavily with the intent to try and catch her breath. He didn’t give her much of a chance, however, kneeling behind her while gripping his cock and pressing back inside of her. A whine was his reward, her hand gripping the sheets beneath her as the man behind her began a similarly brutal pace as he had previously. It caused Kagome to fall forward, chest resting against the futon and her head turned to the side with the attempt to look behind her towards him. 

This position was one Inuyasha should have preferred considering his rather primal nature but, though he did enjoy it for time like these, he much preferred being able to see his partners’ faces when they were brought to ecstasy - none more than Kagome. Yet, he wanted to fuck her, purely and unabashedly, and this position was perfect for that.

“Take it,” he grunted, listening to the consistent moans, whines and whimpers that danced out of Kagome’s lips and into his ears like a brilliant symphony. 

_“Breed mate! Pup mate!”_

He could give into that; he really could ー breed Kagome and make her bare his pups as every piece of his being wanted, but he knew it wasn’t time. Not yet. Not by a long shot. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t fill her to the brim and let her _leak_ with his seed. 

“Yes! Inuyasha, please!” Kagome’s pleas echoed throughout the room they’d occupied, alone and in a wing of the palace that was typically fairly vacant, “Gods, you feel so good!” She choked out a whine as she pressed herself back up onto her hands. She could feel his hold on her hips, drawing them back against him to intensify his thrusts into her and causing a clapping sound to add to their cacophony of growls, moans and whimpers. 

“Your cunt is so fuckin’ tight, Kagome,” he snarled, reaching a hand out to reach around her throat and bring her up onto her knees completely, back pressed against his chest. It caused her back to arch, trying to make sure her body was in such a position that he still managed to hit a similar place within her that he had been previously. Her hand gripped the wrist that held her throat, his lips pressed against the shell of her ear, “You want me to fill you? Huh? You want my cum?” 

A deep flush of red crossed over her cheeks at the crudeness of his words, whimpering as she nodded, “Yーyes, koibito,” she whimpered, feeling his free hand run between her legs and toy with her clit once again. The stimulation made her walls clenched around his cock, causing a purr-like growl to resonate right against her ear. The sound had Kagome’s eyes roll to the back of her head, enjoying the heat of his breath against her ear and the quiet yet loud volume of his voice to close against her. 

“Good girl,” he growled with praise, having Kagome release a warm hum in response, “I’m closeー” he warned, circling her clit as his thrusts became more and more swift, brutal and erratic, “Cum with me, koibito. Cum with your master.”

Just like that, she did as she was told, feeling him press a finger between her lips for her to suck on as she came crashing down. Her walls clenched with a vice-like grip against his cock, causing him to bottom out as he released himself into her. Ropes upon ropes of cum soaked within her as a low, primal growl drew itself out against her ear, “F _u_ ck!” He choked against her, feeling his cock pulse with each wave that crashed over him. 

Kagome gave out something akin to a scream as she came once again, already completely electrified from previously and now just in a constant state of overdrive. 

Both of them were left panting, Inuyasha releasing his hold on her and immediately seeing her fall onto her chest. He could see it in her face, how her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were swollen from their bruising kisses, that he’d ruined her in the best way possible. A low hum of contentment left him at that, leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her spine between her shoulder blades as he pulled out of her. 

The absence of him felt cold, walls clenching around nothing out of instinct as she let herself fully relax onto her stomach. Each breath was a gasp, lungs filling completely before releasing at the same rate, with a thin sheet of sweat that coated her. 

Inuyasha situated himself beside her, laying on his side with an elbow propping himself up as his free hand ran over the length of her back. With her face turned in his direction, she offered him a lazy, dazed smile before feeling his lips press to her shoulder then her temple, “Remind me to give you some medicine when we get back.”

An herbal drink that prevented pregnancy; Kagome hated the taste of it, but it was clear that it was an expectation for her to drink it. Not that she minded, she didn’t plan on getting pregnant any time soon.

Kagome nodded in understanding, basking in the gentle touch of his claws tracing the length of her spine in a soothing fashion. Eyes closed for a moment, slowly opening to find him half draped over her, his cheek resting against one of her shoulder blades, “Any more meetings?” She asked innocently, hearing him scoff before feeling him shake his head.

“Even if I did, I don’t plan on goin’. An entire mornin’ of ‘em was more than enough for the day.”

Adjusting her head some, she gave him a soft hum of pondering, “A lord who hates politics…” she mused, unable to see how Inuyasha’s ear twitched at the sound of her voice. 

“I hate anythin’ that doesn’t have somethin’ to do with fighting,” he mused, bringing them back to the topic that always had Kagome perplexed; she didn’t understand how he enjoyed fighting so much, having grown up in a village that barely had anyone who aspired to be soldiers, let alone warriors.

“I’ve never seen you fight…” she mused, though she could only assume how formidable he was, considering his reputation. 

“And you never will, if I have anythin’ t’say about it,” he replied casually, causing Kagome’s brows to furrow as she moved to prop herself up on her elbows. Inuyasha pulled himself from her, propping himself on one elbow and resting his cheek in his palm, one of his own brows quirking quizzically at her sudden movement.

“Why _not?_ ” There was a twinge of offence in her tone, looking at him with defiance that seemed to only amuse the man beside her. 

Lips pulling into a grin, he reached out his free hand to brush some hair behind her ear, “Because I’m never bringin’ you anywhere that could put you in danger,” he replied with more than sound reasoning. Why it frustrated Kagome to no end, she didn’t know.

“What if I _wanted_ to come?” 

“I would say ‘no’.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Kagome continued to push, seeing his face fall into something holding a little bit more annoyance, “Maybe _I_ should be asking why you would even _wanna_ come.”

“Because I just do!” Kagome countered swiftly and with a little bit more force behind it, face filled with a real sense of frustration, “You speak about how much you love it, how it’s ‘the only thing you know’, but I can’t see that?”

_“Protect mate! Keep mate safe!”_

Protectiveness seemed to scale over his mind as he lifted his head from his palm and took his opposite hand to cup her throat. Leaning closer to her, he could see her eyes widen with surprise and a twinge of fright as his lip curled into a snarl, “Do you have _any_ idea what’d happen if you got hurt?”

Slowly, he pushed her over, moving so she was on her back and he was able to hover his torso over her. His grip remained on her throat as his free hand propped himself up, leaning his head down close to hers while both of her hands wrapped around his wrist, “What I’d _do_ , if you did?”

Though his words were spoken almost viciously, Kagome understood their meaning - he didn’t want to see her get hurt. With that knowledge, her gaze softened, “But I’d be with _you_ , koibito,” she breathed, running both of her hands down his forearm before one released it to cup his cheek while the other continued its path to his bicep, “Wouldn’t I be safe?” 

Though her words were sweet, they weren’t enough to deter him, “You’re _safest_ here,” his words were softer then, releasing his hold on her throat to cup the side of her face so he could give her a slow, languid kiss. 

It lingered for a moment or two, Kagome sinking into his taste with a soft whine of contentment before breaking away, “Butー” 

“End of discussion.”

Inuyasha’s words held great authority behind them, causing Kagome to finally concede for the time being with a small nod, “Yes, my lord.”

* * *

The voice in his head had grown much louder over the past few weeks ー ever since he’d claimed Kagome fully. Any time he got close to her, a piece of him would be drawn to have her against him, telling him to breed her ー to claim his _mate_. Perhaps he was in denial, but Inuyasha liked to pretend that he didn’t understand what the voice was asking of him, giving him ample excuse to carry on as his life had always been. 

He wasn’t prepared to give up his freedom being pleased by many women, even though he’d only bedded Kagome alone for the last week or so. Still, he desired to have the option of other women, should his appetite require it. 

Slowly, it began to weigh on him, that voice invading his thoughts at almost every turn to go claim his mate ー to make her his completely. It clouded his mind and had even caused him to lose his footing in the sparring ring once or twice, something completely unheard of. The voice only seemed to leave when it knew that Kagome (not anyone else) was sated and content by his hand alone. 

Pouring over scrolls, jaw clenched with frustration, he suddenly lifted a hand to smack at the side of his neck. The choked yelp that followed told Inuyasha _exactly_ whatーor _who_ ーthe culprit was. 

“Whaddya want, Myouga?” The hanyou muttered beneath his breath as he held out his hand to see the tiny flea dusting himself off after rubbing the top of his head. 

“Greetings, sire,” Myouga replied with a bow, “I’ve been told you’ve summoned me,” he corrected, reminding the lord that he had, in fact, requested to have Myouga found and brought to him,

He needed answers. The voice was becoming overbearing and he had no idea where it’d come from ー at least, in this context. 

“Right...I did,” Inuyasha mused with a deep sigh before resting his elbow on the desk in front of him and placing his chin in his palm. His opposite hand remained up as well, keeping Myouga in the middle of his palm, “We’ve talked before, about findin’ my mate. How I’m supposed to just _know_.”

“Yes, my lord. The yokai blood in you will make it very clear when they’ve been found,” the flea explained with another nod, moving to sit down cross-legged, “Why do you ask?”

“There’s aー” he felt stupid about what he was about to say next, “There’s a voice that’s been in my head the last few weeks. A voice thatー _before_ ーonly came out when I’m in the middle of a fight.”

“Oh? And when does this voice start to speak?” Myouga paused but for a moment before taking a risk by making an assumption, “Is it when you’re around Lady Kagome, perhaps?” The moment that title had left his lips, Myouga was simply waiting to be corrected, knowing that he’d been reprimanded for calling Kikyo ‘lady’. 

However, no correction came, only a nod from the young master in front of him, “Yeah…” he pondered, already knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. 

“I see,” the flea pondered, pushing his hands into his sleeves, “And what does this voice say to you?”

The side glance Myouga received from the hanyou lord showed agitation as well as bashfulness, afraid to receive the answer he knew he was about to get, “It keeps calling her my mate, butー” he murmured, though was cut off by his advisor straightening and showing great joy.

“So she is!” Myouga exclaimed, jumping to his feet with arms (all four of them) waving excitedly, “Oh, master Inuyasha, this is great news! To see you return to your old self, your soul cleansed andー _gah!_ ”

Making a fist, Inuyasha clenched enough to squish the tiny flea with a growl, “You know that’s not what I want,” he gritted, enjoying the power that his new form held. It meant he was less likely to make mistakes based on emotion, or be taken down by some pitiful desire to help those around him. It left him _unfeeling_ , as a true ruler should be.

“But, _sire!_ ” Myouga began, “Should you never take your mate, you will lose all parts of yourself! It’s already begun, you can’t deny it!” He countered, a distressed warning laced in every word as he jumped onto his young master’s shoulder, “Please, sire! You _must_ tell her!” Myouga implored while jumping up and down in a frantic state, as if to try and emphasize how dire the situation had become. 

“You want me to be the weak half-breed that could barely take back his father’s territory?” Inuyasha snarled, snapping his head to try and get a good glimpse of Myouga, “That ain’t happenin’. I’ve earned what I am and there ain’t no way in hell I’m goin’ back,” the tone of his voice became darker then, pupils shrinking to slits as he curled a lip towards the flea now standing rather straight and as offensively as he could.

“You will lose everything if you let yourself be completely taken over by your yokai blood,” Myouga warned, hearing the hanyou scoff as he turned his head to side, “Need I remind you of the incident at the Miyada village…” it was Myouga’s voice to turn slightly darker, lower in volume as Inuyasha was brought back to a memory that was spotty at best.

Even still, there was no way he would be able to forget the way his men looked at him afterward, pale and terrified. Blood covered his hands and up over his forearms; it smelled human. What he’d been told was he’d lost control, slaughtering anyone and everyone who was in his way; whether they be demon or human, it didn’t seem to matter. The entire village was completely destroyed by the time he was finished with it and had come to, leaving the young lord to find some sort of justification for his actions.

The demon that had threatened the village had bandits at its disposal, having kept the facade of being a fellow human. The fight had started out simple enough, Inuyasha managed to take down some of the bandits and only just enough to dismantle them, nothing more. Yet, when the demon punched a hole into his gut, everything went red. 

He didn’t remember anything after that.

It would have been something he could forgive himself for, if he knew it’d just been the demon and his band of mercenaries, but he’d managed to take the lives of some of the innocent bystanders as well. Even when his men had tried to evacuate the village, Inuyasha had hunted some of the men down and slaughtered them without a second thought. 

In some cruel twist of fate, though he couldn’t remember much of what actually happened, he could still hear their screams in his sleep. 

That had been the first sign of his yokai taking hold, leaving the markings on his cheeks behind as a sign of the beginning of his youkai blood taking hold. 

Two more instances followed, though thankfully both were simply between armies and not innocent villagers. By the end of the third time, both of his eyes had become the crimson hues that most associated him with. 

Thankfully, he hadn’t lost control since.

After the first time, Myouga had explained to him that, until he found his mate, he would slowly succumb to the demonic side that he was unable to control. It had been a grave insult to Inuyasha at the time, wanting nothing more than to eventually become a full-fledged demon, and to come to realize he wouldn’t be able to control it brought great disappointment. 

It hadn’t been what he’d intended, only really beginning this path with the desire to claim the land that his father had lost ーa desire to spite those who called him weak. Growing up as a half-breed had left him written off as a threat, mocked and looked down upon throughout his entire upbringing. It wasn’t until his mother had gifted him Tessaiga, the sword his father left for him to claim when he was of age, that he began to realize his true potential. 

The pride he felt was addictive, seeing his enemy’s corpse strewn upon the ground while his small army dispatched the rest of the threat that lingered. It had been his first taste of victory, his first drop of power that only seemed to grow into an ocean of desire the longer he carried on. It wasn’t long until staying within his father’s lands was enough for him; he wanted more and more did he achieve.

Now, however, he’d grown accustomed to the efficiency of devoid emotions, able to put his heart aside and take as much as he wanted without the feeling of guilt. Most said they’d rather be loved than feared, where Inuyasha felt the complete opposite. 

Even still, he couldn’t remove the nagging human side of him, telling him that he’d taken innocent lives ー _that he was a monster._

“That hasn’t happened in a long time…” Inuyasha growled beneath his breath, eyes closed as his jaw clenched.

“No, but that doesn’t mean it won’t; and what if it's that time where you do not come back?”

“That won’t happen!” The hanyou snapped as a fist came down against the desk, “I won’t let it!”

“It is not a matter of allowance, my lord. You know that. I implore you to reconsider and tell Lady Kagome, at once.”

“Even if I did, what makes you think she’ll agree, anyway?” Crimson hues glanced to the side, seeing Myouga relax some and find his place cross-legged, hands in his sleeves.

“To have the opportunity to become the true Lady of the land, I don’t see how she could refuse,” Myouga stated blatantly, eyes closed as he bowed his head somewhat, “And if that is not enough, the way she looks at you tells me she would accept it with matters of the heart.”

Another scoff, head shaking before Inuyasha climbed to his feet, “I’m done with this conversation, get outta here.” Myouga climbed to his feet, giving his master a bow before hopping off his shoulder and exiting the room.

Inuyasha remained half standing, hands flat against the desk as he let his head hang forward. He didn’t know what he’d expectedーhe’d known that was precisely what Myouga was going to tell him. 

_“Everything I worked for is because of what I am now…”_ He thought to himself as his nails dug into the wood of the desk, _“I can’t go back to what I was. I_ can’t _.”_

* * *

The hand mirror she held in her hand was aimed towards her neck, seeing the dark mark that was pointedly placed upon her pulse point. Many of her other bruises had faded, but it seemed her master had a conscious effort to keep that one dark and prominent. With slender fingers, Kagome ran them over the mark, not feeling any pain as she did so, but the resulting shiver that ran up her spine was unexpected. 

“You’ve become quite the minx, haven’t you?” 

The voice had Kagome snapping her head to peer over her shoulder, seeing Reiko leaning in the doorway of her bedroom, arms folded across her chest with a smirk placed across her features. A blush washed over the youngest woman’s cheeks, softly shrugging as she pushed some hair behind her ear, “I wouldn’t go that far,” Kagome defended, moving to sit on her side, her legs resting the opposite way as she placed her hand on the futon to prop herself up. 

“Well, if the lack of interest in any one of us is something to go on, I would go as far as to say you’ve become quite insatiable,” Reiko teased lightly, making her way into Kagome’s room and taking a seat across from her. Another look of surprise and embarrassment flashed over Kagome’s face, trying to pull up the collar of her yukata as if to hide the evidence. Reiko gave a soft laugh as she reached out to gently grip her wrist, “I’m only teasing, little bird.”

Kagome relaxed then, releasing her hold on her collar and moving to lean on her elbow instead, head resting in her hand, “Though, I will sayー” Reiko continued, “To fulfill the master’s rather... _monstrous_ appetite is quite a feat.”

“Reikoー” Kagome began seeing the woman lean forward onto her hands, her hazel eyes bright with playfulness, “Iー”

“How many times?”

“What?”

“How many times has it been?”

It clicked upon the second repetition, causing Kagome to freeze before finding herself really needing to _think_ about the number. Large, mahogany eyes lifted to the ceiling in thought, biting her lower lip as she tried to keep track of just where and when the master had claimed her. Reiko waited patiently, becoming more and more amused the longer Kagome took to give a definitive answer. 

After a good minute or so, Kagome conceded to something she didn’t think she’d ever find true, “I’veー” her voice was meek, gaze remaining averted from Reiko’s as her entire face burned with bashfulness, “I’ve lost count.”

Not a moment later did Reiko burst into laughter, though it was hardly meant maliciously, “I’d figured as much!” She exclaimed as she brought herself onto her stomach, elbows propping up her chest and her heads framing her chin. A self-satisfied smirk was plastered on the older woman’s face, her shoulder-length hair still well-groomed and her bangs still blunt, “I had a feeling you would be more than meets the eye.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true,” Reiko defended, offering a smirk, “You have no idea, do you? How he looks at you. I meanー” rolling her eyes, she shifted her chin to one hand, the other resting easily on the futon, “Perhaps it’s difficult to read him, butー” giving Kagome a genuine smile, Reiko shrugged her shoulders, “I can tell how you’re _different_ to him.”

“Is he not always this...uhー” Kagome tried to find the right word, “Does he not show this much favouritism towards someone new?”

“Perhaps for the day we’ve arrived, but not much after that.” 

Kagome couldn’t help but feel her stomach flutter with butterflies at that thought, to know that perhaps her lie had turned to a truth ー maybe she would be the only one. As hard as she tried to reel that thought in, hope seeped in more and more with each passing word that Reiko spoke, “Soー” the other woman stared, “Which position is your favourite?”

“Posiー” Kagome choked on the word, “Reiko!” She scolded, finding the question to be intrusive. Seeing the woman across from her roll her eyes, it was beyond obvious that this conversation wasn’t meant to be taken as seriously as she was.

“Still stuck in your prudish ways, I see. Hasn’t he fucked it out of you, yet?” Reiko teased, offering a chirping giggle as she let one hand fall freely to the futon beneath her. That chirp morphed into a full out laugh when Kagome stared at her with wide eyes and gaping maw, “Kagome, is this not something you would talk about with friends back where you’re from?”

Thoughts moved to Sango, knowing full well that what Reiko spoke of was completely true; they had before either of them had even found their suitors. 

“Well, yes. Butー”

“Am I not your friend?” Reiko asked somewhat delicately, holding apprehension and even the smallest helping of hurt that had guilt build in the pit of Kagome’s stomach. 

All of the girls (aside from Kikyo) had treated her warmly and welcomingly, offering support as well as making sure she’d settled in well enough. Their company seemed to be the only thing she’d considered a blessing up until recently. They’d all spent plenty of time together, getting to know one another and confide in each other. Releasing a soft sigh, Kagome’s expression softened ー out of all of the girls, Reiko was one she found herself closest to.

“Of course I do.”

The once somber look on Reiko’s face morphed into a bright smile, “Oh, good!” That same bounce in her tone had returned, clapping her hands together rapidly a few times before letting both fall to the futon, “Then tell me!”

“I like it when, uhmー “ Kagome swallowed as her cheeks flushed, “When he’s over me,” she almost whispered, voice so small from bashfulness as she brought her shoulders to her ears, “Or when he’s pressed me to the wall.”

With a devious smirk, Reiko moved to sit back on her haunches, “Have you ridden him, yet?” She pressed, only to see the younger woman shake her head.

“I haven’t been on top of him.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. The master is quite the dominant one.” It was true, Kagome had noticed that their master often found himself taking the lead, even when Kagome instigated the action, she was often commanded to do as he pleased (not that she minded).

“I don’t know how that would...work.” Of course she understood how it would work, but Kagome didn’t know if she would be able to move quick enough for him or perhaps in a way that didn’t feel as good. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as Reiko leaned forward, resting her hands on the futon as she began to crawl closer and closer to Kagome. 

It wasn’t until their faces were almost touching, Kagome having flinched back and leaning on one of her hands behind her, that Reiko spoke, “I can show you. If you do it right, it’ll become your _favourite_ position. That I can _promise_ you.”

“Sh-show me?” Kagome sputtered, swallowing back the urge to scramble away frantically. To have another woman so close, leaning in as a lover did, it confused her greatly; yes, she knew of Kei and Tamako and was glad for their happiness but Kagome herself had never found attraction in women. Or, at least, she thought.

Reiko offered that same devious smirk, nodding with a hum of confirmation before she began to crawl over the other woman. It wasn’t long before Kagome found herself on her back, big brown eyes peering up at her female counterpart as she continued to move over her. Her hands fell at either side of her head, limp and distracted as she found herself in awe while Reiko moved to straddle her hips and sit up straight. 

“Here, you won’t be able to move quickly,” Reiko stated almost casually, “But this isn’t the time for brute force anyways. This is the time to take things slow.” Her hips began to move slowly and fluidly, gyrating against Kagome’s. The way Reiko moved, how her body was like water as she reached out to take Kagome’s hands to rest on her hips, “Let him drink you in, seduce him,” she continued, “If you move your hips like thisー” Reiko continued to move her hips in an almost circular motion, “You’ll understand why I tell you it’ll become your favourite.”

Kagome almost felt frozen, allowing the woman above her to move as she liked and maneuver her hands where it suited her best. She didn’t know where to house her gaze, opting to simply keep her eyes on Reiko’s face until she mentioned how her hips moved. Swallowing nervously, she could feel a primal sense of arousal build within her; was she attracted to Reiko? No. But her body responded as it naturally would when prodded in such a way by someone she trusted. 

“Now you try,” Reiko chirped, rolling them so Kagome was then on top, their faces much closer than intended, causing Kagome to quickly straighten, hands resting on the stomach of the woman beneath her, “Go on.”

The encouragement had Kagome hesitantly moving her hips in small, miniscule motions. They were rigid and unnatural, unlike how she was sure they’d be if she were actually with her true lover. He had a way of speaking to her body that had her moving in ways she didn’t know ー how her back arched as it did when she came, that had come as a shock to her. 

Impatient hands rested on Kagome’s hips, “No, little bird. Like this,” she urged, motioning for them to move in the same fashion her own had before. Already, Kagome understood and trusted the older woman’s words; it made sense as to why this would bring about more pleasure for herself, able to relieve some pressure with friction. 

When Reiko let go, Kagome moved on her own staring down at the woman beneath her with each round of her hips, “Just like that,” Reiko pressed, offering a smirk before gripping Kagome’s hips to stop them, “You do that to him next time and he will be in the _palm of your hand_ , I assure you.”

Kagome stopped, peering down at Reiko as she spoke, her own cheeks flushed and skin littered with goosebumps from what she’d just experienced, “Uhm, thank you,” she sputtered before moving to unstraddle herself and climb to her feet, “Iー” she cleared her throat, “I think it’s time for lunch.”

Reiko couldn’t help but giggle, “You’re gunna need to get over that modesty eventually, Kagome. You’re a beautiful girl ー you should own it.”

Though Kagome had felt herself much more sexually liberated, speaking about the act still seemed to embarrass her. However, the way Reiko, Kei and Tamako spoke about holding power in their beauty, in the way they held themselves, it gave Kagome more and more confidence every day. They weren’t ashamed of their bodies and seemed to enjoy it for their own sake, not simply for the pleasure of their master. 

She hoped someday she’d feel as free.

* * *

Words were beginning to blur together, morphing into simple squiggles and scratches on parchment as he tried to get through one more scroll. It had felt like an eternity, having chosen what he could assume was the heftiest trade to look over. The quill against paper was a relief, signing his name before giving out an audible sigh of relief. 

Inuyasha climbed to his feet while keeping a mental note to have Bankotsu and Myouga look over those scrolls before sending them off with the courier the next day. Damn, did he ever hate paperwork.

Opening the sliding door, he was greeted by a glare that would have left him for dead, should it somehow been able to do so. Kikyo’s gaze was hardened, looking at him with a sense of betrayal and hurt, much more intense than the last time they’d spoken about where her place was, “Kikyo. What’re you doin’ here?”

“Waiting for you,” she stated coolly, arms folded across her chest, “Is that allowed? Or were you hoping it was your precious little _pet_?” Kikyo practically hissed, venom laced in every syllable as her lip curled and revealed her teeth.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Kikyo,” Inuyasha replied just as quickly, glaring down at her in return as he leaned against the doorframe, “Is that why you sought me out? To _scold_ me?” There was the threat of a growl in his tone, watching as Kikyo’s expression softened some, though still held a thick layer of ice that would make almost any man have a chill run up their spine. 

Letting her arms fall to her sides, Kikyo gave a small shrug, “Yes. Perhaps I am jealous; do I not have every _right_ to be?”

“What’re you gettin’ at?”

“It’s been over a week since you’d taken anyone butー” Kikyo paused, refusing to say Kagome’s name, “ _her_ to bed. A week since I’ve had any taste of you when you’re within my reach.” There was a soft waver in her voice, trying to keep her pride by swallowing down the tears that threatened to leave, “You let her call you by name!” She cried, having been absolutely devastated when she’d first heard it leave _that woman’s_ lips.

Kikyo was a strong woman, resilient and intelligent, but had found herself reduced to something less-than that when her affection towards her lord master came into play. As hard as she’d tried not to let it, her heart fell into his hands and he’d become its keeper, just as she’d thought she’d been for his. Inuyasha could see her walls come down some, guilt gnawing in his gut once again at the realization that she was right. No one had sated him but Kagome the last week or so. He loved it and that _terrified_ him. 

Pairing that with what himself and Myouga had spoken about earlier, it sent him into a sense of self-preservation and familiarity. To give up a piece of what he felt was owed, to go from five girls to one, he didn’t know if he could do that. Whether that was simply a ‘yet or never’ situation, he wasn’t sure.

Despite ignoring Kikyo’s outburst regarding Kagome calling him by name, that hardened expression of his own had dulled some, guilt seeping in ever so slightly as he pushed himself off the doorframe, “You tellin’ me I’m not _allowed_ to claim whichever one of you I want?”

“No. Of course not,” Kikyo defended rather honestly, head shaking as she took a step towards him, “I only wish to have you for myself, if just for a little while. Have I not earned that?” Both hands moved to rest on his chest, gripping the fabric of his suikan as she continued to peer up at him, the ice in her gaze melting away the longer to clung to him, “Tell me, does she satisfy you like I do? Does she know every part of you?”

The gentle hold of his hands on her shoulders had her relaxing some, running her hands up his chest to cup his neck. Her touch was familiar and warm, bringing memories of their time together.

_“Does she satisfy you like I do?”_

Kikyo’s words resonated in his head for a moment, only to hear that familiar voice simply scoff at the question.

_“No. Mate satisfies us better.”_

Frustration coursed through him, finding himself irritated by the voice in his head trying to dictate his emotions or tell him that what he thought or felt was wrong. To spite himself, he gripped Kikyo’s hand, pressing a kiss to the palm of it, “Do you desire your master so much?” He asked, letting his gaze scan over her features, able to see how Kikyo gave him a small nod and a soft smile.

Both hands cupped his cheeks then, drawing him close enough for their lips to touch. Pushing through the taste, Inuyasha returned the kiss, running his hands down the curve of her waist and even going as far as to draw her closer. Kikyo’s arms wrapped around his neck then, pulling from his face so they were a breath away, “Yes. I desire you greatly, my lord. Have you forgotten how much I love you?”

Diving back in for a kiss, it gave Inuyasha the opportunity to not say those three words back, not knowing if they’d be able to honestly leave his tongue. 

“Take me…” Kikyo breathed hotly against his lips, still kissing him through the words, “Please. Reclaim me.” 

A low growl left him at that, gripping the fabric of her yukata, he nipped at her lower lip and broke away. He peered down at the woman in front of him, the first woman he’d taken and the first he’d found honest love in. Yes. First. But not only. Thoughts of Kagome rushed through his mind, trying to clear them out so the conflict in his mind and heart didn’t ache as much as they did in that moment. 

“Where?” The question left him before he could back out, suddenly feeling Kikyo take his hand and lead him down the hallway towards his chambers. 

Alarm bells went off in his head, stalling them as they were about to pass the hall to the guest wing, “You wanna be alone, right?”

In all honesty, Kikyo wanted nothing more than to have him claim her in front of the others; she wanted to show that she was still the favoured, that she could get whatever she wanted, should she ask nice enough. Yet, when Inuyasha paused and gestured to the hallway, Kikyo obliged ー she wouldn’t go against her lord’s wishes more than necessary. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt Kikyo drag him towards the very first room down the hallway, sliding the door and yanking him in. As she did so, he couldn’t see her face but he could see her head turn back towards where they’d just been. 

A chill shot up his spine, stomach clenching as the all too familiar scent entered his nose. As he stepped through the threshold inside the room, he could see Kagome standing at the top of the hall, face fallen into something akin to _utter devastation_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter and want early teasers, you can follow me on tumblr @omgtcharlie!
> 
> Thank you to @bluejay785 for being my beta.


	7. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday and took some time to relax and recharge. 
> 
> I know I left you all on a cliffhanger last time, but don't worry, there definitely isn't one this time. Nope. Nuh uh. Not even a little. 
> 
> Hoping this chapter was worth the wait for you all! Thank you to everyone who kudos and comments on this fic (as well as all of my others), I really appreciate the support! Also a huge thanks for @lavendertwilight89 & bluejay785 for being my betas!
> 
> If you want teasers as well and updates as to when I'm posting fics, you can follow me on tumblr @omgitcharlie!

She was going to be sick.

The way Kikyo peered over her shoulder with that _smug_ smirk as she lead Inuyasha into the guest bedroom, the way he looked at her with surprise but little hint of remorse as he let Kikyo do so, it had her stomach drop as if it were to hit the floor beneath her. 

It felt like time was moving in slow motion, heart cracking before it seemed to shatter behind her rib cage. The lie that had protected her had lured her into a false sense of security, telling her that she’d been the only one he would claim ー that she would be the only one he’d find pleasure in. It was foolish. She was a foolish, stupid girl for believing that lie. 

Hearing the door slide closed, she stood there in a daze, her right hand lifting to clutch her heart as her breathing began to become laboured. She was frozen in place, feet planted to the ground as she tried to rationalize what she’d just seen. 

Of course he’d still take Kikyo to bed. He hadn’t deemed Kagome his lady. What they had wasn’t special or different, even though she’d thought it was. He was still the lord of the Taisho Clan, still a man who got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. There was no possible way that he’d limit himself to just one person.

Then why did he _tell_ her she was different?

After a moment, she finally found her footing, suddenly taking a shaky step back before turning and all but sprinting down the hall. She didn’t know where she was going, not really caring and simply wanting to get as far away from that wing as possible. 

Choked sobs escaped her as she ran, lifting her hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears that fell while she ran, “ _Stupid_. I’m soー” she hiccuped through heavy breathing as she rounded a corner towards the front gates. 

Maybe, if she just kept running, she could get through the palace gates and make her way back home. Maybe she could manage to outrun him, if he decided to chase after her. Maybe it was finally time to make an escape. 

Her feet carried her towards the front entrance, the sound of her feet hitting the ground echoing throughout the high ceilings. Audible gasps of air were taken in through her lungs as she made her way to the doors, seeing a guard on each side. They seemed to be half asleep, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed as they leaned against their spears. However, they seemed to become more alert at the sound of Kagome’s feet, eyes opening and standing at attention as she neared the doors. 

It was only then that she began to slow, knowing full well that there was no possible way she’d be able to escape. There was no possible way for her to get back home without her lord’s permission. 

Finally at a stop, she stood still, panting heavily as she ultimately felt the burn in her legs and the clenching of her chest. Tears streamed down her face, seeing both guards looking at her with confusion and concern; they knew who she was, at least a little, one of them asking if she was alright. 

Kagome gave an empty nod, turning away from them as she ran a hand through her hair to try and keep her tears from making it stick to her face. Shaky breaths were taken as she tried to compose herself; she shouldn’t be this upset ー he was never fully _hers_ to begin with. 

Gods. Then why did it feel like he’d just stuck a knife in her chest?

Wandering down the halls, she finally made it to the lord’s chambers, making her way to her room. Thank the Gods that girls weren’t there, leaving her to make her way to her room, walk in and close the door behind her. Leaning against the wall, she slid down it, head banging against it once or twice as a few more sobs wracked her body. 

“I’m so stupid,” she repeated over and over again, lifting her hands to her face and sobbing into them.

Maybe, if she shed enough tears, she’d have none left to waste on him.

* * *

Somehow ー a pure miracle by his standards ー he’d managed to push Kagome’s face to the back of his mind enough to give Kikyo what she wanted. He went through the motions, not giving more than he felt necessary and had ended up feeling completely hollow when he’d finished. They’d stayed in the guest room for a little while after, Kikyo pressed against his side and whispered words that, at one point, would have preened him but now only seemed to grate against his ears.

It was dark out by the time they left the room, Inuyasha desiring to sleep in his own bed for the night as he knew he’d need to be up early to start preparations for a diplomatic trip to the neighbouring lands. Kikyo had tried to convince him otherwise, but his mind had been made up ー he didn’t think he’d be able to handle sleeping in a completely different room than Kagome.

The guilt that he’d felt for Kikyo had been completely decimated and forgotten, regret and remorse creeping into his heart as that voice in his head seemed to howl with disapproval. 

_“Not mate! Only mate!”_

Pulling open the sliding door, he could instantly smell tears ー Kagome’s to be exact. They made his gut clench tightly, jaw mimicking the same as Kikyo brushed by him with a confidence he hadn’t seen in at least a month. He’d made her happy, but at what cost. 

“Goodnight, my lord,” she cooed as she opened her door, giving him a genuine smile before stepping in and closing the door behind her. 

Inuyasha’s gaze darted towards Kagome’s room, feet immediately carrying him there but froze the moment he was close enough to wrench it open. Instead, a hesitant hand reached out, just grazing against the door handle before hearing a sniffle from the other side of the door. 

_“Comfort mate! We betrayed mate! Make it right!”_

That hand that grazed the door clenched tightly into a fist, fighting against his baser instincts to open the door and do as the voice told him. But he knew it’d do no good. If he’d hurt Kagome, it most likely meant that anger was paired along with it. Perhaps it was best to simply let her calm down, as much as his heart ached to hold her right then and there. 

Letting his hand fall to his side, he made his way to his rack before undressing and climbing into his own bed. Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, conflicting emotions and thoughts racing through his head. He’d never felt so strongly when it came to shame and guilt before, never regretted a decision as he did in that moment. It felt as though it was hard to breathe, realizing that perhaps what he’d done was irreversible. 

Myouga seemed convinced that she was his mate and, though it was blatantly obvious she was (the voice in his mind making it extremely clear), it scared him. Privileged to have whatever he desired, he didn’t want to go without. He didn’t want to be limited to just one of anything and that included women. 

Even still, his time with Kikyo had been completely unsatisfactory, feeling empty and detached from what he’d just experienced. It was as if he’d just gone into some sort of automatic setting, simply settling for what she gave. She tasted dull, didn’t feel as soft or sound as sweet as Kagome did.

There was no one who compared.

* * *

How Kagome had managed to avoid him for two entire days was a miracle in and of itself. Thankfully, her lord master seemed to be rather busy as of late, the trio of girls explaining that he’d been planning on taking a diplomatic trip to one of the neighbouring territories. There’d been excitement that all of them would be able to go along, Kagome trying her best to try and not seem bothered by the fact that Inuyasha had spent the night with Kikyo.

Sitting in the bathhouse, the only light, the full moon hanging high in the sky as well as a couple of torches that she’d lit just so she didn’t feel too in the dark. Images of that first day they’d been more intimate with one another flashed through her mind, causing her to pull her knees closer to her chest and rest her chin on top of them. Her hair was down, draped against her skin like a cloak of ink, eyes somber and puffy from crying on and off the last two days.

Every thought that crossed her mind contradicted itself, telling her to be angry because he’d made it seem that she was favoured, only to flip and remind herself that she’d conjured that thought up in her head. There was no reason for her to expect anything else than to be a body to keep his bed warm ー that’s why she was there, her only purpose.

Closing her eyes, she let her forehead rest against her knees, giving her legs a tight squeeze and digging her nails into her flesh. 

_“I hate that I miss him…”_

Her heart clenched at that thought, suddenly hearing the door open and close, followed by the padding of feet headed towards her. Lifting her head, she straightened and peered over her shoulder, seeing just the man she’d been thinking of. Sharply, she turned her head away, jaw clenched as she closed her eyes and attempted to reign in her emotions.

“You gunna keep avoidin’ me?” 

_Damn_ him!

How _dare_ he act as if it was her own fault for being upset.

“I’m not,” she spoke in a rather defiant tone, harsh and husky from the strain of crying, “You’ve been busy.”

“Kagomeー” he flinched when he saw her rise to her feet and turn away from him completely, making her way towards the ledge of the large pool, “Y’can’t keep runnin’ from me.” 

The annoyance in his tone had her jerking her head towards him with a glare; as deadly as Kikyo’s was, receiving something similar from Kagome almost literally bowled him over. As swiftly as she shot that glare, she turned her head forward and stepped out of the pool, wringing out her hair before crouching down to pick up her yukata and wrap it around herself. 

Every movement seemed to be done with purpose, tightening the knot of her obi with a single, aggressive jerk as she spoke, “I’m not running. Besides,” she took a few steps towards the exit, which meant passing him on the way. She stopped for a beat as she reached him, peering up at him with anger, but also a very real sense of anguish, “Since when do you care what I do with my time?”

A growl was his response, gripping her wrist and feeling her immediately try to jerk it away, “You’re actin’ like a spoiled brat, y’know that?”

If she didn’t have as much restraint as she did, she would have literally spat on him, so she chose to _spit_ words of spite at him instead, “Says the entitled boy who throws a tantrum when he doesn’t get what he wants!” 

“I’ve earned everything I have!” He combatted rather defensively, not enjoying the fact that she was undermining his accomplishments to such a childish statement, “What the _fuck_ , Kagome!” He shouted, tugging her closer and finding nothing but resistance from the woman he held onto, “Are you honestly that upset about what happened with Kikyo?!” 

Kagome stopped then, freezing in place as she came to the realization that he didn’t truly care; that the lie she’d told herself was just that ー a lie. Her expression hardened then, guarding herself from showing him the absolute despair and regret she felt for having let her get her hopes up. 

When she stopped resisting, Inuyasha took that moment as an opportunity to bring her closer, prepared to bring her against his chest. He’d intended to hold her, comfort her, and remind her that she was different. He’d never lied to her about that. What she made him feel was different and how he treated her was just as so; however, those thoughts were dashed when she spoke, “Why should I be?” It wasn’t as if there wasn’t any fight to her voice, but it didn’t hold the same intensity as it had before. Instead, it seemed to weep with an angered hurt that Inuyasha almost flinched from, “What do you owe me, anyways, right? It’s why I’m here; to do what you ask and make sure you’re happy.”

It was almost like he could hear the sound of shattering glass in his ears, his heart cracking at the sound of her words. He pulled her closer despite the fact that he was almost positive she didn’t want to be touched by him. Crimson bore down at her face, taking a hand and gripping a fistful of hair at the base of her neck, tugging it back so he was sure she was keeping his gaze. 

In her face, he saw his future. A future of happiness, but also a future of compromise. He saw her holding his heart in her hands, but that meant it wasn’t _his_ anymore. Kagome didn’t fight him, only releasing the smallest of whines as he gripped her hair, nostrils flaring with silent rage as she matched his gaze.

_“Mate hurt. Mate angry. Help mate.”_

He loved her.

No. 

It was more than that. 

There was no word for it.

Despite himself and the realization he’d come to, his own expression darkened, leaning his head closer to her, close enough for her to feel his hot breath against her lips.

“Exactly,” he growled, capturing her lips in a claiming kiss that he felt her return though with an aggression that told him she was trying not to enjoy it.

When he pulled away, he kept her hair gripped tightly in his fist, jaw clenched as he scanned her features, “We’ll be headin’ out soon. The rest of the girls are waitin’ for you.” It was only then that he let her go, Kagome standing still for a beat as she stared up at him, as if challenging him. She didn’t care to ask where they were going, remaining silent as she kept her hands by her sides. Inuyasha wanted so badly to kiss her again, to pull her close and devour her like he had for the past week; but he didn’t dare try, instead simply dismissing her with a simple, “Go.”

Kagome did as she was asked, turning on her heel and making her way towards the exit. If all she was meant for was to make him happy, she’d be as obedient as someone in her position should be.

As the door closed behind her, Inuyasha couldn’t stop himself from punching one of the boulders that sat near the edge of the pool. A growl left him as he did so, following it up with a second punch, then another, until the boulder cracked and he felt his knuckles go raw. 

Damnit.

* * *

Kagome didn’t know what she expected, but a carriage was not one of them. In one of them housed herself and Reiko, with a second housing Kikyo, Kei and Tamako. The carriage was fitted with cushioned seats and all of them were given a heavier hanten jacket as the season began to shift into autumn. With her hair up in a loose bun, tendrils falling free from the clips that barely contained them. Reiko sat across from her, head resting on the inside wall as she tried to get some sleep ー their trip would be a long one.

From what Kagome had been told, it was a rare event for the girls to come along for any sort of trip. But, seeing as this one wasn’t to fight off some impending threat, Inuyasha had deemed it acceptable to bring the girls along as a form of distraction. Even Kagome knew how much he hated politics, so to know he had to travel all the way to do just that was far from something he enjoyed. It was the first time she’d been able to leave the palace walls since she'd been delivered to him two months ago. 

It was odd to think it had only been that long.

Everything seemed to move so quickly but also feel like an eternity at the same time. She’d experienced so much more than she ever thought she would while in Inuyasha’s care ー well, perhaps _care_ wasn’t the right word ー that she never thought she would otherwise. 

Resting her elbow on the sill of the window, she rested her chin on her palm as she watched the countryside pass by. There were a few villages that they passed, many she didn’t recognize, but as their journey continued, she realized that they were on the same path that would lead to her village. Her eyes widened and her head lifted up off her palm, leaning her head out of the window as if to try and get a better look. 

“Kagome?” Reiko suddenly asked, seeing her carriage partner peeking her head out of the window, “What _are_ you doing?”

Kagome peered towards Reiko with a small smile, “I think my village is close. Maybe a half a day away,” she murmured, moving to sit back in her seat, “Just wondering how my family’s doing,” she pondered, leaning back against the wall and wrapping her hanten around her a little tighter.

“You miss them, huh?” Reiko asked, watching Kagome’s gaze catch hers as if she’d insulted her, “I just mean...I don’t miss mine,” Reiko countered, shrugging casually.

“Oh,” Kagome stated rather lamely, “Why?” 

“My father was a drunk and my mother a prostitute at the local brothel. Let’s just say my upbringing wasn’t all that loving.”

With her head canting, Kagome adjusted herself in her seat, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s not all bad. I’m here now, aren’t I?” Reiko stated with a genuine smile, “We’re taken care of fairly well.”

Silence fell between the two girls after that, Kagome having given a silent nod before turning her attention back to the window. Reiko wasn’t wrong, they were taken well care of. They never wanted for anything, they had food on their plate and a roof over their head. The hanten she wore was intricate and well-crafted, not something she’d ever be able to afford back home. 

Even still…

“My mom is a widow, my father having passed away from the winter illness. My grandpa is a priest and my baby brother is...a nuisance,” Kagome stated, hearing Reiko give a small giggle, Kagome following suit, “He used to drive me insane.”

“Don’t all siblings?” Reiko teased, Kagome’s attention finding her once again, “My older sister used to make me so mad. One time she cut my bangs so short that I couldn’t even put them back.”

“Oh no!” Kagome laughed, seeing Reiko doing the same, “Souta once put a frog in my blanket right before bed. I swear I almost woke the whole village with how loud I screamed.”

Reiko erupted into a fit of laughter, Kagome continuing her own until they suddenly felt the carriage stop abruptly. Leaning her head out of the window, she noticed that the entire caravan had stopped, “I guess we’re at our first stop…” Kagome mused, hearing the sound of footsteps heading to the door. Just as they both turned to the door, it opened to see a man with two purple stripes running up his face.

“We’re at our first campsite. Your tent’ll be shared and set up by the master’s.”

“Thank you, Renkotsu,” Reiko stated with a small bow of her head, Kagome following suit as the man stood to the side as a gesture for them to exit the carriage. 

Reiko was the first to step out, Kagome following suit as she scanned the area, glancing at the carriage in front of them and watching as Kikyo was helped out by a light-brown haired man. She managed to catch the name ‘Suikotsu’ before she caught a glimpse of the lord himself talking to a man with long, black hair in a braid and a gigantic weapon that seemed to be a mix between a sword and spear. 

Inuyasha’s demeanour was much different, standing with his arm folded and his face showing an intense sense of concentration and professionalism ー there was a word she never thought she’d use for him. Their gazes locked for a split second before Kagome was the first to look away, scanning the area once again and realizing that she was very familiar with where they were. 

They were much closer to her village than she’d thought, an hour walk, if she was correct ー maybe even shorter if she took the detour she knew of. Turning her attention upwards, it was a good hour or two until dusk, giving her plenty of time to get there and back. Her heart fluttered at the prospect of seeing her mama, grandpa and brother, at least for a little while. There was no sense in trying to run away, Inuyasha knew her scent inside (literally) and out and, though he’d asked if she wanted to go home, something told her that he’d keep his word on that initial threat he’d tossed at her on her first day of arrival.

Pulling the hanten around her tighter, she folded her arms beneath her breasts to keep it in place as she casually wandered around as the sound of men hustling to set up camp began to pick up. 

Inuyasha had seen her quick glance before seeing her turn her head away instantly, jaw clenching before turning his attention back to Bankotsu, “Hopefully we keep up the pace and get to the next region by midday tomorrow. I already hate this shit,” he grumbled, gaze averting towards the men pitching up the tents, “If it could be anyone else, I’d make them go for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that every time, and I _offer_ every time,” Bankotsu stated with a smirk, seeing his master shoot him a glare in response. It only seemed to cause Bankotsu to roll his eyes, “What the hell is up your ass, anyways?”

“I ain’t got nothin’ up my ass, Bankotsu. I just hate shit like this. _Politics._ ”

Bankotsu wasn’t buying it, narrowing his gaze towards the hanyou as his arms folded across his chest, “Nah. There’s more. Got yourself some lady troubles, there?”

Raising a clawed hand, Inuyasha dragged it down his face with a groan, “Shut the fuck up.” All he received in response was an amused chuckle from the general.

* * *

It wasn’t long until the tents were erected, Inuyasha and his high-ranking men in his while the girls gathered for food in the one at its side. There were five small mats for them to sleep on, though the blankets were thick enough to stave away the chill. Other than that, there wasn’t much else, which really didn’t matter as they’d only be there for the night, regardless. 

Their meal was short and simple, Kei and Reiko talking about exploring when they were finished eating, which meant Tamako was bound to follow. It left Kagome and Kikyo alone in the tent ー a match made in hell. Kikyo seemed preoccupied with her sewing, sitting in the corner of the tent and pretending as if Kagome didn’t even exist. Kagome had tried to do the same, picking up a bookーit belonged to Reiko but had offered it to Kagome while they were in their carriageーand trying to pretend that she, too, was alone in the tent.

Kagome hadn’t told anyone that she wanted to go and visit her family, partially because she hadn’t really made up her mind that she would or not. The longer she remained in the tent, silent and suffocating, the more she realized that there was no reason she shouldn’t. The other three girls were off doing only the Gods knew; there was no reason why she shouldn’t take a small trip to her village to visit her family. 

Lowering the book, she closed it and rested it on her lap, “Kikyo,” she began, seeing that the other woman didn’t even flinch when she called her name. A heavy sigh left Kagome then, knowing full well that she was purposefully being ignored, “Kikyo,” she called a little more forcefully, seeing Kikyo lift her head then, sewing resting in her lap, “How long do you think they’ll be in there?” She gestured to the tent beside them, the men talking about whatever diplomatic matters were needed to be prepped when they arrived at their destination.

Kikyo stared at her almost blankly before shrugging, “Until they drink themselves into a stupor,” she assumed, “Or until the master needs his thirst quenched.” A smug smirk passed over her face at that, causing Kagome’s stomach to knot and her throat to clench, trying her damndest to keep her temper under control, “I wonder who he’ll be taking to bed with him tonight?” Kikyo pondered through a sigh, though it was somewhat dramatic and highly sarcastic. 

“Can you do me a favour?” Kagome asked, still trying to keep her temper reigned in, though some slipped out as her tone held more edge than she’d meant.

“That depends,” Kikyo mused, picking up her sewing and beginning on the same hem she’d been working on, “What’s your favour?”

Placing the book down, Kagome climbed to her feet, taking a step towards Kikyo and peered down at her, “My village is nearby, maybe an hour trip there and back. I thought I’d pop in to visit ー I’d be back after dark,” Kagome stated, seeing Kikyo move to crane her head upward to meet her gaze, almost as if she were bored, “Can you let the master know that’s where I’ve gone?”

Silence fell between them for a moment or two, Kikyo seeming to lean towards not fulfilling the favour until a smile crept over her face, “I can do that.”

The smile threw off Kagome for a moment, but let her own form regardless ー she was doing her a favour afterall, “Thanks!” Kagome chirped, “I owe you one,” she added as she made her way to the exit, pushing the tent flap away and stepping out with a wave.

“Don’t mention it…” Kikyo mused under her breath, a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth as she went back to sewing.

* * *

The sky began to darken, the clouds warm hues of purples, oranges and reds as they effortlessly floated overhead. A brisk chill ran through the camp, a breeze that would have been highly welcome in summer but cursed in autumn. Fires and torches began to be lit, men gathering around the pits and cooking their food for the night as they filled their bellies with sake and shochu. Though some showed restraint, others allowed themselves to indulge, resulting in boisterous voices echoing through the campsite. 

Pushing back the flap of the tent, Bankotsu exited first before Inuyasha followed suit. All that talk of trades and bargaining had his head reeling, wanting nothing more than to be able to drown himself in alcohol but knowing full well that he needed to be of sound mind come morning. It wasn’t as if any of the booze the men had would do anything for him, his demon blood ensuring that.

As the two men left the tent, Inuyasha could see Kei, Tamako and Reiko headed towards him, arms filled with baskets of berries and herbs that they had picked while out exploring their surroundings. Brows furrowed some when he didn’t see Kagome, often finding that she was the four of their little squad, with Kikyo keeping to herself or, on rare occasions, tagged along to keep herself busy, “Where’s Kagome?”

All three girls stopped before looking at one another, wordlessly asking if any of them had seen her before turning their attention back to their master with a shake of their heads.

“I haven’t seen her since we left,” Kei stated, seeing Inuyasha’s face fall into something that resembled a hint of panic. 

Bankotsu’s brow quirked upward, arms still folded across his chest as he watched his master frantically pull back the flap of the tent where the girls were staying. 

As he stepped in, he only saw Kikyo, scanning the rest of the tent as if he would find her hidden somewhere. Kikyo lifted her head with a jolt, eyes wide as a hand lifted to her chest, “My lord. You startled me,” she stated before putting her sewing down. She could see that panicked look in his eyes as they darted around the room before landing on Kikyo herself, “Is everything alright?”

“Have you seen Kagome?”

Kikyo went silent then, tensing at the question as she let her gaze fall to the needle and thread in her lap. It seemed that wasn’t an answer her dear lord wished for, hearing a heated growl rumble in his chest, “Kikyo. _Answer me_. Where. Is. Kagome?”

Biting down on her lower lip, Kikyo kept her gaze averted from her master’s as the rest of the girls entered the tent with confused and concerned looks on their faces, “Sheー” Kikyo began, voice somewhat hesitant, “She begged me not to tell you.”

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, already knowing exactly where she was going with this, “Just tell me where she went,” he demanded through gritted teeth, fists clenched at his sides.

It was only then that Kikyo lifted her gaze, showing as much sympathy and apology as she could, “Her village isn’t far from here, she said. She wanted to try andーand…” Kikyo swallowed some, “She escaped.”

“How long ago?” He asked, voice now dark and gravelly, with a sense of rage that bubbled up deep within his belly.

“An hour or so, not long after the tents were set up.”

With a growl, Inuyasha turned on his heel and sprinted out of the tent, stopping just outside to sniff the air. Her scent was still plenty fresh, telling him that Kikyo wasn’t lying; her scent led in the direction of the treeline, Inuyasha taking a deep breath before bounding towards the denseness of the wilderness.

* * *

“Maybe I should’ve left earlier…” she murmured to herself as she made her way through the trees on a path that she thought she’d recognized. It had only been two months, not that much could have changed, could it? Keeping her hanten wrapped around her, she was beginning to see less and less ahead of her as the sun began to go down. In the dense forest, the trees blocked out the sun long before the mountains did, only allowing small streams of light to patch through and offer some vision.

Mahogany eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to find something that could jog her memory or tell her that she was headed in the right direction. With her arms across her chest, her hand rubbed her shoulders in the attempt to keep warm as the chill of autumn began to creep in. She could hear the sound of branches and dead leaves cracking beneath her, sending a jolt up her spine at the deduction that any predator that was close enough could possibly hear her. 

Pushing some brush aside, she made it to a clearing with a familiar log that had Kagome releasing a sigh of relief, “Thank the Gods…” she breathed, lifting a hand to her chest as she peered upwards to the sky, seeing the hint of stars shining through the dusk-coloured sky, “I’m halfway there,” she mused, though it had felt much longer than she remembered it taking, “Must’ve taken a wrong turn at some point.”

“One wrong turn too many,” a forgein voice hissed at her, causing Kagome’s eyes to widen as she jerked her body around. In front of her was a large lizard-demon standing on two legs; green scales coated it’s body, with yellow eyes and large fangs that hung over it’s long lower jaw. The armor it wore had to have been stolen by bandits, not holding any crown or crest, “Didn’t think I’d be so lucky as to find such a beautiful woman such as yourself here. How delicious.”

Kagome released a shriek as she took a step back, only to hear more growling as red, glowing eyes seemed to surround her, “They’re all demons…” she whimpered, letting her attention fall back to the lizard demon, “What do you want with me?” 

Damnit. Was this how she died? Like a fool? Why did she think herself smart enough to wander the woods so close to dark? Why didn’t she even think to bring any sort of weapon?

She wasn’t thinking, that’s why. All she could think of was seeing her family, of some sort of distraction to help her ignore the pain in her heart… 

“What is it you think we want? Your _flesh!_ ”

Frantic and terrified, her brain fell into fight or flight, or perhaps, more specifically, flight on its own. Seeing a gap, Kagome made a break for it, sprinting through the brush, scraping her cheek on the way as she ran in a random direction. At that point, it didn’t matter where she went, so long as she could find some place to hide for the night. If she remembered, there was a cave nearby, but she wasn’t sure if she was even running in the right direction.

Behind her, she could hear the snarling, shrieking voices of the demons that were chasing not far behind. One of them managed to snag the end of her hanten, Kagome quickly tugging it off her shoulders and leaving it in the dust as she continued to sprint. Her lungs were on fire, her feet in pain from having ditched her shoes to help herself run better, “Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back.” She repeated over and over like a mantra as she continued to try and hurdle over logs and duck under branches with the aim to try and look out for that stupid cave.

However, as she went to jump over a log, she tripped over it, catching her shin as she tumbled to the ground. As fast as she could, she tried to crawl to her feet, but the weight of a foot fell onto her back, pinning her to the ground. A clawed hand reached down, gripping her hair and lifting her to her feet with a shriek as her hands lifted to grip the wrist of her assailant. The lizard demon turned Kagome towards him, her eyes and mouth wide with terror as her eyes welled up with tears, “Please…” she begged, feeling the thin, wet strip that was the lizard’s tongue brush over her cheek.

“Mmm, oh no, my dear. I wouldn’t dream of letting such a delectable morsel go to waste…” The demon taunted, grinning down at her as his other hand reached out to wrap around her waist, holding her up high, as if he was to drop her down his maw, “Don’t worry your pretty little head, it’ll be over before you know it.”

A low chuckle left the demon before he opened his mouth, jaw unhinging before he lunged his head forward, leaving Kagome to do nothing but scream.

Then her world went black.


	8. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter everyone has been waiting (so very patiently) for! I hope that this was worth the wait for all of you and that you can forgive me for the last two chapters lmfao! Thank you again to @bluejay785 and @lavendertwilight89 for being my betas for this chapter!
> 
> If you would like to get access to early teasers, WIPs and headcanons, you can follow me on tumblr @omgitscharlie!

He’d moved at a quick pace, sticking to the treetops as he followed the scent that she’d left behind. What he’d told her was far from a lie, he would be able to track her for miles upon miles — he’d be able to find her. However, her scent was still rather strong, which meant he was getting closer.

“Dammit, Kagome…” he growled under his breath as he bound from tree to tree, stopping to land on the ground and re-evaluate where her scent was coming from. However, when he saw her hanten on the ground, snagged and trampled, a newfound sense of terror coursed through him, “Fuck.”

Her scent was getting stronger after that, but now with a new addition that seemed to unlock something within him. 

Blood.

It was faint, but it was enough to set off a more primal part of his brain, a newfound desire to destroy coursed through him, prepared to rip to shreds whoever brought injury upon her, no matter how small. 

It was almost as if he could hear the blood rushing throughout his entire body, pulsing with the immense fury and rage that coursed through it. His eyes seemed to glow red, pupils shrunken to slits as he tried to keep an eye out for his target. Bounding through tree-tops, he followed her scent, intoxicating and distinct, prepared to capture her and, if need be, _force_ her to come back with him.

_“Mate left us! We betrayed mate so she left us!”_

It was the only voice in his head now, tearing through trees with a sense of bloodlust that left him completely parched. If anyone had hurt her, if she’d somehow found herself hurt, he didn’t know how much of himself would be left.

_“Must find mate! Make her love us!”_

Vicious snarls left him as the voice in his mind continued to howl out in anguish at the fact that his mate may no longer be _his_ anymore. He’d lost her due to his own selfish actions, his desire to keep everything he had when in reality, all he truly needed was her. Inuyasha knew that; he knew that deep in the pit of his very being but he didn’t know if he was ready to give it all up just yet. 

But then she escaped — ran away from him with the intent to never see him again. 

“Kagome—” the word left him like a primal growl, one more akin to a beast than a man, “Mate.”

There was no humanity left in him, his human heart swallowed by his demon side as his mind kept the tunnel vision of ‘find mate’. 

When her scent suddenly made a hard left, he followed it, now able to hear the familiar snarling of baser demons. There had to be at least a hundred of them. Panic coursed through him, knowing full well that she’d left unarmed and could only run so fast. Above the snarls and shrieks of the demons, was a resounding scream that was familiar to him. Scanning the pack of demons frantically, he tried to find just which one was the cause of that sound. 

Then he saw it, a lizard demon with her in its grasp, jaw wide open with the intent to devour her whole. Letting out a vicious roar, he pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and tossed it over his head towards the demon in question, aiming to take it out before anything could happen to her.

Kagome felt herself go faint in the demon’s grasp, a bodily response to thinking she was about to die; her brain shut off, trying to make it easier and not feel as much pain when the demon’s teeth would eventually sink into her flesh. However, when that pain never came, and instead she was released as dropped to the ground, her eyes opened slowly with confusion. Peering upward, she saw the lizard demon with a sword through its gut, shrieking in agony as black ooze spilled from its gullet.

Panic set in when she realized she was still in the middle of a life threatening scenario, starting to scramble backward with small whimpers of fear with the intent to climb to her feet and continue running. However, when she saw that familiar flash of red and silver, she calmed some, watching as his claws tore through the demons that were getting too close to her for his liking, “Inuyasha!” She called out, relief coating her tone as he managed to pull Tessaiga from the lizard’s corpse and jump towards her.

When he landed in front of her, Kagome realized there was something off about him — something much more wild and feral. The way he curled his lip at her and growled, holding his sword at his side with one hand as if to take a swing and anything that moved too quickly. 

“Inu…” she breathed, eyes wide with uncertainty before she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her against his side. Leaping into the air, she gave out a shriek of surprise, clinging to his suikan and digging her head into the crook of his neck. It seemed he’d just dodged an attack by one of the larger demons, its tail having flicked and left a giant crater in the ground behind it. 

Placing her down, he let go of her before standing in front of her, his back to her and Tessaiga held in front of him with the intent to demolish any demons foolish enough to come after him. 

Charging through the brush, it seemed the entire pack had followed them — a fatal mistake on their part. Lifting Tessaiga over his head, he took a few steps before swiping it against the ground with a wordless roar. The energy that spilled forth ran against the ground in three strands, seeming to slither at rapid pace towards the pack of demons. 

The light was practically blinding, Kagome lifting her arm to her eyes to block it out but also hoping to still be able to see the end result. What she managed to catch was the pack of demons seeming to disintegrate into nothingness as their shrill cries echoed throughout the wilderness. 

He looked rather majestic, with his hair blown back as he remained in the same battle stance, sword pressed to the ground at his side, slightly hunched over with both hands on the hilt. His breath was heavy, every exhale holding a grit as he took a few breaths to try and steady his heart and bring some sort of clarity to his mind.

Never had he felt so aware of his surroundings in this form, as if he had some form of control that he hadn’t had previously. Straightening, he sheathed Tessaiga before hearing Kagome’s soft voice saying his name.

_“Mate safe.”_

Peering over his shoulder, he could see Kagome having flinched from the sudden gaze, much more visceral in nature than what she was used to.

“Inuyasha…” she murmured slightly more meekly, her heart pounding in her chest as she built up the courage to take a step towards him. Before her foot even touched the ground, she felt her back hit against the rough bark of the tree, his hand on her throat as his gaze bore down at her. A genuinely frightened whimper left her, gripping his wrist with both of her hands as wet, chocolate eyes threatened to well up with tears, “Inuyasha, please.”

He was struggling to keep his thoughts in order, as clear as his mind was in comparison to previous times. His grip on her throat was tight, a little too tight to the point where Kagome was struggling to breathe. Her own hands gripped his wrist, clenching and gripping it as hard as she could with the very real fear that her life could end by his hand, should he choose. 

“You left,” he snarled, feeling Kagome tense against his grip, “You ran away.”

Ran away?

Kagome’s eyes widened, frantically shaking her head as she dug her nails into the flesh of his wrist a little more out of instinct, “No! I didn’t run away! I wasn’t trying to escape!” There was complete honesty in her gaze, something that Inuyasha could read even in his clouded state.

Having her near him, to know she was safe, it had his youkai calm some, crimson gaze seeming to dull and recede from its previous glow. He could smell her fear, as well as a sense of arousal that delighted and confused him, “What?” He suddenly asked, seeing Kagome’s face fall into something a bit more confrontational.

“I didn’t run away! I told Kikyo—” she stopped then, a sense of rage and betrayal building her chest, aimed both towards Kikyo and Inuyasha himself.

“You told her to not tell me you were runnin’ away!” He snapped, only to have Kagome press against his hold to put more force behind her own response.

“I told her to tell you I’d be back by dark!”

Inuyasha went silent then, seeing Kagome’s face in complete mental agony as she kept her hold on his wrist. Her breathing was heavy, heart still pounding in her chest out of uncertainty, hurt and duplicity. The way he looked at her, incredulous and questioning, hurt her almost as much as the knowledge that he’d shared a night with Kikyo alone.

“You believe her over me.” It wasn’t a question but a statement, realizing that she would be foolish to even ask. The fact that he remained silent told her everything she needed to know, regardless. With her jaw clenching and her nostrils flared, she let a tear fall as she shook her head as much as she could due to his hold on her, “Fine. Believe her. Leave me here and go back to your _‘lady’_.” There was venom laced in her words, though they were strained due to the threat of tears in her throat. 

A snarl was what she got in return, his hand moving from her throat to the nape of her neck where he gripped a fistful of hair, “What’d you expect me to believe?” He stated, leaning his head close to hers, “You won’t look at me or touch me or even talk to me,” he growled, though there was a sense of desperation in his tone that Kagome didn’t think she’d ever heard from him, “And she’s _not_ my lady! She never will be!”

“I do whatever you ask of me!” She snapped, eyes wide as they continued to spill tears, “I give you anything you want; I gave myself to you, completely! I fulfilled the purpose I had when being gifted to you!” She practically shouted, causing the lord to flinch slightly as he felt her hands grip his suikan, “I get it, okay?! I’m not meant to be anything other than something to make you happy! To do your bidding and warm your bed!” The grip on her hair loosened some, instead simply cupping the back of her head as she continued to shout at him, “You don’t _love_ me!” 

Those words caused his heart to stop, staring at her wide-eyed, as if she’d plunged her fist into his chest and took hold of his heart, squeezing it tightly with the intent to make it stop beating.

“I’ll do what you want, but I’m not going to let you pretend like I mean more to you when I don’t!” 

_“Mate. No. My mate. You’re my mate.”_

He was desperate to make her stop talking, to stop lying so _blatantly_ in front of him and put words in his mouth. Lunging forward, he crashed his lips against her, stopping her mid sentence and ceasing her nonsensical ramblings. 

Gods. He’d almost lost her, knowing she’d have been dead if he waited just a moment longer to act. Kagome had almost lost her life and she seemed more pained by his actions than what she’d just experienced. It pained him just as much. 

He could feel her try to fight against him, her hands pushing against his chest as her lips tried to tense, making it harder for him to taste her. “I’m sorry,” he murmured against her lips, holding his own desperation within it, “Fuck, I’m _so_ sorry. Please,” he tried to kiss her again, feeling less resistance from her, “Forgive me, Kagome.”

His words had her tensing, disbelieving of what she was hearing when it came to an apology. He didn’t apologize, not ever. _She’d_ certainly never heard him say it. 

“I—fuck,” he growled, moving his other hand to cup her cheek as he pulled away enough to try and catch her gaze, “I was stupid—so _fuckin’_ stupid. You’re wrong. You’re meant for so much more than how I’ve treated you. The moment I met you, I knew that.” Slowly, he could feel Kagome relax into his hold, her grip on his suikan moving to just have her hands simply resting against his chest. 

“Kagome…” he murmured before leaning forward to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck, while the hand holding the back of her head moved to grip her waist and draw her closer, “... _my mate_.” 

It was Kagome’s turn to feel her heart stop, drawing in a gasp at the sound of his words so close to her ear. 

Mate. She was his mate.

“I didn’t listen. I didn’t want to; but you’re _mine_ , Kagome. My mate. And every part of me belongs to _you_ ,” he continued, lips desperate as they trailed up to the scratch on her cheek, tongue lapping over it once, then twice, before continuing, “I— _dammit_. I love you.” 

It was then that he pulled away, feeling Kagome try and turn her head to face him. Their eyes met, Inuyasha’s showing sincerity paired with absolute fear of losing her. Perhaps it had been too late, that she’d made up her mind and had resigned herself to not give him the chance to change her mind. When she remained wordless, panic began to settle into his belly, gripping her a little tighter as his gaze remained fraught with anxiousness, “Kagome...please,” he begged, voice lower and exasperated with need, “Just say someth—”

His words were cut off by her lips colliding against his in a hungry kiss, one that held all of the anger and hurt but paired it beautifully with adoration and absolute necessity; it was like she needed his lips to breathe.

“You hurt me…” she whimpered, tone still filled with the threat of tears as she continued to kiss him, “I couldn’t,” their lips collided, open mouthed and heady, “I couldn’t breathe…” Her voice was choked, hands running up to his jaw and cupping it tightly.

“I’m sorry…” He repeated, genuineness housed in every syllable, “I’m so fuckin’ sorry, koibito.”

Kagome needed more of him, needed to know that she was his fully and completely, “Tell me I’m the only one. Don’t lie to me. _Please_ , don’t lie.” She begged, feeling immensely selfish but after his confession, she couldn’t help herself. 

There was no hesitation in his answer, no barriers of pride or selfishness to hold him back from speaking the absolute truth, “You’re the only one, Kagome. The only one I want,” the tone of his voice began to hold more grit as his hand ran beneath the fabric of her yukata, running over her hip and gripping her fundoshi, “The only one I _need_.” 

“Show me,” she whined, hands running down the front of him to loosen his hakama, “Please, show me.” Each word was wrapped in a hot breath, tugging the knot open before running her hand down the front of the fabric to cup him. A whine of his own left him, foreign to her ears, but adoring it all the same.

Tugging down the side of her fundoshi, he did the same for the other side, causing it to slide down her shapely legs before she stepped out of it and kicked it away. Her own lithe fingers did the same, tugging down the front of his fundoshi enough to have his cock spring free, erect and pulsing. She wrapped her hand around him completely, causing a grunt to leave him and push his hips against the touch of her hand. That grunt turned into a groan as she stroked him, feeling the wetness leaking at the head as she did so.

“Fuck…” he hissed, trailing his lips over her jawline and down her neck while he reached a hand down to grip her wrist and pull it from him, “I missed you,” he murmured against the shell of her ear, causing Kagome to arch her back against him with a moan, “I missed every part of you.” 

Placing her hand over his heart, he held it there while keeping his lips pressed to her ear, “You’re my mate, Kagome. Tell me you’ll be my mate,” though there was aggression in his tone, there was also so much need that it almost suffocated him, “Be my mate.”

He pulled from her ear then, moving away enough so he could look down into her eyes when she gave her answer, “I—” she drew in a shaky breath before shrugging softly, “I don’t know what that means, exactly.”

Inuyasha leaned his head forward, resting the fore of it against her own as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks, “Means I’m bound to you, heart and soul. Means I wanna spend the rest of my life with you...and _only_ you.” Everything he was saying was like a melody, singing a serenade to her heart and causing her to swoon. It was exactly what she’d wanted, the lie she told herself morphing into the reality she dreamed over.

“Yes,” she stated confidently, gripping his suikan at his shoulders as she felt his grip beneath her thighs and lifted her against the tree. Nodding somewhat frantically, she allowed her hands to move to cup his cheeks when he had her settled, speaking rather desperately while he made her sink down onto him, “ _Yes!_ ” 

Kagome didn’t know what else it entailed, but now wasn’t the time for details. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him and wanted to be the only one he’d ever find pleasure in again. 

When she agreed, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, moving so her legs were hooked over the ditch of his arms. He felt more alive than he had in days, the taste of her so sweet and addictive. The way she wrapped around his cock as he slowly sank her down upon it was a relief, a groan of solace leaving him as his gaze never left hers. 

“Inuyasha…” her voice was a warm embrace, his name laced within it almost making him lose himself completely right then and there. He wanted to hear it again, every day, for the rest of his life — and she agreed. 

When he was fully sheathed within her, he stayed there for a moment, letting her walls stretch around him so snuggly. The warmth of her hands on his cheeks kept his head in place, seeing her eyes darken some as her grip tightened, “ _Mine_ .” It was practically a growl as she paired it with a roll of her hips, “ _Mine only_.”

The act of possessiveness preened against his demon blood, curling his lip at her with approval as he pulled his hips back to jolt them forward again. The sweet, audible gasp that left his mate had him give a purr-like growl in response, “Yours.” It was a genuine agreement as he started a rhythm, hips rolling and thrusting into her at a building pace. Each thrust forward drew a moan from his mate, her arms moving to wrap around his neck for more stability.

“Ah! Koibito!” She cried, each of their actions becoming more and more driven by a frantic desperation to finish and claim one another fully. Inuyasha moved to dig his head into the crook of her neck, palms flat against the tree as he began to focus on the pace he held. It had been days since he’d felt her in any sort of capacity, at least in the way he’d wanted to, and to have her then, it didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a forest, he would claim her like he had countless times before, “Please! Harder!” 

The way she begged, it had him obeying instantly, hips snapping against her as they quickened their pace. Each thrust had him hitting a place inside of her that only seemed to push her closer and closer to the edge of release.

“Fuck, Kagome...you feel so damn good,” he grunted against her neck, nails digging into the bark of the tree. Turning his head, he nipped at her ear lobe before pulling away to watch her face as he pounded himself into her over and over again. 

That familiar flush of red ran across one cheek, over the bridge of her nose and to the opposite cheek. It made him crazy seeing her like that, eyes glazed over and jaw hung open to let her moans, whimpers and whines flow from her so freely. Crimson met warm mahogany and Kagome couldn’t help but capture his lips with hers, hot, languid and passionate.

“Cum for me,” she begged, dragging her tongue over one of his fangs and drawing out a low groan from her lover, “Please, fill me...I need it.”

She did. She needed to know that she was able to make him feel better than anyone else ever could; she needed to know that just her voice, her words of encouragement, were enough to have him fall off the edge. 

“Fill your mate.”

That was all it took, his youkai overwhelmed by her words and making it impossible to go against her wishes. With his jaw hung slack, he did as she asked, his hips moving erratically until he bottomed out within her with a drawn out groan. The touch of her lips pressing to his lower lip and corner of his mouth only added to the experience, ropes upon ropes of cum leaving him and soaking her walls completely. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard, his vision going blurry as he let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder. 

Kagome cupped the back of his head with one hand as the other moved to rub at the base of his ear. That added stimulation had his cock twitching and contracting, as if trying to push out more of his seed, “K-Kagome…” he half-begged, body jolting a few times before she released his ear and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Fuck,” he hissed before gently nipping at the trap of her shoulder. He knew she hadn’t finished, making sure that he got what he needed from her and, like the selfish bastard he was, he took it. 

“No.” The word left him in an exasperated tone, leaving Kagome slightly confused as he dropped one of her legs, her toes barely pressing against the ground. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt his fingers brush over her clit, resulting in a soft shriek as she arched her back against him. 

There was no way in hell that he’d let her go without. Not after what he did to her. 

His fingers began to move in a circular motion, his cock still buried deep within her as he did so. Kagome had already been rather close to finding her own ending. The fact that she knew she could make him cum at her command gave her more than she wanted. Even though she felt close — so fucking close — she refrained, instead reaching a hand down to grip his wrist and stop him. With a disapproving growl, Inuyasha half glared at her, only to see Kagome’s expression holding a sense of seriousness to it.

“No one else.” Confidence laced each word despite herself, authority lingering in the air as she squeezed his wrist, “No one else can have you. No one can kiss you, touch you...” She rolled her hips over his cock, seeing as her lover’s face contorted into an expression of arousal, “or fuck you but me.” 

All fight he had left him then, he’d almost lost her, both mentally and physically, and that realization made him realize that he’d be completely lost without her. A world without her was a world without air. Damn his pride. Damn his selfishness. They weren’t necessary anymore. All he needed was her. He could have an abundance of everything else but he could _never_ get enough of Kagome. No number of women in the world could do so.

“Promise me,” Kagome urged, keeping a tight grip on his hand to keep it from moving — keep her from finding her end. She could see just how badly he wanted to see her cum, how badly he wanted to be the one to bring her to the peak of euphoria. 

Inuyasha could feel himself start to get dizzy with how overwhelmed he felt; the scent of his cum mixing with her arousal, paired with the way she spoke to him like she _owned_ him (and that she truly _did_ ), had him almost speechless. 

It took him a moment to find his voice, his face close to hers as his deep crimson met her mahogany, “On everything I own, I promise that you are the only person I want, crave and need, Kagome...” He could feel her loosen her grip on his hand, causing a small smirk to form on his lips as he began the same motion as before, “The only woman I wanna give pleasure to. The only one I wanna share my bed with. The only one I wanna touch or kiss... _only you_.”

He leaned his head forward, capturing her lips with his own in a needy, commanding kiss, hearing her give out a whimper of contentment as she cupped his neck to draw him closer. He’d said everything she needed to hear and more, hips pushing against his hand and letting his still hard cock hit her walls in a deliciously intense way.

“I love you…” she whimpered against his lips; it was the truth. There was still a lingering sense of darkness that loomed over them that she knew would need to be spoken about later, but right in that moment, she couldn’t care less. 

“I love you,” he replied easily, his tone soft and genuine as he felt her walls begging to quake around him, quivering and tightening until they clenched with an iron-clad grip. If his mouth hadn’t been on hers, he was sure her scream could have been heard by any village that was nearby. The way she arched against him, her hand having moved to grip his shoulders, it was all Inuyasha ever needed. No matter how many times he’d experienced it, he would never tire of it. 

Kagome moved to wrap her arms around his neck, feeling him move to pull from her and put her other leg down. Her entire body felt like mush, legs shaking from the aftershock of her orgasm as Inuyasha licked her juices from his fingers with a groan. The most favourite thing he could do to her was tasting her and he didn’t have a chance to experience it but made a mental note to make up for it when they got back to camp.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he quickly adjusted his clothes as she hung off of him, tucking his suikan and kosode back into his hakama and tying off his obi before picking her up. One arm hooked behind her knees as the other cradled her close against his chest, Kagome’s arms remaining around his neck for extra stability. 

“Wait. My fundoshi,” Kagome stated as Inuyasha prepared to leap into the treetops.

“You’re not gunna need it,” he stated coyly as he offered her a devious smirk.

She didn’t know why she expected anything less, or why he face morphed into the one of unamusement she wore soon after he spoke, but just as she was about to scold him, it was replaced with a scream as he lept high into the air, “Do you ever think of anything other than— _aaah!_ ”

His ear pinned flat against his head, almost losing balance at the high-pitched wail but managing to find himself landing on a larger branch nearby, “Dammit, Kagome! You almost made me fall!”

“Well, I didn’t expect to be hoisted a hundred feet in the air!” She countered with a frown; if she hadn’t been absolutely surprised, she would have been extremely impressed. She knew he was strong, knew that he was half-demon but she’d never truly experienced what his potential was. To have him suddenly leap into the air was unexpected, knowing that, should it have been any normal human, that wouldn’t have been possible. 

Seeing him roll his eyes at her, she gripped one of his forelocks and tugged it so the side of his face was closer to her, “Curb the attitude! A warning would be nice, is all!” 

The yelp that left him turned into a frustrated growl as he heard her scold him, “Whaddya think I’m gunna do, drop you?”

“No! It’s just startling!”

Releasing her hold on his hair, he stared down at her with a more pensive expression, “I’m gunna go again, we gotta get back t’camp.” Kagome gave him a nod of understanding, tightening her grip on him as she felt him jump up into the air once again. Her eyes shut tightly, gripping the fabric of his suikan as the feeling of the wind blew over her.

After a while, she let one eye open, foolishly looking down and giving a frightened yelp before turning her head and digging it into his shoulder. As impressive as his agility and strength were, the height he managed to get to was fear-inducing, having never been so high up before. Perhaps she could eventually find it exhilarating, but in that moment, after everything else she’d experienced, it was too much too soon.

* * *

Touching down at the edge of the treeline, Inuyasha simply stood and looked down at the woman in his arms. Clutching to him with her eyes shut tight, he found her current stance rather endearing, “You can open your eyes, koibito,” he murmured, his lips pressed to her forehead as he spoke. 

Slowly, Kagome blinked open her eyes, finding that they were on solid ground and just outside of the campsite. A sigh of relief left her as relaxed her hold on him, “You can put me down,” she stated gently, almost a little sleepily, her legs feeling a bit more strength in them after their short journey back. 

“Not a chance.”

“Why not?”

“I left you alone for less than a day and you ended up lost, _alone_ , in the woods with no weapon or defense, _stupid_.” 

Though his words were abrasive and, frankly, rude, she knew not to take them personally and, in fact, in a weird way, cherish them. It meant that they were getting back to how they were before, at least a little. Still, there would be a raw wound that was still fresh between them, one that would take some time to heal. They’re relationship had been complicated, but how she’d felt was still valid and very much _tender_.

“Is that any way to speak to your mate?” She chided, offering him a playful grin to see him give one in return. A low, purr-like rumble vibrated in his chest at the words, dipping his head down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. 

As they pulled away, he began to make his way towards the campsite, seeing torches and bonfires lit with men huddled around them. The light from inside of the tents showed shadows of those who were within them, Inuyasha immediately noticing the tent that housed the rest of the girls — that he’d no longer be in need of their service. There was one in particular that had him holding Kagome just a little bit tight at the thought of, causing her to look at him questioningly, “Everything alright?”

A much darker growl, one that mimicked protectiveness followed in response, going against his previous words and letting her down onto her feet, “Go’da my tent.”

“Inuyasha—”

“ _Go_ , Kagome.”

“No. Not until you tell me, _why_.”

He had a look about him, one of determination and vicious intent, and that made Kagome uneasy. His gaze flickered back towards her, his one arm still wrapped around her shoulders and keeping her close, even as she stood, “I gotta deal with somethin’.”

“With Kikyo,” she stated blatantly, seeing her mate give a single nod of confirmation, “I wanna be there.”

“No—”

“Yes!” Kagome barked, gripping his suikan and getting up her tiptoes to get face as close to his as possible, making it more difficult for him to look away, “This involves me, too,” she reasoned, seeing a look of trepidation on his face before he conceded by releasing a sigh and lowering his arm to take her hand in his. 

Lacing their fingers together, she followed his lead towards the tent, watching as he pulled back the flap and took a step inside. All of the girls were there, talking about Kagome and his whereabouts from what he gathered before entering. A look of surprise crossed over every single one of their faces, but none so much as Kikyo’s. That surprise morphed into anxiousness when Kagome followed suit, the rest of the girls greeting her by calling her name and climbing to their feet.

“Don’t move,” Inuyasha stated firmly, causing all three of the girls to stop and sit back down in a slow, cautious fashion. His crimson gaze flickered to Kikyo, a look of rage within them as he watched her eyes flit from Kagome’s face to his and back again, “Kikyo—”

“Y-you found her!” Kikyo suddenly stated, forcing a smile that didn’t get anywhere near her eyes, “I’m glad she’s—”

“Shut up,” the hanyou hissed, releasing Kagome’s hand and taking a step towards the eldest of the group. Reaching a clawed hand out, he gripped a fistful of hair at the top of her head and wrenched her head back, “You _lied_ to me, put Kagome in danger and tried to have me _punish_ her.”

“I—I didn’t kn—” A shriek left her as his grip tightened, reaching her arms up to grip his wrist as if that would ease the discomfort, “My lord—you’re hurting me.”

Inuyasha ignored her pleas, instead moving to drag her out of the tent completely, dragging her by the hair as she continued to shriek and yelp in pain. Kagome’s gut wrenched at the sight and sound of Kikyo’s pain, but tried to remind herself of what she’d done — or, at least, tried to do. She continued to watch as Inuyasha tossed Kikyo into the dirt before kneeling by her side and holding her down against the ground by the throat.

“I told you what would happen if you defied me, again,” he snarled, leaning his face closer to hers with his lip curled and his hold on her throat tightening, “But now, you lied to me and put _my mate_ in danger.”

Kikyo’s eyes widened at that, pupils shrinking to pinpoints as her heart dropped into her gut, “Y—your mate?” The words were strained against his hold, “No... _no!_ ”

Inuyasha held her head then, one hand under her jaw while the other held the top of her head. Maneuvering her head, he forced Kikyo to look at Kagome, the younger woman standing rather uncomfortably as she watched everything unfold. Maybe it _was_ best if she’d stayed in the tent.

“Yes.” He hissed smelling as salt built in Kikyo’s eyes and fell against her cheeks. Perhaps, if he didn’t know what she’d done, he'd feel some remorse, if she hadn’t tried to manipulate her way back into his heart, “She is.” 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome interrupted, seeing his gaze flit towards her with absolute obedience. A small crowd of men had gathered, intrigued by the fact that their master handled one of his women (in fact, his most favoured woman up until recently) so viciously. Kagome’s eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before finding Inuyasha’s once again, “Don’t...don’t hurt her.”

Kagome had never seen him so ruthless, at least not in this context. She’d seen Kikyo disobey him before and he’d handled her roughly, but nothing like this. It almost looked like he was prepared to snap her neck by the way his grip on her head was positioned. She could see his jaw clench, Kikyo’s eyes pleading for him to stop as she gripped his wrist with both of her hands. 

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to exile her, banish her to the woods that had almost taken Kagome from him. But something told him that Kagome was against the idea, and disappointing her was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Letting his gaze pass over her for a moment, he then turned his attention back to Kikyo, “Why don’t we let Kagome decide what happens to you.”

Kikyo’s eyes widened at the words, looking at Kagome with her heart pounding in her chest as the other woman stood, dumbstruck. She wasn’t qualified to make such a decision, was she? It made some sense as to why he gave her the option, as most of the offences made were directed at her, but Kagome didn’t know if she could dictate someone’s life like that.

“I—” Kagome stuttered, eyes scanning the crowd before looking back to Kikyo, all of them falling silent as they waited expectantly for her punishment, “I don’t—” She swallowed, eyes finding Inuyasha’s, hardened and cold with the intent to inflict pain. But Kagome couldn’t let that happen.

As much as Kikyo had hurt her, Kagome could empathize on some level. It had been just the two of them for three years and she remained in his favour for another three after that. Kagome could only imagine how difficult it must have been to see the love of her life so easily forget her. Having experienced just a small taste of it, Kagome couldn’t help but take some pity on her, “You’re not allowed in the palace anymore, or within the palace gates. You can do as you please in whatever village you want, but you can’t stay here.” Kagome’s voice wasn’t as confident as it perhaps should have been, but the fact that she made a decision at all shocked her.

The way Inuyasha’s gaze narrowed towards his mate, finding her punishment to be a little slack for his liking, but he knew he couldn’t expect much. Turning his attention back to Kikyo, he leaned his face close to her, “You’re lucky I let her choose…”

It was then that he let her go, half tossing her back onto the ground before climbing to his feet, “Suikotsu!” He barked, seeing one of the men’s heads snap at attention.

“Yes, my lord,” he replied, taking a step forward.

“Keep an eye on her for the night. Tomorrow, you’ll take her back to the palace and make sure she gathers her belongings before escorting her from the palace gates,” his tone held authority, one that Kagome hadn’t really heard him use before. The man gave a bow before doing as he was asked, taking a few more steps forward before grabbing Kikyo by the arm, helping her to her feet and leading her towards his tent.

Her pleading cries fell on deaf ears, begging to be released or to at least have Inuyasha listen to her. But it was no use, Inuyasha had made up his mind, and when that happened, it was impossible for him to change it. 

When everything had died down, he noticed the crowd still gathered, huddled close to one another with wide eyes and confusion plastered on their faces. “What’re you waitin’ for, an encore?! Get back to whatever the _hell_ you were doin’!” Inuyasha bellowed, causing the men to disperse rather quickly. 

Turning his attention back towards Kagome, seeing the other three huddled against one another in the entryway of the tent behind her. They all seemed to have a look of uncertainty in their eyes, Kagome following Inuyasha’s gaze to see it for herself. Hearing Inuyasha’s footsteps was soon followed by a gentle touch to the small of her back, “You’ll be headin’ to the palace tomorrow, too.” 

Reiko’s eyes widened, swallowing back her anxiousness before Kagome spoke, looking up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes, “They’ll be staying with us though, right?”

“If you want ‘em to, but they’re dismissed from their services.”

“Dismissed?” Reiko asked, wrapping her arms around herself as she waited for an answer.

“Yeah. You’re free t’do whatever you want. You can go back to your villages, if you want, unless Kagome wants t’keep you ‘round. We’ll figure it out when we get back,” gently, he coaxed Kagome to follow him to the tent, only to have his mate give resistance by standing in place.

“I’ll meet you there,” Kagome stated, looking up at him sweetly as a sense of suspicion crossed his face, “I won’t be long.” Reluctantly, Inuyasha let go of her, dropping his arm to his side before walking towards the main tent, pushing the flap to the side and walking in.

When he was inside, Kagome turned her head back towards the other three girls, all of them rather shell shocked at what had just happened. There was an obvious sense of questioning on their faces, “Wh-what happened?” Reiko finally asked, wide eyed and uncertain. 

“You’re his mate?” Tamako followed, seeing Kagome give a small nod.

“I told Kikyo to let him know I was going to visit my family and would be back by dark but…” Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, “I guess she said I ran away?”

“We didn’t really believe it,” Reiko defended, shaking her head slightly before she felt Kagome reach out a hand and rest it on her shoulder comfortingly, “Kagome...we can’t go back to our villages…” Reiko added, a pleading look in her eyes.

“We’d be ousted by our families,” Kei added, Kagome’s attention turning to her with a sympathetic gaze.

“I want you to stay with me. I’m sure I can convince him to have you stay, find something for you to do,” Kagome explained with a reassuring smile, receiving one from each of the girls in return. Reiko’s smile widened until she finally couldn’t contain her excitement any longer.

“You’re his mate!” She exclaimed, though at a lower volume as not to disturb or draw attention to themselves, “You’re his _lady!_ ” Her body made a small jump as she took Kagome’s hand in both of her own, “This is so exciting!”

“You must tell us more of what happened tomorrow before we leave,” Tamako added, Kei nodding in agreeance as Kagome drew all three of them in for a hug, holding them close. They’d been her life line, all three of them, for the past almost two months; she truly didn’t know what she’d have done without them.

“I’ll tell you everything,” she affirmed before pulling away and giving one more nod. Peering over her shoulder towards the tent, she could feel the impatience of her mate seeping from it, “But I need sleep,” she explained honestly, looking back to the girls, “I’ll see you in the morning.” Breaking away, Kagome took two steps back before turning on her heel and making her way to the main tent. 

As she stepped in, she saw him, shirtless with his hair still up, running a wet cloth over his forearms and biceps. Without much hesitation, he turned his head towards her, seeing her stop in her tracks and simply stare at him. She didn’t know why, but in that moment, with the dim light of the torches and how it bounced off the sharpness of his muscles, she felt like she could see every single one moving so fluidly. Perhaps it was because she’d seen more of his strength and was literally carried by him for miles as if it were nothing. 

“What’re you starin’ at?” He asked, though it was hardly aggressive, more like a playful purr with a smirk to pair alongside it. The sound of splashing water followed, running the cloth up and over the nape of his neck, droplets running down the center of his back. 

Damn. He truly _was_ gorgeous.

Snapping out of her trance, she took a few steps towards the basin. When she got close enough, she held out her hand to take the cloth from him, only to see him simply shake his head in return, “You’re not washin’ yourself.”

“Inuyasha, I feel disgusting,” she countered, keeping her hand held out as she made a grabbing motion to gesture for him to put it in her hand, “I need to rinse down a little.”

“I know. But I’ll be the one washin’ you.” There was no sense of playfulness or hint of anything that went to where they normally did. His face had fallen from that teasing smirk to one of more seriousness. “You’ve been through a lot today,” he stated honestly, his free hand running down to the belt of her yukata and tugging it free.

“You did most of the work,” she countered, allowing him to push the yukata from her shoulders and leave her bare. His gaze never left her face as he did so, though keeping his body close to hers and his face even closer. 

Dipping the cloth in the basin, he wrung it out with one hand before pressing it to her chest. The chill of the water had her drawing in a gasp, feeling as he dragged it over her collarbone and the top of one shoulder, then the other. It was only then that his gaze fell to his hand, watching as it dragged over to her opposite shoulder before he pulled the cloth to wet it and wring it out once again. Kagome remained still, allowing him to do as he pleased as slow, wet kisses pressed against her jawline. 

“Inuyasha—”

“I thought I’d lost you,” he breathed shakily, his hand running down the front of her sternum between her breasts and over one of her ribs. He didn’t expect her to wince, releasing a small grunt of discomfort that had him pulling his lips from her skin to see where his hand had just run over. 

Against her ribs he could see the splotch of purple, blues and yellows, a rather large bruise that had to have been from that demon that had her in his clutches when he showed up. “Dammit…” he growled lowly, only to feel the gentle touch of her hand on his cheek, “I shoulda never let you outta my sight,” he cursed, only to feel that same hand coax for his head to turn and face her. 

“It’s alright. They’ll heal,” she tried to coo, only to have him pull from her touch and turn her, seeing the bruise span over her back to the opposite rib. “Inuyasha,” she scolded, turning back around to face him, “Stop.”

“What if I was too late, Kagome?”

“But you _weren’t_ ,” she assured, resting a hand on his cheek in a soothing manner, tone low to match the touch she gave him. It was obvious that he was still in a frantic state of panic from earlier, "I'm here." A reassuring smile crossed her lips then, bringing her other hand up to cup his opposite cheek and hold his face in place, “I’m here,” she repeated with a gentle nod. 

Gripping her wrists, his gaze bore into hers as his jaw clenched, cursing himself for letting anything happen to her; he cursed himself for letting her leave on her own, for hurting her heart and allowing her to get hurt by some insignificant, lesser demon’s grasp. “I promise, I won’t let anything like that happen to you, again.”

There was conviction there, both in the way he spoke and the way he looked at her. It was obvious to Kagome then that he was making the promise more for himself than her.

Moving her hands from his neck, she wrapped her arms around it instead, letting her head crane back with a gaze warm and comforting, though hurt still settled deep beneath, “Finish washing me, then take me to bed…” she gave him a tired smile while leaning her head closer to his, “Like you said, I’ve been through a lot today.” With that, he placed a slow, tender kiss to his lips. 

No one gave him orders. No one told him what to do.

None but Kagome. None but his _mate_.

* * *

Though his breathing was even, Kagome knew full well that he was far from asleep. A ruler of countless lands had little time for sleep, or so he’d told her, and she’d lost count how many times she thought she’d gotten away with staring at him, only for him to openly call her out for doing so. 

This time was different. Her eyes weren’t on him, but to the ceiling, the tent dimly lit by two single torches on each side of it. It was enough light for her to see the faint outline of his face, should she look, but not much more than that. Guilt weighed heavy on her conscience, heart clenched at the thought of Kikyo chained and alone while she lay on a bed of plush furs beside the man they both loved. Why he’d given her the opportunity to lay down the punishment, Kagome wasn’t sure, but a part of her resented him for it. 

“Go to sleep…” The mumbled words left the man beside her, eyes still closed while he remained laying on his back with his head turned towards her. 

“I...can’t…” she replied somewhat strained, unable to see how one crimson hue peeked open, as her eyes still trained towards the ceiling.

There was too much hurt still, too much betrayal. A part of her had forgiven him but just as much _hadn’t_ . She’d given him a part of herself that she couldn’t give anyone else, even if she wanted to; she’d given him her purity and he acted as though it was just his to take, like it was some sort of trophy to place upon a mantle. Yes, she understood that her duty was to please him, that she’d been given to him to do as he desired, but what they had was different. It didn’t just _seem_ that way, the fact that he called her his mate solidified that. 

“I thought about it…” she murmured, still never letting her gaze leave the ceiling as she did. Even as she felt him move, adjusting himself onto an elbow at her side to peer down at her, Kagome didn’t make a move to meet his gaze, “Running away. For a split second. I thought about it.” 

His lack of response was the thing to make her look at him, golden hues baring down at her with confusion and a hint of irritation, “You said you’d be my mate,” he stated simply, as if that was the answer to everything they’d just experienced.

“I did. But I never said I forgave you. I said ‘I love you’, but I never said ‘I forgive you’,” she emphasized with a stare filled with conviction, seriousness and genuine hurt, “You still have feelings for her. At some capacity, you do.”

“Kagome—”

“Why did you—” she stopped herself, drawing in a deep breath to calm herself before slowly releasing it, “Why else would you do what you did? You knew who I was to you…what I gave you...” her voice lowered some, almost to a whisper, at her last words, swallowing some, “I didn’t lie when I said you hurt me.”

“And I didn’t lie when I said I was sorry,” he interjected, leaning himself down closer to her while trying to swallow down the frustration he held towards the conversation, “Look, I—” he clenched his jaw as he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently as he ran his thumb over her knuckles, “I don’t know why I did what I did.” _Now_ he was lying.

Kagome remained quiet, looking over his features as if trying to draw out the truth from him with deafening silence. He hated it, the way she looked at him with an almost blank stare, like she was indifferent towards him in that moment. Indifference was worse than anger.

“I didn’t wanna give up what I had,” he began with a low mutter, “I didn’t wanna compromise,” he added, seeing a newfound sense of hurt in Kagome’s expression.

“So, because you can’t be with anyone else...I’m...something to resent?”

“No!” He put force behind the word, eyes wide as he gave her hand another squeeze, “No. That’s not what I...what I mean,” he assured, head shaking slightly as he brought in his own deep breath before sighing it out, “It’s more to it than that. More than just who was in my bed.” Inuyasha swallowed, almost like a gulp as he sifted through his mind to think of the right words to explain, “You being my mate...it made things complicated...for _me_ , anyway.”

“How is that complicated?” Kagome asked with her brows furrowed, genuinely confused by his statements. If she was bound to him, as he stated, she figured that would make things easier when it came to making decisions.

He didn’t know how to explain to her that he would change, that the fury he held in his heart would dim and the power he held would diminish. Well, at least, that's what he’d convinced himself of, “I haven’t always looked like this,” he started, releasing her hand to gesture to his face, “Myouga says it’s because I’m hanyou but...until I found my mate, until I found _you_ , I was gunna keep...changing.”

“Changing?”

“I don’t really understand it, and every time Myouga tried to explain it I tuned it out because I didn’t wanna change,” he added, gaze averting from hers as he continued to wrack his brain for the right words. “My demon blood makes me stronger, makes me more _powerful_. But it also makes me...inhuman,” he added, taking her hand in his once more to gently play with her fingers, “I didn’t really care that it did because it meant I’d have everything I wanted.”

Finally, he let his attention fall back to her, seeing her expression soften some as he continued to explain, “Nothing really started to change until eight years ago, when these,” he gestured to the marks on his cheeks, “showed up. I mean...maybe it started sooner but I didn’t feel a real change until then. Even then, I ignored it, told myself it was a benefit because...it gave me the strength I needed to win, to...conquer.” 

Clenching his jaw in thought, he took note of Kagome’s face, how she looked up at him with great intent as she reciprocated his touch. Many people had a similar face when he spoke, though it was a very much more comfortable reason, one that was more so about business; this was outside of his realm, using words and expressing his feelings. He realized he didn’t want anyone but Kagome to give him that look in this context — he didn’t want anyone else seeing him this vulnerable.

“But then I...lost myself once. I don’t remember what happened or what I did but...I’d—” he released her hand to open it, staring down at his palm with a look of anguish on his face, “I slaughtered innocent people. I went against my own moral code,” as flimsy as it was.

Kagome swallowed some, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, able to see the very real turmoil that plagued him at the thought, “But then I met Kikyo,” he added, catching Kagome’s gaze once again, holding a new sense of apology within his own, “And it didn’t happen again. I thought, maybe _she_ was my mate. She was the first person I ever really...gave a damn about, the first person who gave a damn about me,” Inuyasha paused for a moment, letting silence fill the room completely before he continued, “But it didn’t stop my change. I kept losing myself…I loved her. I did. I...do.”

As hard as she tried, Kagome couldn’t ease the ache in her heart at those words or keep it from showing on her face as he continued, “For six years, she stood by me...made me as happy as she could. So, when she begged me, said that she missed me, I felt guilty.”

“And that’s why you took her to bed…” Kagome finished the thought for him, seeing him nod in response, slow and cautious, “Then, why am I here? Why did you throw that away for me so easily? Because I’m your mate?”

His answer was quick and easy, stating a simple “Yeah,” as if it were the answer to everything, “I was destined to be with you.”

“Is that the only reason why?”

“What’re you talkin’ about? You’re my _mate_ , Kagome. My soul is _bound_ to yours,” he tried to emphasize.

“But what if I wasn’t? What else is there keeping you with me? What about me makes you love me so much that you toss away six years with someone else you say you loved...that you _do_ love?” If the only reason he loved her was because his instincts told him to, it didn’t sit right with Kagome. She needed to know that there was more to her than just intangible destiny holding them together, that he loved her for reasons that made her _her_ and not just because he was told to.

His crimson stare scanned her features, feeling the words build in the back of his throat and creep to the tip of his tongue before getting lodged there. There were too many things to say and not enough words to say it, at least to the point of fulfillment. 

“You’re mouthy,” he finally managed to say, causing Kagome to flinch her head back some as an incredulous expression passed over her face. “Yeah. You’re mouthy and stubborn and completely infuriating, when you wanna be.” Not the best start, but his tone told her that he was speaking those words out of endearment, “But you’re also patient...well...with _most_ people, maybe not so much with _me_. You’re strong-willed and smart, contrary to your actions today.”

Kagome couldn’t help but give him a ghost of a smile as she continued to listen, “You put me in my place and demand respect, somethin’ no one’s ever won over from me, not like you have. You challenge me, and I need someone like that. I need you to put me into my place, tell me when I needa shut up,” he added, hearing a breathy giggle leave the woman beneath him as he gingerly took his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against it, “And even before I knew you were my mate...I knew there was somethin’ about you that I needed,” he leaned his head down, brushing their noses together, “Like I needed air.”

The press of his lips against hers was happily received, Kagome pressing against him as she cupped his neck with both hands. Through their kiss, he continued, “You’re kind, _real_ kind. People like you right when they meet you, y’know howda talk to ‘em,'' his lips pulled from hers to start a trail down the side of her neck, “Then there’s the way you smell...the way you _taste_. Can never get enough of it, I wanna wake up to it every mornin’ and go-da sleep with it every night.”

Running one of her hands to the back of his head, she gently scratched the it as he continued his trail of aimless kisses, “I also let you touch my ears. That should be reason enough,” he joked, pressing one last kiss to her jawline before propping himself up higher to get a better look at her face. With him still on his side and her on her back, he was able to get a good view of her, able to see she was sated, yet still pensive.

“Why did you make me choose her punishment?”

The question seemed to come out of left field, causing Inuyasha to tilt his head quizzically, “I thought you’d wanna...since she almost _killed_ you, ‘n all.”

“She did what she did because she loved you,” Kagome reasoned, reaching a hand up to grip his chin. “ _Loves_ you. I can’t fault her for that; she saw you slipping away from her,” she mused, moving her hand to cup his jawline, “I think you need to talk to her tomorrow. You said so yourself, you still love her.”

“She tried to _take_ you from me,” he growled as he took her hand in his, looking down at her with a sense of insult. “There’s nothing left for me to say to her,” he half-growled, feeling her squeeze his hand as if to calm him.

“You’ll find the words,” she stated, giving a small nod, “You found them pretty well just then,” she teased, offering him a small grin to try and ease his temper, able to see it rising by the shrinking of his pupils. Another growl left him instead, only for it to be cut short by the touch of her lips against his chin, “I’m starting to forgive you.”

“Starting to?” 

“Mhm…” she replied, taking the chance to kiss him as he angled his head downward to look at her, “And _only_ because,” pressing a hand against his chest, she gently shoved him onto his back, rolling onto her side and then to hover her torso over his, “I got to see you fight.”


	9. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It _absolutely_ has not been a month since I updated. Nope. No it hasn't. Shhh. It's fine. But actually, thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for an update! This fic knocked the wind out of me, for suuuure, and I needed to take a breather from it for a moment. I can't guarantee that updates will be up and running as quickly as they were previously, but I can commit to communicating if it isn't! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone reading this fic and to @lavendertwilight89 & @bluejay785 for betaing for me!

Cold. That was all Kikyou could really think about as she remained tied to a post, wrists held above her head as she sat upon the hard ground. The night had been edged with a chill and, despite Suikotsu’s kindness of a thin blanket, it did little to keep said chill from seeping into her bones. Somehow, she’d managed to lull in and out of sleep, the ache in her wrists, arms and shoulders enough to keep her from falling into it completely. No courtesy had been given to her, having spent the night outside, just behind the mercenaries’ tents, her position easily guarded.

The ache in her heart continued to weep with the realization of what loss she’d just experienced and how her life would never truly be the same again. As arrogant as Kikyo could be, she wasn’t foolish; her time with her master told her that, if he placed an order, it would be kept to the highest degree. Even when she tried to convince herself that it had been Kagome, not her lord − her  _ love  _ − that had lay down the hammer, she knew deep, deep down within herself that meant it was to be carried out even more so than if he were to lay it down himself. 

Rays of the morning sun shone right into her eyes, causing the young woman to groan and slowly open her eyes. Bleary and blurry at first, it took a few slow, tight blinks to finally gather some form of clarity. Even with the clear figure of silver hair and crimson eyes sitting on a stump in front of her, it took her another few moments to fully register that she wasn’t seeing things.

“M-My Lord…” she croaked, voice horse from the strain of screaming through agonized tears.

Inuyasha didn’t relish the sight of her in such a state. Truly. It pained him to see her tied to a post like some common criminal, but the blaring anguish from her betrayal was more than enough to keep him from giving into his desire to set her free. Leaning forward, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands clasped together loosely, he looked over her form, jaw clenched and the smallest hint of anguish in his gaze.

“I would ask if you slept well but…” Inuyasha trailed off, tone edged with sarcasm like a sharpened knife. Kikyo remained silent, looking him over with a contradicting sense of apology and defiance; she was a prideful woman and, though she was in a rather compromising position, she wouldn’t truly ever let that go, “You got yourself into this,” he continued, narrowing his gaze towards her as he curled his lip upward.

“Your  _ mate  _ got herself into her own mess,” Kikyo hissed in response, leaning forward despite the fact that her hands were bound, “She planned to leave regardless of the reasoning I gave you!” She added, trying to defend herself regardless of knowing it’s futility.

Inuyasha leaned forwards just that much more, shoulders rolling slightly as he did, “Why did you lie, Kikyo? Why did you tell me she ran away?” He paused to give her space to reply before he continued his makeshift interrogation. When she kept her mouth shut, he opted to continue, “What did you hope that’d accomplish?”

They sunk into her heart, the questions he asked with a tone much less abrasive and held much more genuine curiosity. Though they held a gentle nature, they only seemed to insult the once favoured lover of the man before her, “You ask me as if the answer isn’t obvious…” she murmured, the air surrounding her still holding some fight yet, “You hold my heart. I belonged to you, just as I had hoped you did to me, at least some,” she explained, keeping the threat of tears at bay, “For six years, I stood by your side; I cared for you, gave you everything and anything you desired of me,” she explained, seeing the way Inuyasha’s demeanour softened into something similar to guilt, “And yet, when  _ she  _ showed up, I was cast aside, as if I was nothing more than a plaything.”

Anger flared within Inuyasha’s chest at the vicious understone Kikyo used with the word ‘she’, knowing full well it was Kagome he was referring to − his  _ mate, _ the reason he was even taking the time to talk to Kikyo at all.

“You knew what we were,” he argued, though the volume of his voice remained low, laced with the faintest hint of a growl, “You knew you weren’t meant to be my mate. I made that real clear−”

“Then why bother keeping me? Why bother continuing to tell me you loved me?” She interjected, voice failing her as tears cracked through her words.

“Because I loved you,” he stated honestly, though perhaps with more aggression than he would like to have portrayed, “Because I−” he stopped himself short, debating whether or not he wanted to be as vulnerable with her as Kagome had asked, “Because I love you.”

Kikyo’s heart was set aflame by that declaration, eyes brightening and the threat of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Hope began to fester in her belly, straightening her spine and adjusting into a more comfortable position on her knees.

Inuyasha wasn’t a fool; he saw how she moved, how her demeanour changed and how he could tell she was plotting to try and use that admission to her advantage, “But I’m not  _ in  _ love with you, anymore,” he clarified, keeping his gaze steady as he remained hunched over, almost trying to portray that he was hardly bothered to be there, “You’re special to me, but Kagome…” he paused, trying to find the right words as he shook his head, “I’ve never loved anyone more than I’ve loved her. She’s irreplaceable.”

And just like that, the flame in her heart was doused, given no change to even whither into ashes and instead just left with inexplicable darkness.

“She’s the reason I’m even here. You lied to me, Kikyo. You know what I do to liars,” he reminded, knowing full well she’d seen the result of thieves and liars that had tried to pull one over him. It was hard to distinguish what their faces looked like by the end of their so-called punishments, though if you were to call it what to was, it was torture, “It’s because Kagome took pity on you that you’re exiled and nothin’ else; you should’ve taken the time to get to know her,” he added before climbing to his feet, feeling their conversation was coming to a close, “Coulda learned a lot from her.”

With a blank stare, Kikyo’s gaze fell to the ground in front of her, feeling empty from being gutted by his words. It was only when he climbed to his feet that she lifted her head, eyes wide and slightly panicked by the realization that he was beginning to take his leave, “Wait!” she cried, seeing Inuyasha obey her one last time, “One last kiss. Please. Before you exile me. Allow me one last taste of the life I’m leaving behind.”

What Inuyasha did next was more painful than a knife to the heart − more vicious than fire licking at her flesh. Having turned his back to her before she called to him, he stalled, his feet frozen in place as he peered over his shoulder towards her, “Goodbye, Kikyo,” he murmured before turning forward and making his way back to his own tent, denying her request outright. 

Somehow, he managed to ignore the pained shriek that precursed the visceral string of sobs she followed it with.

Why she was pretending to be asleep, Kagome didn’t know, eyes closed and face still as she heard him pull back the tent flap and walk out. She knew what he was doing, herself being the one who’d asked him to do it, so why did it make her feel uneasy?

Opening her eyes, she lay in the same position as she waited, furs pulled up to her chin to keep the chill at bay while his presence was absent. Trust was still fragile between them, though more on her end than his, the responsibility on Inuyasha himself to mend what he’d broken. It was because of frailty that Kagome still felt a twinge of uncertainty, a fear that Kikyo would somehow manage to convince him to keep her around and toss Kagome aside. They’d been wrapped up in the moment the day before, maybe that flame had dimmed enough for him to change his mind. 

Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to will away those thoughts, reminding herself that he had apologized and shown that he was serious about making her his mate. He promised her that she was the only one for him, that no one would have him but her and, though he could be ruthless, careless and selfish, Kagome knew deep in her soul that Inuyasha kept his promises.

She didn’t know how long he’d been gone, but when the tent flap opened, she let her eyes do the same, watching as he entered. Propping herself up on the palms of her hands, arms locked in front of her, Kagome watched him intently, trying to read him and his somewhat solemn expression as he caught her gaze with his.

The smallest inkling of guilt was forgotten at the sight of her, the beautiful porcelain her bare flesh framed by the pure, dark, raven hair that cascaded over her shoulder and down her back, “Inuyasha?” Her voice was gentle, reaching right into his heart and grasping it so steadily that it was just as comfortable as it was painful. Kikyo had tried to tear her from him, that attempt never faltering even after she’d been told she’d be exiled from the palace. She showed little remorse for her actions, and it was because of that fact that Inuyasha knew he had made the right choice in listening to Kagome. 

“Koibito?” Kagome repeated, not receiving a response from him as he stayed standing near the entrance of the tent, “Is everything alright?” She began to move, pushing herself into a seated position before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and climbing to her feet. Grabbing a yukata, she quickly pulled it on and began to tie it when Inuyasha stopped her, having closed the gap and gripped her wrist to do so. 

His sudden contact has her gasping, eyes wide as she peered up at him, “Inuyasha…” she repeated yet again, a newfound anxiety starting to rise in her chest as she swallowed.

“It’s over. She has closure, as much as she didn’t like it,” he explained honestly, scanning her features and basking in the reality that Kagome was safe with him. He was able to touch her, hear her voice and taste her as much as he wanted; she was safe. Kikyo almost had taken that from him.

Giving a small nod of understanding, Kagome ran her hands down the front of his chest, feeling the stiffer fabric of his kosode, having forgone putting on his suikan before leaving, “Do you feel better?” She couldn’t help but ask, though judging by the way he ran his hands down the sides of her waist beneath the fabric of her wide-open yukata, he was conflicted or perhaps a little desperate to have her against him.

She didn’t get a verbal response, instead taken aback by the commanding nature of his lips against hers as he drew her flush against him. It drew a small whimper from her, arms moving to wrap around his neck, back bowed as her hair fell loosely down to her tailbone, “Koibito...” she breathed against his lips, able to feel the fire starting to burn in his touch as one of his hands left her waist to cup her neck. 

“I need you,” Inuyasha murmured huskily into his mouth, “I needa know you’re here…” he added. It was as if seeing Kikyo reminded him of how he almost lost Kagome; not only physically but emotionally as well. It was because of Kikyo’s hold on him (as well as his own foolishness) that had him giving into her demands and going against what his heart desired, which was Kagome and Kagome  _ alone _ . His touch became more frantic, causing Kagome to coo softly in an attempt to calm him.

“I’m here. I’m right here,” she assured with a gentle nod, biting her lower lip as she caught his gaze, “I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere,” she hushed, feeling her heart swell at the knowledge that he was acting vulnerable around her. Gently, she pulled his hands from her before leading him to the bed, walking backwards to do so. Once they reached the it, she coaxed him to sit on the edge of it, moving to stand between his legs, “Let me show you how I’m here…”

Inuyasha peered up at her as he sat like she asked, hands resting on her hips while Kagome leaned down to press a slower, more languid kiss to his lips, trying to slow him down and bring a steadiness back to his heart beat. 

All of the fears of the day before had bubbled to the surface, not naive to the fact that she could have very well told him ‘no’ when he asked her to be his mate. She had every right to turn him away, to reject his proposal and make him work for it with no promise of obtaining what he desired so deeply from her. Inuyasha had no doubt that, if Kagome denied him, if she decided to keep her distance, she’d succeed and keep him at arm’s length until either he released her or until one of them perished. 

Her lips strayed from his, trailing over his cheek and down to his jawline as she tugged at his obi and began pulling the fabric from his hakama, “Talk to me…” she breathed, running her hand down the front of his waistband and gripping the girth of him, “Koibito, talk to me…” she repeated while giving him one long, slow stroke.

A grunt got caught in his throat at the warmth of her hand around his cock, “I−” he began, allowing her to take some of the lead for the time being, her lips leaving a blazing trail of need behind as she pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his throat, “I meant what I said yesterday...how I thought I lost you…” he managed to say, running his hands over her waist and basking in the softness of her skin against his palms  ─ the only woman he would ever touch again, “How I was afraid that...if I hadn’t lost you physically…” 

Her lips left his flesh then, ghosting over his jawline before stopping right before pressing against his own. Mahogany gaze peered over his face, his crimson hues meeting hers with a sense of apology, desperation and yearning, “I would’ve lost you...another way,” he added, letting his lips part with an invitation for her to take them as she pleased, “I’ve never been afraid to lose anything as I was at the possibility of losin’ you.”

“I’m here and…” Kagome’s head tilted, giving his cock another slow stroke, “You have me but…” she paused, gently nipping his lower lip and tugging softly, “I meant what I said. No one else can have you like I can. Not anymore.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” he replied easily, happily giving up that freedom of quantity to relish in the new freedom of quality, “Only you, kobito─” the last syllable of the word was a grunt as her palm rounded the head of him before continuing its course back down to the base, “Fuck...only you.”

“Get on the bed,” she commanded, holding a very real authority to her voice that he was hard pressed to deny. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands from the grounding that was the velvet of her skin to move back onto the bed, kosode hanging open and exposing the expanse of his chest as he lay back against the furs and prepared to have Kagome follow.

Instead, he heard her state she’d be right back before turning and making her way towards the entrance of the tent, “Where’re you goin’?” he called out, seeing Kagome whip her head over her shoulder to peer back at him.

“You don’t want to be interrupted, do you?” 

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut then, watching Kagome fully wrap herself in her yukata before stepping out of the tent. Barely a minute passed when Kagome re-entered, keeping herself fully clothed as she climbed onto the bed, “Stay there,” she added, still keeping that commanding tone to her speech as she moved to straddle his hips. Her yukata had loosened some, revealing the depth of her cleavage and making it impossible to keep Inuyasha from taking more than he should have. 

Moving to sit up, he was stalled by the feel of her palm against the center of his chest, peering down at him with a genuine warning as she shook her head, “Not this time…” she breathed, adjusting the pressure to one finger running down between his pectorals, “Lie back.”

Slowly, Inuyasha did as he was told, moving to lay on his back though never letting his gaze leave hers as he did. Both of her hands ran down the front of his chest as he moved, eventually ending on his stomach as he lay back completely. Sitting back, she began tugging at the obi of her yukata, freeing it and gracefully tossing it aside and letting the silk fabric slide open, revealing a straight line of nudity from her neck to between her thighs.

“Kagome…” he breathed, placing his hands on her hips and snaking them up her waist. Gods, she was gorgeous. A stunning vision in ebony and ivory as her hair fell over her shoulders in unruly waves, Inuyasha wanted nothing but to ravage her. Despite that innate need, he obeyed, something he didn’t do for anyone else. Did he grant requests? On occasion. However, that was completely different than outright doing what someone told him.

“Shhh…” she cooed, reaching between them to push down the waistband of his hakama enough to reveal his cock completely, “I’m here…” she repeated in a hushed tone as she let his cock fall naturally up and against his stomach. With a gentle, teasing touch, she ran her fingers over the underside of him, watching his face as his pupils blew wide and his nostrils flared with the desire to take over. That was something she happily denied him this time around; he was hers to take, to command and control ─ at least, for the time being.

Reaching the base of him, Kagome trailed her fingers back up to the head of his cock, rounding the tip teasingly as her love gave off a soft growl of frustration. Yet, he said nothing ─ he had no right to, not now.

Pleased by his response, she placed her hand on his chest before taking the opportunity to push her hips against the underside of his cock. The hardness of him pressed against the slick of her folds and bead of nerve that sat atop them, eliciting a moan from the woman above him. The smooth, silk fabric of her yukata fell off one of her shoulders as she used her hands to leverage herself, hips moving and gyrating against him with the teasing intent to torment, “Tell me again, how afraid you were of losing me.”

“Fuck─” he choked, feeling the warm heat of her cunt against his cock, jaw falling slack as he peered up at her, “So afraid...I’ve never─” he paused to give off a groan, hips pushing upward and rewarded with a soft, high-pitched moan from his lover in return. “I’ve never been never been afraid to lose a person...never─oh, fuck─” Inuyasha’s voice was strained with the need for more, to feel her engulf him completely, but he knew he wasn’t done, “I never wanna know what it’s like to not have you with me, Kagome…”

They were honeyed words, ones that Kagome was sure hadn’t ever left his lips, at least not in the authentically desperate way they were now. They were enough to convince her that he deserved her most intimate affection, gripping the base of his cock to hold it upright. Pushing up onto her knees, she positioned herself over top of him, enjoying the sight of his disheveled demeanour, kosode still clinging to his frame loosely. The way it framed the broadness of his chest and the tone of his stomach had her silently thinking herself blessed to have such a man to ride. 

He’d taught her much, but the thought of Reiko’s words coaxed her to become much more emboldened in her words and actions. Running the head of his cock over her folds, she lined it up with her opening but remained propped up and out of reach. “You never want to know what it’s like to be without me,” she repeated leaning forward and resting one of her hands by his head against the bed beneath them, “to be without my touch…” she breathed, pushing her hips down just enough for his head to enter her but kept a firm grip on his cock to ensure he didn’t try to take more than she allowed. “Without the feel of me wrapped around you─” the end of her statement was cut off by a sharp gasp, allowing herself to sink down onto him completely ─ to take what she wanted.

Suffocating in the most intimate form, Inuyasha couldn’t help but let his head fall back, jaw hung slack as she wrapped her walls around him completely, “ _ Uhn _ ─no. I don’t. I─ ” his words were stolen from him as she took the entirety of his length within her. 

As hard as she tried to stay relatively in control of her own responses, there was no holding back the whimper that escaped her mouth. The head of his cock hit a place right at the front of her walls, causing them to spasm and grip him in a way that was completely involuntary. If she had enough thought, she would remember Reiko’s words, how the position would become her favourite, and would completely agree. 

Straightening herself, Kagome leaned back some, her hands resting against his thighs behind her as she gyrated her hips in a way that kept him fully sheathed within her. Every inch of her was filled, pressing against the most sensitive areas and making it harder and hard to keep herself composed. Licking her lower lip, she took it between her teeth as she kept her attention down towards the man she now had full control over. 

No restraints. No bribes. Just respect.

The way he peered up at her showed just that, along with adoration and unfathomable desire that Inuyasha felt would swallow him whole, should he let it. Never had he seen this side of her, despite the fact that he knew it was hiding somewhere within, and the mighty Warlord couldn’t help but realize he would tear down everything he’d built to make her happy. The fact that he knew he would never have to, her graciousness and benevolence granting such, only made him absolutely besotted.

“Tell me again,” Kagome breathed, preening again the powerlessness Inuyasha displayed beneath her, “tell me how much you need me,” she demanded, leaning forward to take his hands from her waist and press them against her breasts, drawing a rather possessive snarl from the man she tormented with the promise of pleasure. 

How he would never tire of the weight of her breasts and how they sat perfectly in his palms. She was divinity incarnated in that moment, taking what she wanted from him effortlessly while offering the promise of something he craved in return. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, watching as her spine bowed and her hips pushed forward, and all he desired was to drag his lips, tongue and teeth against every inch of her. He needed her.

“More than anything.”

Each word left him with confidence and zero hesitation, his soul beginning to be connected with her own and doing all it could to ensure such a thing.

“Koibito,” he continued, the honorific laced in a breath as Kagome gyrated her hips once more in a way that had her releasing a soft shriek as she tossed her head back. He was so big, so hard, and it hit against a place that he’d only brushed against with his fingers in the past. “I need you. I need every piece of you,” he confirmed, pushing his hips against her own as she continued her motions. He wanted to continue, to tell her to take what she wanted from him, but his mind fell into a haze of contentment and submission. 

Her motions were small but oh so effective, drawing a groan from him as he rolled her nipples between his index finger and thumb while the rest of his fingers continued to grip the soft flesh over her breasts. He wanted her to finish, to find release upon his girth before he took control once more and gave her more than any man ever could. The view of her was enough for him to come undone on its own, a vision of power and control wrapped in such a porcelain beauty, but he attempted to hold out for as long as he could for her sake.

All of those commitments were pushed to the side at the sound of her voice, commanding and ordering him to finish, to fill her and claim her as he so desired. And did he  _ desire _ . Jaw clenched and upper lip pulled up in a snarl, the warlord found his release, hips bucking upwards against her as his hands released their hold on her breasts, instead fisting the furs beneath him. Kagome watched in victory as her lover’s eyes rolled back into his head, snarl relinquishing to have his jaw hang slack while a low, long groan left him. 

Never does she stop her motions, hips pushing and gyrating down against him even as he came and filled her to the brim with his seed. The knowledge of him filling her had her fall over the edge herself, his cock hitting against such a blessed spot over and over until she let her back bow and her head fall back. 

Hard and wet, Kagome felt her orgasm wash over her as she rested her palms against his thighs in the same manner she had before. Her body jolted, the aftershocks coursing through her as her walls clamped and quivered against the wide girth of his cock, “Inuyasha…” she managed to whine through panting, heavy breaths. 

Her stamina did not rival his, not by a long shot, which was why it didn’t surprise her when she suddenly felt herself shifted onto her back, his body looming over her with the intent to continue. Kagome drew a deep gasp into her lungs, body still wracked with her orgasm that when his lips found her neck she couldn’t help but give off a loud cry of need.

Inuyasha wasted no time biting off the claws to his middle and ring finger, carelessly spitting them off to the side before running that hand between her thighs. “You think you’re full now, little mate…” he growled, voice low and dark as he pushed those two fingers within her, able to hear the moist squelch of his cum being pushed up higher to her womb as he did so, “but when I pup you, you’re gunna be drippin’ with my seed,” he added, primal instincts taking hold as he swallowed a moan that threatened to leave the woman beneath him with a kiss.

Kagome’s hands gripped his shoulders, nails leaving crescents behind as he continued to thrust his fingers into her in a slow, even fashion, “Koibito…” she whimpered, hips pushing upward against his hand as she bit down her lower lip.

“You’re still shakin’ against my fingers,” he commented huskily, thumb brushing against her clit and basking in the high-pitched whine of his soon-to-be mate. “You liked teasin’ me, didn’t you? Liked havin’ control.”

There was little coherent thought in her mind, though she managed to give him a nod of confirmation. Yes, she adored knowing that it was her, and only her, that could bring him to such an end, that she could command him as she pleased. Yet, there was nothing she enjoyed more than being dominated by him. He was skilled when it came to being a lover, and Kagome aimed to reap the benefits for as long as he gave them to her.

“And I’ll give it to you, any time you ask me,” he confirmed as he pressed a heated, wet kiss to the crook of her jawline, “But right now, I’m gunna take what’s  _ mine _ .” Pulling his fingers from her, he circled her clit a few times in a slow, fluid motion, rewarded with a squeak from his lover beneath him, “And what’s mine, Kagome?”

“Me. I’m yours,” she whimpered in response, feeling him pat his fingers against her clit a few times teasingly.

“What specifically is mine?” He corrected, biting his lower lip with one of his fangs, the sight causing Kagome to involuntarily writhe against his hand.

“M ─My... ” she trailed off, a sudden burst of bashfulness coming over her as the word became stuck on the tip of her tongue.

Not receiving the answer he wanted, Inuyasha pushed his fingers back within her, curling them forward with the intent to jolt her mind into losing that uncertainty. Kagome’s eyes widened, back arching against the bed as her heels dug into the mattress, “Your  _ what _ , Koibito?”

“My cunt! It’s yours!” she gasped, walls clenching around his fingers before a desperate sound left her at the sudden absence of them, “No, please!”

Sitting back on his heels, Inuyasha’s crimson hues peered down at the perfection of her frame, head nodding in gesture as he spoke, “Roll over,” he commanded, watching as Kagome did as she was told, rolling onto her stomach before propping herself up on all fours. “That’s right…” he murmured, stroking himself with his hand as he moved to position himself behind her, “I’m gunna claim you like the bitch you wanna be, isn’t that right?”

Kagome gave no words as a response, instead giving him a simple nod and soft whine for an answer. That satisfied his dominant side more than words ever could.

Holding himself at the base, he could see a drop of his cum threaten to leave her. With no hesitation, he ran the head of his cock through her folds, catching the drop and pushing it back within her, along with the full length of him. 

The intrusion had Kagome gasping, head thrown back as her jaw hung slack, “Inuyasha!” she cried, immediately feeling the brute strength of his thrusts clapping against her ass. His hand clamped against her mouth then, using that same force to draw her up on her knees completely to press her back against his chest.

Hot breaths pooled against the shell of her ear, the prickle of his finger nipping at her lobe causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head as he growled against her, “Such a filthy little mate. You want the camp t’know how much you love your master’s cock, don’t you?” 

A muffled sound was lost to his palm, hand still pressed against her mouth as his free hand cupped one of her weighted breasts. “I want you to cum for me. Do it. Scream my name when you do,” he commanded, moving his hand from her mouth to her neck as he continued his ruthless pace.

More often than not, it was Kagome trying to muffle her own screams, but right now she couldn’t care less. She was too riled up, too hot and bothered to allow herself to give a damn. Just as her voice did to him, his voice unlocked something in her mind, biting her lower lip as another orgasm began to build and build on her core. Whimpers left her, eyes shut tight as his hold on her throat tightened some.

“Cum around my cock, little mate. C’mon,” he urged, able to feel his own end drawing near, “I know you’re close,” he ran a hand between her thighs, circling her clit with the intent to push her just that much closer to the edge.

“Koibito ─” she choked, prepared to hold out just that much longer until she suddenly felt his fingers on her clit. There was no fighting it, the way her walls wrapped around him and quivered hard against the length of him as she damn near screamed out his name. Her head fell back against his shoulder, one hand gripping his wrist while the other reached behind her to grip his hair at the nape of his neck, “ _ Fuck! _ ” 

She milked him dry, the way her walls clenched around him and suffocated him in the best way. He couldn’t hold out, even if he tried, his teasing being his own undoing as he dug his head into the crook of her neck, shooting rope upon rope of cum into her that he was sure she would be pupped if he didn’t take care of it afterward. The way he roared, like a primal beast feasting upon its prey, only elongated Kagome’s orgasm, absolutely obsessed with the primal nature he portrayed.

Both of them were left panting, Kagome’s arms going limp as Inuyasha pressed soothing kisses to her neck and shoulder, “You’re here…” he breathed, feeling Kagome give him a nod before repeating his statement.

“I’m here…”

* * *

“You can stay with me,” Kagome assured the three girls as they all stood in front of the carriage that was to take them home, “I’m not going to let you go back to a life the endangers you,” she added, giving them a nod of encouragement before offering a smile, “You’ll be going back with Suikotsu and continue as my handmaidens.”

A collective sigh of relief was shared between the three other women, all of them finding their lips pulling into a thankful smile but it was Reiko who spoke first, “Thank you, Kagome.” Genuine in nature, Kagome could tell there had been a very real fear that the girls had been feeling. It was risky to go back to a village after being deemed a courtesan, someone unholy and without morals. Though Inuyasha himself didn’t believe in such things, the villages he ruled over were still becoming accustomed to such beliefs.

Taking Reiko’s hands in hers, Kagome offered a genuinely warm smile with the intent to comfort, “I wouldn’t be where I am without you─” mahogany hues found the other girls’ faces, “All of you. I’ll take care of you.”

Feeling herself dragged forward, Kagome was mildly taken aback by the sudden hold, Reiko’s arms wrapped around her in an embrace. It took but a moment for Kagome to relax, arms wrapping around Reiko in return with that same smile plastered on her face, “I’ll see you when I get back,” Kagome stated as she pulled away. 

Footsteps became closer behind them, Reiko peering over Kagome’s shoulder as Kagome herself did the same, seeing Suikotsu standing at attention, “It’s time for us to head out if we want to make it by sundown,” he stated gently with a small bow of his head.

With the four of them standing before the carriages, Kagome simply took a step to the side and watched as the girls gave a wave and said their ‘see you soons’. Once all three of them were in, Suikotsu closed the door, prepared to head to the front of the caravan and continue his plan of heading out when Kagome suddenly stopped him.

“Suikotsu─” she started, stalling the man in his tracks and offering a look of confusion on his face. Kagome paused for a moment, biting her lower lip while mustering up the courage to ask.

“Which one is Kikyo in?”

* * *

The small window of the otherwise solid carriage was slid open, the cast of light causing Kikyo’s eyes to squint before slowly opening them and seeing the eyes of Suikotsu looking down at her. “You have a...visitor,” he stated somewhat uncomfortably, well aware of the animosity between Kikyo and the woman that stood at his side. Kikyo remained silent, though her face morphed into something that held confusion. Deep down, she hoped it would be Inuyasha coming back to apologize, but Suikotsu wouldn’t need to be the one to announce such a thing; her lord master would simply make himself known, should that be the case.

Standing to the side, Suikotsu gave space for Kagome to climb onto the step, her eyes just barely able to see through the window. What she was met with was a rather bewildered, but also infuriated, Kikyo, staring Kagome down with her jaw taught and nostrils flared with disapproval, “Come to gloat?” The older woman hissed through gritted teeth, Kagome vaguely wounded by it but swallowed down her own emotion to think clearly.

“No,” Kagome stated honestly, though perhaps a little timidly. Kikyo still intimidated her, though there was no need for it─such things didn’t die over night. “I came to forgive you,” she confirmed, hearing a proud scoff leave Kikyo in response.

“What makes you think I desire your forgiveness?” It was hardly genuine, the way the venom dripped from her lips, too tired to keep up the facade of a woman too proud to admit her own faults. Kagome took notice, tilting her head to the side as she let silence fall between them for a beat or two. Kikyo’s hardened gaze slowly began to soften, defeat washing over her as Kagome stood and waited, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this…” Kikyo whimpered, shaking her head as she flexed her wrists against the rope that bound them, “I was supposed to be…”

Every fiber of her being told Kagome to apologize ─ apologize for stealing her life away, her dreams and her love. But she knew that wasn’t her fault (in some ways it was, but perhaps that was subjective) and thus such an apology would be empty.

“It wasn’t my intention for this to happen,” Kagome defended, shaking her head as a pit of guilt began to build in her gut, “I didn’t know─”

“I know,” Kikyo snapped, a sad excuse for understanding and perhaps in itself an apology, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I lost everything because of─” She stopped herself in her tracks, eyes closing as she ground her teeth in thought. “I do not deserve your forgiveness,” Kikyo murmured, shaking her head as she opened her eyes and turned her attention back towards Kagome. “Should my desires have come true, you would cease to live. You cannot forgive someone who prays for murder.”

Kagome’s brows furrowed, letting her attention shift to the side, as if looking towards someone who wasn’t there, “We both do that already,” Kagome stated, eyes flitting back towards Kikyo, “don’t we?” 

For Kikyo to say one couldn’t forgive someone who prayed for murder, that meant neither of them could forgive the very man that held both of their hearts so tightly. Kikyo paused, expression softening once again as she leaned back against her seat and peered down at her hands, “That’s different.” 

Kagome disagreed, but found it unnecessary to argue, “Regardless, you have my forgiveness. You can do with it what you want,” Kagome repeated. “Goodbye Kikyo. I hope life treats you well,” she stated genuinely before turning to Suikotsu with a nod.

If she had the same will she had a few days ago, Kikyo would have spat in Kagome’s face at such a sentiment; but now, with everything lost, she didn’t see the point. The forgiveness placed in her lap, she didn’t know what she’d do with it, but she would keep it close regardless.

* * *

Kagome couldn’t remember the last time she rode a horse but she was pleased to know that it came back to her naturally. Her body fell into muscle memory, holding the reins with one hand as she remained seated heavy in the saddle, hips moving smoothly with the motion of the horse’s movements. The only thing unfamiliar is the looming figure behind her.

Seated lazily on the horse’s rear, one leg dangling off as the other was bent at the knee, Inuyasha rested his elbow on the cap of his leg with his cheek in his palm, “Shouldn’t be too long ‘til we get there,” Inuyasha mentioned after having gone another day and night of travel. 

In that time, he refused to have Kagome out of his sight or to have a guard accompany her, which Kagome herself found unnecessary but after her little stunt, she didn’t blame him for it. “How much longer? I swear I won’t be able to feel my butt after today’s ride,” Kagome stated, shifting in her seat to make a point. 

A wily grin passed over Inuyasha’s lips, reaching out a claw-tipped finger rather lazily to twirl some of her hair around it. “You were fine after last night’s ride,” he commented, watching as his mate whirled her head around to shoot a glare his way over her shoulder.

“Pervert,” she chided with a narrowed gaze before turning her attention back to the path ahead of them, finding themselves starting to make their way up a rather winding road along a mountainside.

As they neared the top, the gates to the palace opened, the caravan entering with no hesitation as guards lined the path. Kagome couldn’t help but let her gaze scan the area, taking in the rather intimidating yokai standing with their arms folded across their chests, “Who are we visiting, anyways?” She finally asked, realizing that no one had mentioned it previously. Or, well, she was simply too stubborn to ask.

“No one important,” Inuyasha scoffed as he began to climb to his feet, receiving a cocked brow and look of intrigue from the woman in front of him, having peered over her shoulder once again. 

“I heard that, mutt-face!” 

A disembodied voice had Kagome peering forward, seeing a rather tall, tanned man with rich black hair pulled into a ponytail standing at the top of the stairs to the palace itself. His piercing blue eyes caught her face, Kagome able to see a grin pass over his features as he unfolded his arms and made his way down the steps towards her.

“Who’s this? Bring me a gift?” The yokai teased, letting his attention fall back towards Inuyasha as the hanyou jumped to the ground and immediately moved to help Kagome down off the horse. Gripping her waist, he lifted her up and pulled her close to him before letting her down on her feet, Kagome gripping his shoulders for stability as he did so. 

With Kagome on the ground, Inuyasha had barely enough time to get space between her and the demon, “Koga─” Inuyasha began, only to see said man taking Kagome’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Kagome’s face flushed with bashfulness as she allowed Koga’s lips to press to the back of her hand, his charming smirk aimed towards her while he continued, “Leader of the Wolf Demon Clan. A pleasure.” 


End file.
